


The Final Accord

by EsseLeo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, First time writer, Force Bond (Star Wars), Minor Kylo/OC, NOT JUST SMUT, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, The Last Jedi - Freeform, Violence, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 69,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsseLeo/pseuds/EsseLeo
Summary: Rey was feeling caged and losing patience. “Any sense of what?!? Killing my friends? Holding me down as you tell me you dream about me? Destroying the galaxy?!?”It was Rey’s turn to rage now. She renewed her twisting efforts to free herself.“Why do you continue this pointless struggle?” he snarled, his blood beginning to boil again.“Because I can’t let monsters rule the galaxy,” she spat.“I offered you the galaxy and it wasn’t enough!” Ben’s accusation hung heavy in the air.“Well, I don’t want the galaxy!” Rey shouted back.“Maybe I don’t either!”The words were out of his mouth before he knew where they came from. Rey’s eyes widened and her mouth opened in disbelief.*************Picking up where The Last Jedi left off. Action and a slow-developing romance with some story-driven smut sprinkled throughout.





	1. Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: 7/9/18  
> Thanks for all of the Kudos and comments. By your popular request, I am announcing that I have begun work on a sequel! 
> 
> *****************
> 
> First time writer, very first work here. Any comments, kudos and reasonable criticism accepted. 
> 
> I’ve taken the time to outline the story, so I do have a conclusion laid out but I’m not sure how many chapters that will translate into. So far, I’ve found the process of writing to flow out of me much more easily than I EVER expected. So there will be a lot of chapters. That said, I’ve found that I like to write ahead a few chapters and sit with them for a little while before editing and publishing them.

“Please,” he pleaded.

Rey could only stare at his outstretched hand. She dare not look into his soft, brown eyes, vulnerable after his spoken need. If she looked into those eyes she knew she would lose her hard resolve completely. The moment stretched on, impossibly long, the electrical sparks within a destroyed throne room a mimic to the decision that lay before her. A large spark sputtered loudly in the background, catching her attention. Rey suddenly realized this spark came not from the background at all but was in her hands.

She was standing in the pouring rain, sparks sputtering wildly from her raised lightsaber. Righteous fury enveloped her. As she held the saber aloft waves of realization peeled over her. This old man had ruined an innocent child, his own flesh and blood, and begat a misery that consumed not just this one child’s life, but an entire galaxy’s. In that moment Rey knew certainty and purpose. She was the one that would end the pain that he had brought to so many. She would be the savior of the boy betrayed by those closest to him. Tears mingled with the rain as the truth of it washed over her. She also had been the child betrayed by those that came before. Betrayed by those who were supposed to protect her but threw her away instead. She would save him, save these children, the future, the galaxy, or Gods help her, she would die in the attempt. As she raised her lightsaber to strike him down, Rey looked up into the heavens. A single star twinkled enchantingly, momentarily capturing her focus. How was it raining and yet there are no clouds? There were so many stars visible. The sky seemed endless with the number of stars. The rain fell more softly now and warm. Somehow, it became more still. Inhale. Exhale. Rey lay floating in a endless sea of stars. She thought if she reached out, she might just be able to touch that one star twinkling so brightly. As she began to reach for it a brighter object, perhaps it was a moon, appeared off to her left. She turned to look at it and blinked. Something about this moon was very strange. It quickly rose into better view. She scrubbed at her eyes, unsure of what she was seeing. It was not a moon at all! It was an eye. His eye. Soft brown and vulnerable with his exposed need. Rey gasped with recognition. “Ben,” she breathed.

“Hey. Hey! Wake up, Rey!” Finn said as he shook her awake.

“I know sleeping quarters on the Falcon are tight, but if you are going to shout and mumble every night maybe I could find some room closer to Chewbacca? At least he only snores,” Finn said in a half-joking tone.

Rey scrubbed at her eyes in utter confusion. Her emotions were in a jumble. It had seemed so real, so close. Those stars were so real she could have touched them. She finally understood her place in all of this, what she had to do, she, she...it all slipped from her consciousness like sand through her fingers. A dream. It was only dream.

———

Kylo Ren stood alone gazing out of a large window on a quiet deck of The Finalizer. This place had become his favorite spot on the ship. No one save Hux dare interrupt his repose here.

Kylo Ren would not choose a grandiose throne room as his master had. It held too many reminders, feelings he wished to leave behind. It held too many secrets. No, he preferred the endless stars as his backdrop. The expansive view of space and stars helped focus him on the vast, dark void within himself. A well-worn tactic he had learned after so many punishments endured from Snoke. When the pain would begin he would imagine an endless expanse of space. Focus his feelings and memories until they were nothing more than tiny pinpoints of light, stars, that were present but distant. He would draw on the vast pool of dark space that contained it all. The darkness which kept the stars at bay. Snoke had insisted that the punishments were important to develop Kylo’s meditation technique in the dark side. But, deep down, Kylo knew Snoke continued his medieval punishments far longer and more frequently than was strictly necessary. Snoke enjoyed watching him squirm.

“Your pain is exquisite, apprentice” Snoke would coo.

As Supreme Leader, that lesson, at least, would come in handy. Kylo would surely need to use every opportunity to clear his mind now. He closed his eyes for meditation, imagining the vastness of space before him. Inhale. Exhale. A bright star twinkled annoyingly in his mind. He reached out with the Force to swat it away. As he touched it he heard a sharp intake of breath echo in his mind, followed by a single word.

“Ben,” the voice exhaled.

 

It was her voice.


	2. It Does Not Add Up

Unsettled by her now-distant dreams and uneasy feelings, Rey carefully crept out of the room. Perhaps a bit of time in the pilot’s chair would settle her again. The solid nature of mechanical gears, plot coordinates and wiring a soothing whirr when so much uncertainty existed in her life. She reached the cockpit to find the pilot’s chair was already occupied.  
“Can’t sleep either, huh?” asked Poe Dameron.

“Bad dreams,” Rey replied.

“After all you’ve been through the past few weeks, I’m not surprised. Even if you can move rocks with your mind, you’re still only human,” Poe said with a slightly uncomfortable chuckle.

Lightening his discomfort with a bit of snark or charm was always a safe fallback for Poe. Although he knew General Organa was Force-sensitive, and had heard stories of the Jedi, he’d never actually witnessed any “Force magic” until the moment Leia levitated herself out of the vacuum of space. That was followed in rather quick succession by Luke’s performance on Crait, then Rey’s rock levitation. Poe was still trying to understand what was possible for the Jedi. It made him uneasy to not understand something this powerful and potentially useful to the Rebellion. Ships, piloting, tactics, politics, even women, were all tangible things that he could understand. But ancient religions and far-flung powers? It took some mental gymnastics for him to accept that what he had seen actually happened.

Even worse, it had made him question everything. If what he had seen was to be believed, Jedi powers represented a lot more than just “hope” to the Rebellion. If the Jedi had such powerful skills, why had Luke hidden himself while the Rebellion was literally being wiped out? Why had General Organa refused to train and gain that power to aid the Rebellion?

“Poe, the Rebellion needs new leaders,” General Organa had said. Poe thought of the way Leia sat, leaning painfully hard on her cane. With all of the old leadership wiped out he had to admit she was right. They could not continue in the same way they had before. General Organa had kept Poe close and begun to include him in every meeting. When she had spoken to Rey after her defeat of Snoke, Poe had been there.

Rey had poured her story out to them. How Luke refused to teach her, had refused to help the Rebellion. How he was consumed by guilt and convinced that the Jedi order must end. Rey claimed she decided the only course of action was to go to reach out to Kylo Ren himself. She seemed sincere, but Poe could tell she was clearly leaving things out. Poe was no stranger to long-odds plans and heroics but Rey’s story just didn’t add up to him. Yet, strangely, Leia had not pressed Rey for any more details.

If she was to be believed, Rey had been allowed to board The Supremacy then she somehow convinced Kylo Ren, while under guard, to defeat both Snoke and the Praetorian Guards with her. Then she had simply fought with Kylo Ren over a lightsaber and walked away using Snoke’s own ship? If she could defeat Snoke, a room full of high trained guards, convince Kylo Ren to help her, then best Kylo Ren again by stealing a lightsaber, then why not strike the final blow to the First Order and simply kill Kylo Ren right then and there? Why leave The Supremacy and allow the First Order to continue at all? If Kylo Ren truly wanted to be Supreme Leader and destroy the Rebellion, as his every action on Crait had made clear, why had he allowed a Jedi to steal a lightsaber and simply walk right out of his grasp? It made no sense.

“How is she doing?” Rey asked.

“She’s getting worse. But we should arrive at Takodana in a few more hours. Maz Kanata has settled her “union dispute” and will be able to help us now.”

At least securing supplies makes sense, Poe thought to himself. Despite his outward bravado, he wasn’t ready to be fully in charge of the Rebellion and having a plan to focus on helps his mind feel clear.

“Won’t the First Order be looking for us on Takodana?” Rey asked worryingly. She remembered all too well the criminals, bounty hunters and First Order spies from her first visit to the Castle.

“Looking? Yes. But they can’t catch us if we’ve left before they arrive,” said Poe. “Besides, Maz has arranged a quiet back door entry for us. That should buy us plenty of time.”


	3. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know it’s not Star Wars until someone has a bad feeling about this.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” said Rey as they entered orbit above Takodana.

“Don’t worry. I have a plan. We’ll swing in from the far side of the planet and park the Falcon several clicks away under the cover of the forest. I’ll make contact with Maz and, if I know her, she’ll have had a secret entrance put in when she rebuilt after the First Order destroyed the old Cantina. A small, surface team will hike in, under cover of the forest, to reach the back door. We won’t go in through the main Cantina entrance, so no one will see us. I’ll arrange supplies and medical transport for General Organa and the other wounded. With any luck we’ll be gone within 12 hours and no one will even know we were here.”

 

Poe stated it with such confidence.  _Of course the Flyboy in Poe would feel comfortable with such a plan_ , thought Rey.

 

“I read your report, you know. You’re nervous because this is where it all started for you. I won’t let Kylo Ren capture you again. I know firsthand what he does to people...in his chair.” Poe shuddered a bit recalling this memory but placed his hand reassuringly over Rey’s.

 

But the creeping feeling at the base of Rey’s spine refused to go away.

 

Poe needed to get to know Rey better. Jedis had toppled powerful Empires, inspired Rebellions and most recently saved both his and the Rebellion’s ass, yet, somehow, their ways remained shrouded in mystery. A Jedi was potentially too useful and too important to remain an unknown. He needed to be sure Rey wouldn’t go hide from the Rebellion as Luke had and he needed to get to the bottom of what she _hadn’t_ said about her encounter with Kylo Ren. He made up his mind.

 

“Rey, I need you on the surface team. You and Finn are the last to have been on the surface of Takodana, so you are familiar with the terrain. You are both also the last to have had face-to-face contact with Maz Kanata. So you are in a best position to recognize if she’s been compromised or something is amiss. Plus, well, you have those handy Jedi skills...”

 

“Jedi skills? Poe, I told you Luke refused to teach me. I have hardly any skills at all and those that I do have I just happened onto by chance,” said Rey in a somewhat exasperated tone.

 

“Last time I checked, Rey, your “by chance” skills saved the Rebellion. And since Finn and I are on the surface team, we need a lucky rabbit’s foot,” Poe winked as he shoved the Falcon into gear and jolted around to the far side of the planet.

As if on cue, Finn and Chewie walked into the cockpit, taking a seat as Poe slid the Falcon into a tight clearing in an otherwise densely forested area. Finn handed Poe a blaster while cinching his own weapons belt. He handed Rey her staff and asked with a knowing look, “So, you’re coming with us, right?”

———-

“I figured it was only a matter of time before I heard from the Rebellion, I just didn’t expect it to be on my doorstep so soon, Poe Dameron. I’ve hardly had time to rebuild after your last visit.” Maz said in her typical, slow drawl.

 

“We are in a pinch right now. I’m sure we were not tracked here, but we’re pretty desperate right now. It’s General Organa, Maz. She’s not well and needs help.”

The last bit was obviously hard for Poe to put voice to.

 

“Ahhhh. Well then. I’ll send you coordinates to a cave. I had a secret entrance built inside of it during the reconstruction. I can have a good look at you there. Then we can talk some more,” Maz eyed Poe widely.

 

“Coordinates received, Maz. We’ll meet you there in...hmmm, 6 hours or so,” Poe pressed.

 

“Oh, and Poe...my back door isn’t guarded because I’ve had a bit of a problem with it. The cave isn’t exactly...inviting, or...uninhabited. I’m sure you can probably handle it, but watch yourself in there, hmmm?”

A sly smile spread across Maz’s face.

 

“Riiiight...” Poe said as he switched off the comm.

 

“Did she say a problem? Not uninhabited? What does that even mean?!? That wasn’t part of the plan. Poe,” Finn alarmed.

 

Rey stared at Poe, “Like I said, I have a bad feeling about this.”


	4. Takodana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your blasters, here we go!

Poe was firmly in his element now. He had a plan and a mission he was going to carry it out. General Organa’s life and the entire Rebellion hinged on its’ success and those were odds he was accostumed to dealing with. Granted, his plans usually involved blowing things up and more interesting piloting maneuvers, but it was some action none the less. As much as Poe was aware that he may be treading a thin line with his old style of plans, he couldn’t exactly afford to play it too safe this time either.

 

“Chewie, stay on the comms. If anything seems out of line, don’t look back. Punch it to the coordinates we discussed.”

 

Poe slung a water container over his shoulder and looked at Finn and Rey, “Let’s go.”

 

The first 2 hours of hiking were rather uneventful. She might even have considered it a beautiful hike, Rey thought to herself, had it not been for a growing feeling of eyes at her back. Between the steady pace, lack of sleep and warm forest, Rey found her mind wandering off in a sort of walking meditation. A sense of comfort spread over her body like a warm blanket and she began to hear a soft whispering sound. A sudden flush heated her neck and cheeks.

 

“Rey...” she heard her name as a seductive breath echoing in her ear.

 

Her foot caught on a root, she tripped and fell to her knees in shock, “Kriff!”

 

“Let’s take a break, Poe,” Finn said.

 

“Did you hear something,” Rey asked, rubbing her knee.

 

“Hear something? Like what,” Finn asked, scanning the surroundings with worry.

 

“No, nothing. But we’re getting close and need to be on our guard now,” Poe said as he handed the water around.

 

After a short break, they resumed the march. Soon, the uneasy feeling returned to Rey as they moved across a moss-covered floor.

 

“I think I recognize this place,” Rey said warily.

 

With a dawning realization she understood it was the place where she had met _him_ for the first time. Rey’s stomach flipped as thoughts came, unbidden, to her mind. She remembered the moment when he removed his helmet and she first saw Ben Solo. Rey had been completely disarmed by his eyes, softer and more expressive than she had thought possible for a monster, for Snoke’s apprentice. In that moment it had happened; that feeling of the Force, suddenly pulled out of her. It was as if Rey had a faucet deep inside of her that Ben had somehow turned it on. He cranked it to a steady flow at first but it continued to grow until it felt out of control, like a strong waterfall flowing through her, throbbing loudly in her ears.

 

“ _Don’t be afraid. I feel it too..._ ” the words had hung on his lips in an almost seductive manner.

 

Rey gulped down a breath.

 

“Not much farther now.”

 

The sound of Poe’s voice snapped her to attention again. Poe pushed them on at a hurried pace. They descended along a mossy ravine until it met a creek bed. Following the creek bed they eventually reached a large and beautiful pool fed by a waterfall cascading from the cliff high above. The pool was enclosed by sheer walls with no way to the top and almost no bank around the pool itself. It appeared that this pool had only one way in and out and the team was standing on it.

 

“It’s beautiful!” Finn uttered in awe.

 

“According to the coordinates, the cave is a few meters ahead. But I don’t see any path to the top. Let’s try to search the perimeter of this pool,” Poe reasoned.

 

Poe picked the right side of the pool, attempting to skirt along the right bank which was hardly even discernible. The bank was little more than a tiny, muddy, ledge against the sheer wall with barely any space to gain a foothold. The going was slow, wet and muddy. There was a lot of cursing amongst the Trio as they clung to the sheer face of the wall, alternately scraping fingers on rock or feet slipping and getting soaked in mud or water as they progressed. As they reached about half way around the pool, the roar of the waterfall became louder and the wall became more wet, slippery and moss covered. The waterfall’s rush throbbed in Rey’s ears evoking the uncomfortable memory again. Rey tried to refocus on the task before her, desperate to push down the feelings threatening to choke her and the thoughts racing through her mind. Finally, a break, a distraction.

 

“Look! There’s the cave,” Rey shouted to the others about the din.

 

She pointed to a place high above them. As Poe and Finn looked up, they saw that the wall cut back away from the cliff above the waterfall. About 50 feet up, was a cave tucked behind the waterfall otherwise completely hidden from view.

 

“Great! How are we supposed to get up there,” Finn complained.

 

“We just climb, Silly,” said Rey brightly.

 

Finn rolled his eyes. Climbing may be second nature for a scavengers, but ex-stormtroopers and pilots? Between the increasingly algae-slick surface of the more-or-less vertical wall, he wasn’t really sure how this was going to be accomplished.

 

“Just follow me! And, whatever you do, don’t look down,” encouraged Rey.

 

Thinking about Rose, Finn took a deep breath and concentrated on picking the same grips that Rey did. Poe followed Finn as they slowly climbed their way up the wall.

 

“There’s a small ledge to stand on here,” Rey shouted down with excitement.

 

Climbing was always exhilarating for her. She made her way to the ledge and could ease her way over to the entrance to the cave. Finn and Poe quickly followed and flopped themselves on the floor of the cave, exhausted with the effort. As the others caught their breath Rey found her mind, infuriatingly, turning back to Ben Solo. She needed to move, anything, just stop the thoughts.

 

“Which way now, Poe,” Rey inquired.

 

“Well, Maz couldn’t give specific directions for the cave interior. But it should be straight enough...” Poe was using his confident voice again but no one was buying it this time.

 

“What?!? We don’t have directions for a pitch black cave? You DO realize that caves are almost never straight tunnels, right,” Finn was not amused.

 

“I brought lights and we have a direction due to the coordinates. As long as we continue to move in the direction of coordinates. We’ll be fine,” Poe assured.

 

“And what happens when the cave doesn’t continue in that direction,” Finn muttered grumpily.

 

“Don’t forget about the “watching your back” and “inhabited” warning Maz gave us, either...” Rey interjected.

 

Finn rolled his eyes, “Great...”

 

“Yeah we might ought to keep our blasters ready. Just in case,” Poe said he handed out headlamps.

 

“You think?” Finn snarked as he adjusted his headlamp.

 

The cave entrance was a large, great hall that narrowed to a medium-sized tunnel rather quickly. About 1/2 mile into the cave they began to find animal bones at random intervals.

 

“Those are small animals, right? This thing is only eating wampa rats and forest animals but nothing big. Nothing big, right,” Finn was muttering more to himself than to anyone in particular.

 

They noticed fewer scattered bones as the tunnel began to narrow again, becoming not quite claustrophobic, but definitely tight.

 

“Um...is anyone else worried about the fact that this would be the perfect place for a trap,” Finn worried aloud.

 

“Shhhh! Did you hear that,” Poe hushed.

 

Rey wasn’t exactly sure but she thought she may have heard a distant scratching.

“Wait. Give me a minute,” she said.

 

She raised her hand and tried to stretch out with her feelings, using the Force. Poe looked on, watching Rey as she concentrated with closed eyes and a furrowed brow.

 

After a few moments Poe asked, “What is it?”

 

“I...I don’t know...I think maybe there is something alive ahead of us,” Rey said uncertainly.

 

“Is it Maz,” Poe asked hopefully.

 

“I can’t tell. I’m not even sure the size, or number or if this is even really possible. I...I don’t know what I’m doing...” Rey said with a sigh.

 

“It’s OK, Rey. Only one way forward, right,” Poe said with a smile.

 

They pressed on and felt as the narrow tunnel ended in a massive, hall-shaped room. Their headlamps could not pierce the darkness that lay far ahead but they could hear the sounds of their foot steps echo on distant, unseen walls.

 

“The coordinates indicate we are very close now! Maz is probably waiting at the door on the far side of this hall,” Poe said with renewed confidence.

 

Finn audibly sighed with relief at the new sense of space. But Rey found herself fighting an increasing sense of dread. Every footfall began to feel worryingly loud. Crunch. She was now free from the confines of the narrow tunnel, but Rey felt compelled to move shoulder-to-shoulder with Finn. Crunch.

 

“Quit crowding me, Rey,” Finn said.

 

Crunch.

 

“Shhhh,” a feeling of panic was rising in Rey.

 

Crunch.

 

“Hey, what’s this? I almost tripped over it,” Poe raised an object about the length of his arm.

 

Finn focused his headlamp at it.

 

“It’s just a...oh, aaaaaaahhh...”

 

Finn was suddenly at a loss for words as they all realized at once that Poe was handling what appeared to be a human spine. They heard a quiet scratching noise coming from somewhere in the area behind them.

 

“P-put that down...v-v-very quietly...” Finn whispered.

 

But it was too late and Rey knew it just a split-second before it happened.

 

“Move,” she shouted as they all dove in opposite directions.

 

A huge scorpion-like tail came crashing down on the spot where Poe had just laid the spine down. The Trio turned to get a better view of whatever it was and the headlights seemed to blind it momentarily. It was an enormous insect of some kind with shiny black armor. It had the bulbous body and the creepy, complex eyes of a spider, but with the legs and tail of a scorpion.

 

“What-what the hell is that,” Finn shouted.

 

“I don’t know, just blast it,” Poe yelled in return.

 

Gods, she wished she had a working lightsaber right now. What was she going to do with a staff against this creature? She reached out again and thought she could feel this creature’s confusion. It is only used to ambushing one thing at a time, she thought to herself.

 

“Keep moving,” Rey instructed.

 

They weaved in and out, constantly moving and shooting it but to no real effect. The giant insect was closing and nearly striking someone every time.

 

“We aren’t going to last this way! The armor absorbs the blasters,” Poe yelled with exasperation.

 

“Shoot the eye,” Rey yelled as she dove and rolled away.

 

The insect’s tail crashed at the exact spot where she stood just a breath before. In that moment of its’ distraction, Finn took aim and cleanly shot one the insect’s eyes. It screamed and lashed its’ tail wildly in Finn’s direction. Poe and Rey worked together to draw the insect’s attention again so Finn could escape. As the insect turned to Rey, Finn shot its’ final eye. Blinded and helpless, the insect retreated through the narrow tunnel they had just been in.

 

“Woo!!” Finn shouted and pumped his fist.

 

“You got it,” Rey ran to Finn and patted him on the back.

 

“Now let’s find this door before it decides to come back,” Poe pressed.

 

They quickly made their way to the back of the hall where they easily found a steel door built into the cave wall. Poe knocked loudly on the door. The door slid back with a hiss as Maz Kanata stood before them.

 

“Poe Dameron! I see you have arrived. Finn and Rey are with you as well, good! Come here and let me have a look at you.”

 

Maz adjusted her glasses and slung a close shoulder over Poe as she examined him intimately.

 

“How is my handsome Resistance hero, huh? You know not all good leaders have to give up their favorite spaceships or their heroic adventures. How did you manage that Scarab, by the way,” Maz crooned over Poe.

 

“Scarab? Is that what that was? Finn blinded it and we barely managed to escape, Maz. Thanks for the heads up, by the way,” Poe said.

 

“Finn blinded it, eh? No more running away, I see. Finally found something worth sticking around for,” Finn blushed a bit at Maz’s words.

 

Maz adjusted her glasses multiple times as she examined Rey very closely now.

 

“Ahhhh, Rey...you have the look of one torn in half, incomplete and unsure. Why do you fight against yourself? Why deny being made whole? No one can really show you your place if you won’t accept what is right in front of you.”

 

Poe’s eyes widened at these words. Maz always spoke a bit in riddles, but Poe wasn’t too comfortable to know that Rey was “torn in half” and fighting against herself. Is that why Luke had refused teach her? Because she was unstable and being pulled to the dark side? That might explain a lot about why she’d been allowed to board Snoke’s ship and why Kylo Ren would let her escape unharmed...Poe’s mind raced with possible explanations.

 

“Come! Let’s talk somewhere more comfortable than the cellar. Besides, by looks of you, you could all use a drink.”

 

Maz led them out of the cellar, through the kitchens and into a quiet booth in a dark corner of the Castle. She left them there without a word and returned a short time later with a tray heavily laden with drinks. Poe scanned the busy room.

 

“Maz, we were trying to avoid being seen...”

 

“Well, Poe, we can’t exactly use the cave since you didn’t manage to kill the Scarab. The only way out now is through the bar. So you all might as well relax, get comfortable, and try to blend in while you wait for the room to clear out. Bottoms up!”

 

Maz raised a glass and motioned to the others to follow.

 

“To those we’ve lost,” Poe said solemnly.

 

Everyone touched glasses and drained them.

 

“Now, tell me about the Princess...” Maz asked quietly.

 

“The Princ...General was sucked out into space when her deck was destroyed in the fighting. She...she managed to bring herself back to the ship...she was in a coma then regained consciousness during our escape. Shortly after our escape, she fell back into a coma and has not woken. Her vitals signs are weakening, Maz. We only have almost no medical supplies aboard the Falcon, we don’t have a medical droid and no way to help her or the other wounded,” Poe looked in Finn’s direction.

 

“She returned to the ship by herself? Interesting...I’ll arrange a transport shuttle to take you back to your ship when the bar clears. There is a doctor one system over that owes me a favor. Now let’s drink and laugh so we don’t draw any attention to ourselves. Rey, it’s your turn,” Maz said with a large smile, raising a glass.

 

“To friends,” Rey said with a smile and a wink at Finn. They clinked glasses and drained them.

 

The drinks were strong but had just enough sweetness that she was able to stomach them. She noted that she and the others were certainly feeling more relaxed now...

 

Poe leaned in to the table, “We need a bit more than medical help, though. We are completely alone now and without any support. We need to help muscling some old allies into helping support us and find a new base.”

 

“So you haven’t heard, then,” Maz said with a nod.

 

“Heard what,” asked Poe.

 

“It’s all over the back channels. They are calling it Kylo Ren’s great defeat and the new hope of the Rebels. While the First Order believed it was wiping out the Rebel fleet, apparently a Jedi snuck on board a First Order ship. The Jedi managed to evade Kylo Ren, kill Snoke and escape. To add insult to injury, apparently an ex-Stormtrooper killed Captain Phasma and destroyed the ship,” Maz looked directly at Rey and Finn as she told this part of the story.

 

“But there’s more! While perusing the Rebels, Luke Skywalker reappears as if out of legend and challenges Kylo Ren, allowing the Rebels to escape the First Order yet again. Of course, the stories vary somewhat, some say Skywalker defeated Kylo Ren outright, but took pity on him and let him live. Some say he denied Kylo Ren victory by committing seppuku. Some say the new Jedi used a mind trick to fool Ren into thinking Skywalker was before him. Whatever the case, the story ends the same way-the Rebels escape victorious and there is a groundswell of renewed hope against the First Order,” Maz leaned back with a wide smile as her table mates sat wide eyed and open-mouthed.

 

“So drink, victors! Finn, I believe it is your turn,” Maz chuckled.

 

“To Rebel scum,” Finn said it enthusiastically, if a bit too loudly.

 

They all laughed and drank deeply at this good news.

 

“I need to see to our arrangements now. Stay here and I will have my most trusted server attend you. She will bring whatever you want and will let you know when the transport ship is here and it is safe to leave. This is going to take some time so get comfortable, keep ordering, and act casual,” Maz stood and took her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 6/28/18


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve had some action now it’s time for a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first day (and first time) posting. I have about 12 chapters already written. I’ll post this chapter but then I have to get on with the rest of my actual life today. I’ll try posting some more this evening. If not, expect more chapters in very short order over the next few days! Cheers!

Kylo Ren’s booted thudded heavily on the moss covered ground beneath his feet. He didn’t bother walking silently. He liked his prey to know he was approaching. It was more menacing, and effectively took them off guard. How often had his prey simply stopped at the sight of him? So easily allowing him the extra split-second advantage he needed to freeze them in place with the Force. Once frozen, he could then savor the the moment of their fear, the look on their faces, at his leisure. The dense, green trees and terrain here made it impossible to get visual on his quarry. But he knew he was close. He could hear her labored, panicked breathing as an echo in his ears.

 

The intel had specified that the droid was accompanying a scavenger girl. Find the girl, find the droid, then obtain the key to Luke Skywalker. His purpose was so clear and certain before him. As he reached the peak of the ridge before him, he looked down and saw her. Predictably, she used her one moment to grab a blaster and shoot it pathetically. But the Force is faster than a mere blaster and Kylo easily froze both the energy and her with a single wave of his hand. _Why don’t any of them know this,_ he thought with a small smirk. Kylo could see sweat glistening from her temples and the hard lines of her collarbone as she strained desperately against his Force grasp. She was certainly stronger than his average prey. As he approached, a strange, uneasy feeling began to creep up his spine. Pushing it away, he continued to advance. As he reached her, he knew instantly that he would have to carry her, to feel the weight of her in his arms. He waved his hand again and she slumped easily into his waiting embrace. Unconscious and unrestrained, he could now examine the scavenger girl at his leisure. She had a subtle sort of beauty due to the strength she so obviously possessed. Her neck stretched out long and open over his arm like an invitation. Something inside him felt undone, a knot uncoiled. He leaned in to the space just behind her ear and inhaled gently. He exhaled her scent and reached for her neck. But instead of choking her, he found himself stroking his fingers down her exquisite, exposed neck. He silently cursed the gloves that denied him contact with that flesh. He pulled her closer, he would take the contact he craved. He brushed his lips slowly and softly along her cheek until he reached the corner of her lips. He felt an uncomfortable tightness arise in his pants. He continued to move his lips until they aligned, hovering, over hers. He inhaled her.

 

“Rey,” he exhaled her name in a deep vibrato.

 

“Supreme Leader! I’m-I’m sorry to disturb...” Hux exclaimed with shock.

 

Kylo Ren was jolted awake to find the ginger irritant inside his personal quarters and gawking at Kylo’s obvious erection while 4 stormtroopers flanked the entrance door. “Explain yourself quickly, Hux, before I throw you out of an air lock for this intrusion,” Kylo growled thickly.

 

“Supreme Leader, I...I attempted to contact you through the comms several times. There was no response. We...I, I was concerned you were...there was...a problem,” Hux’s mouth stumbled over the words.

 

“Even the Supreme Leader must sleep, Hux. What was so important you deemed it enough to disturb me inside of my private chambers?” Kylo raised his hand to demonstrate his quickly evaporating patience. Hux was now being held on tip-toes by the Force.

 

“We have a lead on where the remaining Rebels have travelled, Sir.” Hux delivered this news with a choke.

 

Kylo released him and said, “Excellent. I will ready myself. Meet me with a full report in 15 minutes.”

 

Hux hesitated in the doorway. “Supreme Leader, Sir, I can have anyone you may desire brought to your chambers at any time to attend to your...um...needs. I was often entrusted to hand select...entertainment...for Snoke’s pleasure.”

 

Kylo extended his hand and Force-pushed Hux out of the doorway and into the outside wall, knocking the wind out of him. The doors to his chambers shut as Hux shifted onto all fours, coughing and trying to regain his breath.

 

Snoke had been right, he thought with disgust. I am nothing more than an impulsive child, unable to control myself and weakened, even in my dreams, by an untrained girl. Kylo was alone again and took a deep breath. Again she came unbidden to his mind and he felt the now-too-familiar tightening in his pants. He could not understand what was compelling him, but it hardly mattered at the moment. Snoke wasn’t here anymore and he knew what was needed to clear his mind. He stepped into the ’fresher and took himself in hand. He finished with a moan and let the warm water fall over on him for some time, the loud rushing noise of water throbbing in ears.


	6. Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Takodana always the place where things go sideways?

“Takodana...?”

 

This information stunned Kylo Ren to near silence. Hadn’t he just been dreaming of Rey and Takodana? What did this mean?!? Was Rey unable to keep the connection closed to him? But then a more ominous worry trumpeted in his thoughts. Had she figured out a way to manipulate his dreams as Snoke had once done?

 

“Supreme Leader, our informant is not the usual bounty hunter, but someone close to Maz Kanata. We used our connections within the criminal syndicate to compromise someone in her organization,” Hux stated with confidence.

 

“General, I don’t need to tell you that the First Order can not afford another misstep with the Rebellion,” growled Kylo.

 

“Sir, the Rebels will need a place to regroup and resupply after we destroyed their fleet and base on Crait. Maz Kanata is in a position to offer those supplies and services,” answered Hux.

 

“Change course to Takodana and inform me when we’ve reached orbit,” Kylo Ren said as he quickly turned and departed to his command room and his view of the stars.

 

There he would have more time to consider what his dream had meant and what he should do when he captured Rey.

 

——

 

Hux reported over the comm, “Supreme Leader, we have reached orbit over Takodana. Our informant tells us there is a transport vessel. We suspect it is on its’ way back from a supply run to a larger Rebel ship. We’ve also been informed that someone fitting the description of the scavenger girl that killed Snoke is inside the bar.”

 

“Have any Knights of Ren arrived yet,” Kylo inquired.

 

“No, Supreme Leader. They are still in route.”

 

Kylo silently cursed under his breath.

 

“Have a team meet me at the hanger then, General Hux,” Kylo replied.

 

Hux and a team of stormtroopers awaited in formation beside a transport as Kylo Ren arrived.

 

Ren issued his orders, “Even though our priority is the scavenger girl that killed Snoke, leave her to me. She is formidable. Handle all secondary targets-the transport, the Rebels and anyone foolish enough to get in our way.”

 

“Supreme Leader, Sir, aren’t you taking your helmet,” Hux pressed.

 

Kylo raised one hand while he squeezed his other into a tight fist.

 

The sound of choking was heard over Kylo’s words, “I no longer have need of helmets, General. Question me again and I may lose my temper.”

 

Aboard the transport to Takodana Kylo silently brooded. Hux had been making too much of a habit of openly questioning him. Kylo was aware that Hux did not buy his explanation that Rey alone had killed Snoke and escaped. But with Kylo’s superior powers, Hux was not in a position to fully defy him either. Perhaps Kylo just needed to follow Snoke’s example when dealing with Hux? Perhaps more frequent demonstrations of power would remind him that obedience was not optional with the _Supreme Leader_.

 

The transport set down in the woods a short distance from the bar. The Stormtroopers wordlessly took up a close formation around the Supreme Leader. They headed toward the Castle under the cover of trees and brush. They paused a moment as they reached the edge of the clearing. A transport ship was parked with it’s hanger door open a short distance from the entrance to the bar but no one appeared to be outside.

 

“Orders, Sir,” the lead Stormtrooper inquired.

 

“Hold for my signal. The informant said the girl was inside the bar. Let’s wait to see if she comes out,” Kylo said.

 

The words were hardly out of his mouth when Poe, Finn and Rey walked out of the hanger door, casually talking amongst themselves.

 

“Now,” Kylo ordered.

 

The Stormtroopers opened fire at the transport door as they made a slow advance. Kylo remained hidden in the forest, he would let the Stormtroopers flush them out first before he made any move. The trio retreated to cover in the doorway of the transport and returned fire.

 

Poe thought best in the heat of battle and quickly came up with a plan, “We have to get back to the Falcon before any TIEs arrive. We’ll have the best chance if we split up and draw them off in different directions. Finn, go that way, Rey that way, we meet back at the Millennium Falcon. Ready?...Now!”

 

Rey nodded her assent as she and they all took off in different directions. Finn and Poe fired their blasters as they ran, Rey headed to the forest at a full sprint. Kylo spotted her and emerged from the clearing, heading directly for her. There was some distance to cover but he only needed to get close enough to Force freeze her. But she was out of Kylo’s sight and under the cover of trees before he could even get close. Kylo focused all of his attention on Rey. He barely registered the noise of the transport lifting off or the overlapping shouts of stormtroopers as they exchanged confused fire between Poe, Finn and the transport.

 

Once under cover, Rey took a moment to catch her breath and evaluate what she could do next. She watched the transport pull away with no TIEs in the sky. Her eyes lowered to the field and her heart stopped for a moment. The unmistakable visage of Kylo Ren was moving, fast, in her direction. Behind him, a number of stormtroopers were chasing Poe into the woods, blasters firing in quick succession. Finn had already disappeared, but a line of Stormtroopers firing into the woods told her where he was.

 

A moment of panic washed over her as she realized she was facing Kylo Ren alone, on Takodana, and without a lightsaber. Again. She cursed herself for not making more time to try to repair it. Without a lightsaber, she reasoned, her best option was to maintain cover and find a good place to hide. The cave at the waterfall. So long as she didn’t go too deep into the cave, she could likely avoid the Scarab. She scanned her surroundings for another cover position, identified it, and sprinted hard behind a rocky outcrop. At that same moment, Kylo Ren reached the edge of the woods and caught a glimpse of Rey as she tucked behind the rocks.

 

“Rey! We aren’t finished yet,” bellowed Kylo.

 

His blood was getting hot at the prospect of chasing down prey. Rey crouched and dove, crouched and dove between cover positions.

 

“I see you, Rey!”

 

She realized almost too late that he was quickly closing the distance between them. The need to scan her surroundings was slowing her down. She fought down panic as she determined to make a sprint for a farther cover position. She jumped up and ran hard. He reached out with the Force but she had crested a ridge and was hidden from view before he could complete the gesture. She began to recognize the moss-covered floor and knew the ravine was just a bit farther. She pushed on hard, heart throbbing in her ears, legs burning, hoping to lose him in the hidden ravine.

 

Kylo reached the ridge and looked around. He realized too late that he could not keep up with her speed. Shifting gears, Kylo decided that if he couldn’t outrun Rey, he could track her. Besides, she couldn’t last at that pace forever and he had her at a disadvantage without a lightsaber. He scanned the ground and quickly noticed footprints impressed here and there into the soft, moss-covered floor.

 

Rey reached the cover of the ravine with a gasp and doubled over. When she had regained her breath she quieted to see if she could hear any sign that she had been followed. Hearing none, she made her way carefully towards the waterfall.

 

Kylo followed the footprints until they seemed to turn abruptly into the entrance that was almost hidden from view. He paused for a moment then decided to follow the higher path along the cliffs above the hidden ravine. He hoped to get the opportunity to surprise her from an elevated position. The vegetation did not quite come up to meet the edge, leaving a narrow, but more-or-less clear path he could hurry along. After a few minutes, he paused and reached out with the Force to see if he could feel her presence. A feeling akin to a closed steel door lay just ahead. His blood rose as he realized he was close now and closing on Rey fast. He slowed slightly and quieted his footsteps, careful not to disturb any vegetation or make a sound. In a few short moments Kylo had Rey in view in the narrow few feet that lay between the cliffs.

 

Rey kept glancing behind her, occasionally stopping. Her senses were telling her she was being hunted. But she had not thought to look up yet. _This opportunity will not last_ , Kylo silently thought to himself. Suddenly he thought about how she had defeated him twice before when she didn’t have a lightsaber. Kylo quickly decided his best chance to capture her would be to rely on a combination of his strength and the element of surprise. Rey was about 25 feet below him now. He chose not to ignite his lightsaber, the sound would surely alert her. Kylo took a calming breath and Force-jumped into the ravine and on top of Rey.

 

There was an immediate struggle of flailing limbs and shouting, but Kylo had gained an excellent position by surprising her. He had managed to straddle her torso and pin her arms over her head. Fearing she may break a Force grip, he declined to rely on the Force at all and instead used his own strength against her. To her quickly encompassing fear, Rey realized she was no match against his size and strength.

 

“There’s nowhere left to hide, Rey” Kylo said with a slight smirk.

 

Rey twisted and groaned under his grasp, making a last desperate effort but she could not break free. Kylo had her. He was so close to her now that her eyes seemed to move on their own and lock onto his. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the familiar softness in their brown depths.

 

“Now answer me! Are you using Snoke’s bond to influence my dreams?” he demanded.

 

“What?!? No! Are-are you,” Rey quickly shot a question back.

 

“No! I haven’t been able to see or hear you since you cut me out on Crait.”

 

Rey noticed that his tone was tinged with anger and sadness here. More like Ben, less the Supreme Leader.

 

“Wait, are you saying you’ve been dreaming about me,” Rey said with the hint of smirk.

 

“Have you dreamed about me,” Ben shot right back.

 

They were both silent for a moment as they each realized the answer that neither truly wanted to put voice to. Rey timidly broke the silence with a question.

 

“Ben, could this mean Snoke isn’t really dead?”

 

“Impossible! You were there. His body had form. I even felt his energy expire in the Force,” Ben exclaimed with certainty.

 

Rey got quickly to the point, “Then why was the bond still open after he died and why are we, apparently, dreaming of one another?”

 

“I had a dream about you and I here on Takodana _before_ I got the report that you were seen here...” Ben said it as if he was puzzling it out aloud.

 

“What are you saying? That you see the future in dreams,” Rey questioned with impatience.

 

“No...I don’t know. It wasn’t exactly like this in my dream. I can’t make any sense of this!” Ben was getting exasperated.

 

Rey was feeling caged and losing patience, “Any sense of what?!? Killing my friends? Holding me down as you tell me you dream about me? Destroying the galaxy?!?”

 

It was Rey’s turn to rage now. She renewed her twisting efforts to free herself.

 

“Why do you continue this pointless struggle,” he snarled, his blood beginning to boil again.

 

“Because I can’t let monsters rule the galaxy,” she spat.

 

“I offered you the galaxy and it wasn’t enough!”

 

Ben’s accusation hung heavy in the air.

 

“Well, I don’t want the galaxy,” Rey shouted back.

 

“Maybe I don’t either!”

 

The words were out of Kylo’s mouth before he knew where they came from. Rey’s eyes widened and her lips parted in disbelief. The sudden impulse of his words seemed to carry from his mouth to hers as he leaned over and kissed Rey deeply. In defiance of her every rational thought, Rey was quickly losing herself in his soft lips and roaming tongue. She found herself returning his kiss. Once the passion got started it rose, almost exponentially, between them. It was so quick and intense that Rey gasped into Ben’s mouth.

 

Suddenly, Rey felt a sharp pain in her wrist and screamed in pain. Ben released her arms and his weight rolled off of her.

 

“Rey! Run for it!”

 

Rey sat up, completely dazed from the heady mixture of passion, sensation and emotion that had consumed her. She heard the sound of a blaster and felt a distant twinge of pain. She was being dragged to her feet and forced into a run before she even understood what had happened.


	7. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s about to get complicated.

“I promised I wouldn’t let him take you, Rey. But I need an explanation right now, damn you!”

 

Poe was panting the words as he fell into a seat. Poe had run them for what seemed forever, to the point of exhaustion. He hadn’t let go of Rey until he had thrown her, bodily, onto the deck of the waiting Millennium Falcon. Rey wasn’t sure if it was the exhaustion or the circumstance, but she couldn’t seem to find her breath or voice.

 

“Hey, who’s shouting,” Finn asked in alarm.

 

Poe didn’t take his eyes off of Rey.

 

“Why was Kylo Ren kissing you,” he demanded.

 

Finn couldn’t believe this. His eyes bulged as his open mouth struggled to make words.

 

“Kissing...Poe...what?!? This can’t...you must be...mistaken...”

 

“I know what I saw,” Poe said with disgust.

 

Rey knew she needed to find some words, and fast.

 

Between sucking breaths she managed to blurt out some words, “I...I don’t know what...happened. He just...we were just...we were talking. He had me pinned...I couldn’t escape...I was fighting him...and then, then...”

 

She couldn’t bring herself to look at Finn or say the words aloud.

 

“That didn’t look like much of a struggle to me, Rey,” Poe said in a dangerous tone.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Finn looked in disbelief at Poe, “you are saying you saw Kylo Ren, the _Supreme Leader_ , kissing Rey?”

 

“It all happened so fast! He...he jumped on me from out of nowhere...and I don’t have a lightsaber. He...he held me down...you saw it,” she said.

 

“Rey? Our Rey-” asked Finn, clearly in shock.

 

“Yes, I saw how Kylo Ren was definitely not holding a lightsaber to your throat. How it wasn’t even ignited! How he wasn’t breaking in to your mind...” the words dripped with Poe’s increasing mistrust.

 

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud howling from Chewie in the cockpit. Poe rushed to the cockpit, Finn eyeing Rey as the two followed just behind. Poe switched on the comms.

 

“This is Poe Dameron. Go ahead.”

 

“Poe, thank Gods. You and Rey need to get here immediately. General Organa has awakened and asked for you both. Poe...it’s not good. You need to hurry...” the voice of the Rebel Comms Tech lowered as she said the words.

 

“What about Rose? How’s Rose,” Finn cut in.

 

“She’s doing well. No permanent damage. She’s ready to see you too, Finn,” a smile was evident in the Tech’s voice.

 

“Chewie, get us there. Fast,” said Poe.

 

“We’ll continue this discussion later, Rey,” Poe hung an ominous emphasis on her name.


	8. Dark Ascendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****TRIGGER WARNING****
> 
> This story takes a dark turn in this chapter. If you have triggers for violence, sex, violent sex or BDSM - TURN BACK NOW.
> 
> Otherwise, buckle up, Dear Reader. We’re diving headlong into smut territory.

When Kylo Ren regained consciousness he found himself laying in the medical bay onboard _The Finalizer_. He was unclothed from the waist up and he felt several bacta patches along his chest and back.

 

A nearby medical droid beeped then spoke in a mechanical voice, “You have multiple injuries. You must continue to rest. I will administer a sedative now.”

 

The medical droid extended an arm containing a shot and began moving towards Kylo. Anger arose in Kylo and he called his lightsaber to his hand. He ignited it and his fury was instant. He rose from the table and began destroying everything within sight. With each new thought he hacked at something. He’d been injured and had to deal with the medical droids again; slice. His mission had been a failure on every level; crash. Hux’s smirking face; slash, slash. His weakness with Rey; slam. He didn’t, he couldn’t, process what had just happened on Takodana; strike, strike, strike.

 

The medical bay was in shambles but it wasn’t enough to deaden his rage. He could exhaust his fury in the training room, Kylo reasoned with what sense he could muster. He was impossible not to notice half clothed and storming down the hallway emanating such rage that Stormtroopers began diving out of his way as he barreled toward his training room. Along the way, Kylo Force-choked innumerable Officers and threw at least one battalion’s worth of Stormtroopers.

 

As he reached his destination Kylo imagined the vastness of space and inhaled its’ black emptiness. Kylo rarely pulled down so much dark power. It was a heady mix of bottomless anger that made his power feel limitless. He howled as he switched on six training droids and didn't stop until the training room was a smoking ruin.

 

The door to the training room opened and smoke poured from it. Kylo reached out and squeezed his hand, Force-choking whomever had dared to interrupt him. As the smoke cleared he observed Hux writhing upon the ground, clutching at his neck. 

 

Kylo stepped over Hux as he exited the training room, having expended just enough energy to ebb his fury somewhat but the darkness still consumed him. He decided to head to his private quarters lest he destroy any more of the ship. The guards at his door visibly flinched as Kylo rounded the corner and came into view. He managed just enough self-control to keep himself from Force-choking the lot of them. He barged into his quarters still full of dark power and a barely contained rage.

 

Sensing movement inside, he easily gestured a freeze with the Force. Using the Dark Side of the Force felt so good right now, so seductive, he closed his eyes and suppressed a moan as he kept his hand extended. When he regained his composure, his open eyes beheld two beautiful, slave women standing frozen inside his quarters. _So this is why Hux had come to my training room_ , thought Kylo.

 

“Hux thinks two whores will calm the Supreme Leader? Ha! Fine,” Kylo half laughed as he said the words aloud to himself.

 

Being offered up a new focus for his attentions, Kylo let his restraint loosen and determined to use the Force until he was utterly spent. He raised his hand and released the woman with auburn hair but kept his eyes focused on the still Frozen brunette.

 

“Remove your clothes and approach,” he commanded without looking at her.

 

The auburn-haired slave girl did so without question and stood before the Supreme Leader, head bowed and showing the appropriate deference. _These are probably the Skin Trader’s most high quality and expensive girls_ , Kylo thought to himself. So Hux had decided he wanted beautiful women...The dark power pushed him to make filthy all the beautiful things Hux had laid before him. Kylo unfastened his pants continuing to stare at the frozen brunette. She had a slightly pouty mouth and her eyes held the frightened look that he so loved in his prey. He would make her watch until he was done with her friend. Then he would take his time on her.

 

“Kneel and open your mouth,” he said while continuing to stare at the brunette.

 

The auburn-haired woman obeyed and Kylo urged his erect member into her waiting mouth. He slowly pumped his hips into her mouth, taking his time to draw out his pleasure. The auburn whore had skill, but the darkness rose to a peak that demanded more. This darkness would only find pleasure through control and use of the Force.

 

“Stick out your tongue,” he said.

 

She obeyed.

 

“Farther,” He slapped her on the cheek with the Force as he demanded it.

 

He used the Force to hold either side of her head. He would be satisfied with nothing less than the back of her throat. He began a more aggressive pumping now, pushing deep into her mouth. She struggled to catch her breath as his every plunge met it’s intended target and cut off her windpipe. The darkness began to ooze over Kylo irresistibly.

 

He slowed the pace only slightly, pulling out half way as he demanded of her, “Call my name, whore.”

 

With her tongue hanging out and mouth full, the auburn-haired whore chanced a confused look up at him in askance.

 

“Say it,” Kylo warned dangerously.

 

He squeezed the Force slightly and made the watching brunette squeak with pain. Her eyes darted from her friend and back up to him.

 

“Su-pweeme Weedah,” the auburn haired whore attempted with a full mouth.

 

“My Lord,” he commanded.

 

“Mah...Loorr” she managed.

 

The Dark Lord returned her service by thrusting into the very back of her throat. He kept her head still as he placed himself deep in her throat now, his swollen member cutting off her windpipe and choking her. The darkness inside of Kylo absolutely delighted in this act of power. He removed himself only when she was red-faced and sweating. Even then, Kylo only removed himself from her throat halfway, forcing her to gulp down air quickly around his throbbing mass. The Supreme Leader left scant time for her to catch her breath before repeating the process. He didn’t stop until sweat and tears had slicked the auburn whore’s face.

 

The darkness inside of Kylo sang and reached a fever pitch. He took up a vicious pace now. At his climax, he used the Force to pull himself into the very back of her throat again and buck into it with a loud groan. He was finished with her, but the dark power had left Kylo with energy to spare. He used the Force to push away the auburn-haired whore and froze her in place.

 

“Your turn,” Kylo snarled as he released the brunette.

 

He didn’t finish with them until he was utterly exhausted. The satiated darkness was replaced with an empty, hollow feeling that actually felt like a blessing comparatively. Kylo threw himself on his bed. With his remaining strength he pulled on the Force again. In one fluid gesture of the Force, he opened the door and pushed the naked whores, shaking and whimpering, into the hall. The door closed behind them and Kylo immediately fell into a deep slumber.

 

—-

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Supreme Leader. But you are needed in one hour. The Knights of Ren have arrived.” Hux croaked with a hoarse voice.

 

As Hux bowed deeply, Kylo noted he was wearing a neck brace and had a black eye.

 

“Yes, of course. I will prepare now.” Kylo paused as he recalled how easily yesterday’s rampage of destruction had coursed through him.

 

“Did yesterday’s...suggestions...aid you, Supreme Leader?” Hux’s tone was a mix of inquiry and deference.

 

Kylo noted to himself that yesterday’s rage had at least served a purpose with regards to Hux. But Kylo decided it was best to deny Hux a response to that question.

 

“Leave me,” he waved. Hux bowed as he exited.

 

One hour later Kylo Ren stood in his command room, grappling with the tenuousness of his position and possibility of what might happen. He was firmly stuck between a rock and a hard place. Snoke had kept the Knights of Ren separated from him for quite some time. Kylo had already surmised Snoke’s purpose. Doing so isolated and weakened Kylo. But the possibility existed that Snoke may also have been poisoning the Knights against their Master. Presumably, the Knights of Ren were about to gather and renew their declaration of loyalty to him as their Master...or they might challenge him and try to supplant him with another.

 

Hux had made his suspicions of Kylo Ren clear in the wake of Snoke’s death. He had challenged Kylo to the point of insubordination on multiple occasions. Without the strength of the Knights of Ren at his sole command, Kylo’s position, as well his life, were at jeopardy. Kylo knew he needed this rite of ascendancy to be completed without a challenge in order to seal his relationship between the Dark Side and the First Order.

 

Gazing at the endless sea of stars from his command room he pushed the tiny points of lights away and wrapped the dark blanket of space thickly around him in preparation. The Dark side of the Force so palpably emanated around him that some of First Order Officers milling about shrunk away at his presence. Good, Kylo thought. No one questions a Leader they fear.

 

Hux entered the bridge and all eyes turned to him. _He was always good at public displays_ , thought Kylo with a sneer.

 

With a low bow Hux announced, “Supreme Leader, the Knights of Ren have arrived.”

 

Kylo Ren turned to face the Six Knights, radiating all of the dark power he could muster. They were each clad in black and wore a mask to shield their face, just as he had once done. He had no need of masks now. They will kill me or not, he thought darkly.

 

One by one, the Knights of Ren stepped forward. And one by one they knelt before Kylo Ren. In unison they uttered the words, “We recognize you, Kylo Ren, as Master of the Knights of Ren.“

 

Kylo spoke to the Knights, but he stated it loudly for all the assembled Officers to hear, “I name myself Dark Lord. Submit as my apprentice and I will teach you the power of the Dark Side. Refuse me and die!”

 

Kylo approached each Knight in turn to receive their response.

 

“I recognize you as Dark Lord. I give my life in service to you, and the teachings of the Dark Side.”

 

Six times Kylo stood before a bowed Knight, and six times he received the same reply. The ritual was complete. Kylo Ren had ascended without challenge.


	9. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I had to write. A proper goodbye for a favorite character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********************  
> Thanks for the Kudos and comments! Writing has really surprised me. I have never written before and never considered myself “good” at writing either. But I have discovered that I really enjoy getting everything floating around in my mind out of it and onto paper. Despite that, it felt like a HUGE step of bravery for me to actually put the Dark Ascendant chapter out into the world. It’s one thing to think something privately, it’s another to put it into words, and quite another to put it out there for public consumption. Whew!  
> I hope you enjoyed it and the upcoming chapters I will publish today.  
> **********************

The trio touched down at an outpost-style clinic situated in a remote canyon town. Poe and Rey were immediately directed down a corridor. Finn was directed down a separate corridor in the opposite direction. Finn raised a tentative hand to wave goodbye to Rey, but seemed to second guess himself halfway through. He turned away and headed with the medical droid. Poe was already a short distance ahead. Rey jogged to keep up. A doctor met them outside of the door.

 

“I’m sorry. There’s nothing that can be done. What anyone knows about of Force-related injuries is limited at best, but she was exposed to an explosion and the vacuum of space. Frankly, it’s amazing that she ever regained consciousness or survived at all, let alone for this length of time. The best I can determine, she has been keeping herself alive using the Force,” the doctor explained.

 

“She wants to speak with you both. But she asked to speak with you first, Poe,” the doctor said.

 

The staff walked away to give them a bit of privacy. Rey waited outside of the door, tears welling in her eyes as she contemplated how she was going to watch yet another person leave her. She closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. Inhale. Exhale. The connection between them blew open.

 

“Ben!” She gasped.

 

“I’ve told you before, he’s gone,” Kylo replied with a hint of disdain.

 

“I don’t know how to say this to you,” Rey struggled.

 

“Was I that bad on Takodana?” Kylo snarked.

 

It suddenly struck Rey that this might be exactly the sort of thing Han Solo would have said.

 

“Ben, it’s your Mother. She’s dying,” Rey finally managed.

 

“What?...my Mother? I thought she escaped with all of you! What did you do to her,” Kylo could feel his composure slipping.

 

“One of your TIEs struck the deck she was on. She used the Force to save herself, but you know she never trained. She...I think she burned out her life force in the attempt. Ben, she’s asked to speak to me....if there’s anything you want me to tell her...” Rey trailed off barely able to continue speaking.

 

“Anything to tell her, Rey? The woman who threw me away for her cause? She’s not much different than your junk trader parents in that way...” Kylo muttered bitterly.

 

Rey pleaded as tears welled in her eyes, “She won’t live much longer. This is the last chance you’ll ever have to say something to her.”

 

There was a long pause, “Tell her...tell her she was right. I _will_ change the galaxy.”

 

There was that glimpse of Han Solo again. A strange combination of hubris and hidden sadness.

 

“Who are you talking to,” Poe asked as he eyed Rey with suspicion.

 

Rey jumped and turned at the sound of Poe’s voice. The distraction broke the connection. Ben was gone.

 

“No one...myself. I...”

 

“She wants to talk to you,” Poe stated flatly.

 

Rey walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Leia lay on a bed as a medical droid operated some medical machinery nearby.

 

“Rey, come close. I always had a loud voice, but I can’t seem to find it now,” Leia chuckled.

 

“Rey, I want to thank you for trying to reach Ben. I never really gave up hope. But I have to face the truth of my part in this. I think everyone in Ben’s life gave up on him at one point or another. Han gave up early, far too early, and it drove us all apart. Ben felt that I gave up on him when I sent him to Luke. And maybe, in some ways, I did. Luke gave up next. The other Officers in the Rebellion gave up after that and I couldn’t, I didn’t, stop them. We failed him, I failed him...” Leia took a deep breath at these words and a single tear slid down her cheek.

 

Rey’s heart was breaking to hear this confession from such a strong woman. 

 

“Leia, he wanted me to tell you that you were always right. He said he will change the galaxy.”

 

More tears fell between them.

 

“That’s something I used to tell him as a child because he never seemed to believe in himself. How could you know this? You spoke to Ben today? Rey, how? I don’t understand...”

 

Rey took a deep breath and it all poured from her. “I have to tell you, tell someone. I’ve been keeping a secret. Ben and I share some kind of...bond through the Force. I don’t really understand what it is. Snoke claims he joined us as a means to exploit the two of us. But I think it actually happened the first time we met, when Snoke was far away and didn't even knew who I was. It felt as if Ben had somehow turned on the Force inside of me. He could tell too...He said he felt it. I don’t know how to explain this...we sometimes appear in each other’s mind’s eye and can see and talk to one another although no one else can hear it. When we fought Snoke together, it felt like...at the beginning it felt like all of the pieces inside me had snapped into place all at once. We didn’t speak. We didn’t need to. At the end, he asked me, begged me, to join him. He said “please”...” Rey suddenly quieted as Leia laid her hand over Rey’s.

 

Leia smiled as she said, “Rey, I knew there was more to that story than you were telling me. You just needed more time.”

 

She patted Rey’s hand, and said “Now, tell me why you gave up on Ben.”

 

Rey let the question hang in the air for a few long moments as the waves of realization crashed over her. Ben had faced his master, the most powerful Dark Lord in the galaxy, and killed him to save her. And after they had risked death and killed the Praetorian guards together? Ben had offered to share everything he had, the entire galaxy, with her. And when he saw her again? Poe was right. Ben hadn’t used a lightsaber, he didn’t even call on the Force. He talked to her. He had kissed her.

 

“...I let my fear of the Dark Side allow me to forget that Ben was right in front of me,” she said as she returned her gaze to Leia.

 

But the Princess was gone.


	10. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a saying: it’s only going to get worse before it gets better.

Kylo was in his quarters where he was lost in his thoughts. _Let the past die, kill it if you have to_.

He sighed. With the death of his mother, all of Kylo’s past was now dead. It should have felt like a release, a clear path laid before him. Instead it felt increasingly like walking into a trap. He couldn’t let go of a lingering feeling that he had just traded one dangerous game for another. Snoke was gone and he had ascended to the highest level unchallenged but he was hardly free, or in less danger, he thought with concern.

Hux’s weakness may be his hubris, but Kylo knew him to also be cunning and exceedingly ambitious. Kylo was certain that Hux knew that he was involved in Snoke’s death. Hux simply lacked the evidence and strength to challenge one as strong in the Force as Kylo Ren. It was likely Hux would attempt to undermine him from behind the scenes in some fashion. Kylo would need to remain alert and keep Hux cowed in order to preserve his position. That likely meant using the dark Force methods he had observed Snoke use on Hux. Kylo’s own torture and humiliation at the hands of Snoke was still fresh in mind and it brought up feelings of doubt in him.

Feelings of doubt and conflict which couldn’t afford to be seen in front of the Knights of Ren. They would expect the Dark Lord to fully embody the dark side of the Force, without any hesitation in the use of the worst of his dark impulses. Complicating matters further, he would be expected to teach the Knights the very skills that he had used himself to kill Snoke. If Kylo wasn’t very careful, the Knights of Ren would sense his weakness and kill him for it.

Worse of all, Kylo knew that his connection with Rey was particularly dangerous for him. If either the Knights or the First Order discovered that they were bonded, or that they ever spoke, or that they had fought Snoke together, or that...the list of secrets that would get him killed was getting uncomfortably long. Kylo Ren would be deemed a traitor and put to the most unimaginably painful end they could imagine for him.

He knew where his greatest danger, conflict, and weakness lay. Rey. He admonished himself for kissing her on Takodana. Why did she make him feel so conflicted? Why didn’t Rey understand his offer in the Throne Room?!? It is infuriating, he thought as he slammed an angry fist on a table. It wasn’t as if he could have just disappeared to the Rebellion with her after Snoke’s death. Hux, the entire First Order and the Knights of Ren would have expended every effort to hunt him down. Being the well-known Master of the Knights of Ren has certain advantages, but blending in, hiding and disappearing were definitely not among them.

No. Running, hiding those were not options for Kylo Ren. He needed to get control of Rey, or at least their bond, he reasoned. He needed to seek any information Snoke may have had about this damnable bond.

The door chimed. Kylo waved it open, “What is it?”

It was Hux, “There are some issues which require the Supreme Leader’s attention.”

With Hux still in a neck brace, Kylo would need to control the urge to squeeze the ginger irritant’s neck. “Fine. Meet me in my command room.”

Kylo was no fool. Hux was planning something. He was sure of it.

“The First Order requires a personal meeting to discuss strategic plans for the future,” Hux chirped.

He wouldn’t choke Hux but he would make him pay for that little piece of insubordination. Kylo pulled on the Force, pressed his hand in a downward motion and threw Hux, face first, into the floor.

“The First Order _requires_ nothing from me.”

“Of course not, Supreme Leader! I meant, a meeting is needed to lay out your new direction, sir!”

 

Hux backtracked from his groveling position on the floor. Kylo rotated his hand palm up forcing Hux into a kneeling position.

“There is another matter, My Lord,” Hux spoke in a softer tone but locked his eyes on Kylo’s.

“We’ve received reports that the Leader of the Rebellion, General Leia Organa, is dead.”

Hux stated it triumphantly. Kylo could clearly see that Hux was trying to read the reaction on his face at the news about his mother. Kylo was not going to give this pathetic creature the satisfaction.

“I know,” he said simply.

 

Maintaining Hux at a kneel with the Force, Kylo made one fluid gesture with his hand, turned Hux and pushed him, hard, out of the door.


	11. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Rey’s BFF can help her get real with him, and with herself.

Rey was beginning to understand that Leia had shown her the path she was meant to follow, but it was one filled with both hope and doubt. On the one hand, she faced the man that she watched kill his own father. On the other, was the man that killed Snoke to save her life and kissed her on moss-covered ground. Ben’s complex personality was an infuriating puzzle of interlacing gears that she had no experience with and possessed no manual to.

Rey believed that Ben Solo could be turned. But fear clung to her and she worried she may lose herself in the attempt. Her mind kept lingering on his kiss in the forest at Takodana. She had been utterly unprepared for such _attention_ from Ben. It had disarmed her in a way which made her feel simultaneously weak and strong. Being honest with herself, Rey knew it wasn’t just that _Ben_ had kissed _her_. _They_ had kissed. What remained now was for Rey to figure out how to deal with that reality. It was that reality which currently held her enclosed, and alone, in a room under lock and key.

Poe had kept her under constant watch after Leia had died. Once they made it to the new base, Poe escorted Rey to a locked room and put a guard at the door. Chewie had protested, and almost ripped the arms of the guard, until Finn intervened and made a compromise allowing Chewie to take a shift as the guard.

Poe had intended to continue their discussion right away but it had been a week since Leia’s death. First there was the funeral, then there was preparing to move to the new base, then there was the new base itself, then the handling of the new recruits and Officers, then the supplies and support which had begun to pour in. Poe found out the hard way that filling the role of Leader of the Resistance would demand every moment of his time. Finn had been kept so busy as a strategic Officer and helping with the new recruits that he hadn’t spoken to Rey either.

Rey tried to keep busy in the intervening time by studying the ancient Jedi texts she’d stolen from Luke. She was looking for any information that might explain or help control her connection with Ben or explain how to repair a lightsaber. Rey had found most of the reading to be either dry and philosophical, or else containing tedious details of ancient temples. So far, the most Rey had been able to glean was the name of an ancient temple where Jedi practiced battle meditation probably more than a millennia ago. It was a promising lead, but it hardly helped her from a locked room.

Rey jumped at an unexpected knock at the door. Finn entered.

“Finn!” Rey dropped her book and immediately embraced her friend.

“Hey there, Rey.”

 

Finn returned her embrace, but with somewhat less enthusiasm than normal.

“I’m so glad you came! How’s Rose? How’s the base shaping up? Chewie tells me the Rebellion has new recruits and promises of supplies pouring in! I don’t get many details, only what Chewie tells me. Tell me what you are doing,” Rey said.

“Everything’s very busy. I’m pulling double duty now as a Strategic Officer and with new recruits. Poe and Rose say it’s good for morale since, apparently, I’m considered a hero for killing Captain Phasma. In fact, I’m blowing off a training right now. Look, Rey, I came because we need to talk,” Finn said somberly.

“I want to know what happened on Takodana.”

Rey’s mouth suddenly felt parched. She had expected this. But somehow during the days of solitude she had found it easier to distract herself and push this inevitable moment to the back of her mind. Rey found herself woefully unprepared for the conversation that was now upon her.

“Finn, it’s complicated,” Rey said with a sigh.

“Then un-complicate it for me,” Finn said as he sat down and kept Rey in his gaze.

He continued, “Poe is planning a meeting with you and a panel of new Officers. I don’t think I need to tell you that this is really half a trial. Based on what you say they will decide what to do with you. Rey, I’m one of the Officers on the panel. I don’t want to hear it for the first time at that meeting. I want to hear it from you.”

Rey had never seen Finn be so serious. She looked up into Finn’s eyes and made her decision right then. But she needed a place to begin.

“I have to start from Ahch-to.”

Once she had made a start, she found it easier to go on. She told him about her time on Ahch-to with Luke. How Luke was fearful of the dark side and had refused to train her. How he was convinced that the Jedi must end in order to prevent a renewal of the dark side. Then she carefully explained how Luke revealed he had been responsible for creating Kylo Ren.

Finn sat back, wide-eyed at this explanation. “Why didn’t you say any of this before?”

“Between being sent on a mission without any ability to communicate outside and the near-death battles there wasn’t exactly any time. Besides, who would believe me?” 

Rey took a deep breath before delving into the next part, “Also, there’s more.”

Rey fully divulged her Force-bond with Ben Solo and how she believed it was formed between them on Takodana. How Kylo Ren had said the words, I feel it too. Finally, she revealed that they had been conversing through their connection.

“So you can talk to Kylo Ren through the Force? What does someone like that even say,” Finn asked with astonishment.

“He’s lonely, Finn. Sometimes he surprises me in revealing how vulnerable he is. Once I got to know him I can see the good in him. Finn, he’s never lied to me.”

Finn could not believe what he was hearing, “The _Supreme Leader_? The person that attempted to kill us all? The person with all of the weapons, ships, troops, control of the galaxy at his disposal... _He’s_ lonely and vulnerable? Rey, how do you know that he isn’t just manipulating you? This has to be some sort of mind trick he’s playing in you.”

“I can turn him, Finn. I think Leia knew I was meant to do this. I may be the only person in the galaxy that can. Everything that keeps happening, it’s been right in front of me all this time. Our fates are intertwined.”

The Force seemed to tug at her navel as she finished saying the words aloud for the first time.

“Is that why you didn’t kill him after defeating Snoke? Because you think he can be saved,” Finn asked.

“I said it was complicated,” Rey quipped.

She now told him the full account of their battle with Snoke. How Snoke had tortured her and Kylo Ren had killed Snoke to save her. How Kylo gave her the lightsaber and they battled side-by-side in the Throne Room. How the Force has sung between them as they wordlessly danced in unison together. Then, finally, how he had asked, begged her, to join him to build something new and she had rejected him.

“I had assumed he wanted power. But when I think about it now, if all he had truly wanted was power then why did he offer to share it at all? Why not just let Snoke kill me and take it all for himself? Why not kill me during the fight with the Guards? He had opportunities but he didn’t take them. Finn, I think I may have given in to my fear in that moment and it made the situation on Crait worse.”

“Rey, if you hadn’t rejected him, we’d all be dead right now,” Finn reasoned.

Rey wasn’t so sure, but continued on with a sigh. She told him about trying to shut Kylo out after Crait and how it had resulted in dreams of him instead. She described their last encounter on Takodana when he had accused her of controlling his dreams as Snoke had done. And, last, how he had so unexpectedly kissed her.

The shock of all of this information was almost too much for Finn. He wasn’t even sure how to process it all. He had lived among the First Order. He had experienced, first-hand, the deeds of Kylo Ren. To try to imagine a Kylo Ren that was vulnerable, that spoke of loneliness, that _begged_ Rey to share his power, that kissed her-it was almost unfathomable. There could be no other explanation. Kylo Ren was manipulating Rey to gain some dark advantage.

“How do you know that he’s not just using you as a way to undermine the Rebellion,” Finn asked with real concern.

“I guess...I don’t. All I have is hope and belief in the Force,” they were hard words for Rey to say.

Finn didn’t know what else to say. Rey seemed to sincerely believe that she could save Ben Solo. But something at the back of Finn’s mind still railed against the possibility.


	12. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron is going to get answers, just maybe not the ones he expected to get. Being made to face the music may finally be what it takes to get Rey to understand herself and the role she needs to play.

The next day Rey was escorted to a room where 6 people sat along a long table. Rey recognized Poe, Finn and the Bridge Comms Tech but there were 3 new faces as well. Rey was seated in a chair at a smaller table opposite of the panel.

Poe began, “We are here today to discuss incidents surrounding the Jedi, Rey, including the death of Snoke and an incident I witnessed on Takodana.”

All eyes turned to Poe as he continued, “Since our escape from Takodana, we have discovered that critical information about our mission and location was somehow leaked to the First Order. The possibility exists that someone inside of the Rebellion tipped off the First Order. Only 5 people were briefed on the details of our mission. Myself, Finn, Rey, Chewbacca, and Maz Kanata. In ordinary circumstances, I might have just chalked this situation up to bad luck and not treachery. However, when I attempted to rescue Rey, I discovered her and Kylo Ren were not fighting at all. They were engaged in a kiss.”

At these words, all 6 pairs of eyes turned to Rey. She felt her throat constrict.

Poe wasted no time, “Have you been feeding information about the Rebellion to Kylo Ren or the First Order?”

“No,” Rey stated flatly.

“Do you deny that you were kissing Kylo Ren,” Poe asked pointedly.

“No,” Rey looked down as she said the words.

She still could not bring herself to look at Poe and Finn in the eyes as she said it.

A murmur ran through the panel but Poe pressed on, “Do you have a relationship with the Supreme Leader?”

“In a manner of speaking, I guess, yes. But it’s complicated to explain.”

Rey was feeling flustered under so much scrutiny. This wasn’t the best way to begin. She hadn’t really considered how the First Order may have discovered they were on Takodana. Rey realized with growing horror that this news definitely painted her in a poor light.

“Yes, treason always is complicated,” Poe said with disdain. “Please tell the panel, in detail, about your defeat of Snoke on the The Supremacy.”

Poe said the words with clinical sterility. He was determined to get to the bottom of what she hadn’t told he and Leia before. He was certain whatever Rey had held back, it was important.

Finn looked a Rey in a way that urged her not to leave anything out this time.

“I...I need to start from farther back than that if you want to understand what happened,” said Rey.

She began with the forging of their Force-bond the first time she and Kylo met on Takodana. She followed with Ahch-to and explained Luke’s refusal to train her. Then she tried to explain the communication through the Force-connection that she and Ben share.

Poe had a sudden realization, “So you weren’t talking to yourself that day outside of General Organa’s hospital room...you were talking to Kylo Ren.”

Rey nodded yes.

“If you can’t control this Force-connection, how can you be sure Kylo Ren is not gaining information about you and the Rebellion through it,” Poe asked.

“He can’t hear other voices, only mine. Only the words that I say,” Rey explained.

The panel had several more questions for Rey all along the same lines as Finn had the day before. How was she certain that Kylo Ren was not manipulating her thoughts? Would she even know if she had been compromised? Had she gained any measure of control over it? Inevitably, the harder questions came.

“So if you aren’t discussing the war, what exactly do you and Kylo Ren discuss?”

“Our feelings. The past. Loneliness, mostly,” Rey said quietly.

Rey did her best to answer each of them with calm and patience. But by the end of this line of questioning, she was emotionally fatigued. Then Poe hit her with the harder question.

“So what was the result of these conversations with Kylo Ren?”

There was a long pause. It wasn’t so much that Rey didn’t have a ready answer to this question. It was that she knew a truthful answer was unlikely to be received well by the panel.

“I discovered that Kylo Ren had been telling me the truth all along and it was Luke Skywalker who had lied to me. Skywalker was, at least in large part, responsible for turning Ben Solo to the Dark Side and creating Kylo Ren.”

There were a few audible gasps and a murmur of discussion among the members of the panel. A woman on the panel asked, “Do you have any evidence to corroborate what you are saying about Skywalker?”

“Luke Skywalker admitted it to me himself. But since he is dead now, I suppose, no. It’s just my word...and Ben Solo’s.”

When the conversations among the panel finally died down Poe called for a break. Rey was grateful for a break after that. She was escorted back to her room, where she found Chewie waiting at her door. _Well, at least I won’t have to be alone this time_ , she thought with a smile.

An anxious feeling was growing in Rey that afternoon as she was escorted back to the meeting. Clearly, Poe wasn’t going to let the subject of this kiss go so easily. But she hardly understood her own feelings about it yet let alone be able to explain it to a room half filled with strangers. Regardless of her growing anxiety, that moment was soon to be publicly dissected by an entire panel of people.

“Rey, we were originally here to discuss Snoke’s death and Takodana. So if you would please continue...”

She now told the panel about arriving at the Throne Room and being tortured by Snoke. How Kylo Ren had killed Snoke to save her life. This time she looked at Poe as she discussed the battle meditation between her and Kylo Ren. Rey could feel Finn’s eyes boring into her as she reached the part she had hidden from Poe before.

“Ben has a sincere desire to throw out the past entirely and create a new way for the galaxy and for the Force. He asked me to join him and build something new together. At the time, I assumed he was only after power and I rejected him. It was...painful, and we fought. In retrospect, I think I may have been wrong and that is what spurred Kylo’s actions on Crait.”

Finn exchanged a long look with an awe-struck Poe.

“You turned down the opportunity to rule the entire galaxy with Kylo Ren to save the remaining members of the Rebellion...” Poe trailed off into silence.

After a few moments of reflected silence, one of the Panel members attempted to regain the meeting’s purpose. “Please go on, Rey.”

She talked about how she had attempted to shut the Force-connection between them after Crait. But they discovered together on Takodana that it had only resulted in some form of dream connection between them. Rey avoided any mention of the kiss.

“What is your view of Kylo Ren now,” a woman on the panel asked.

“There is good in him. I’ve seen it and I think I can turn him. I don’t think anyone knows him as well as I do. We have shared secrets with one another. We have saved each other’s lives. He has never lied to me. I conveyed his final words to his dying Mother...” She realized too late that this was the sort of intimate description that one might use for a very close friend or, more likely, a lover.

“What about the kiss? Rey, are you in love with him,” Poe said it quietly this time.

All of the anger had seeped out of him now that the full measure of her story was laid before him.

“In love? I-I didn’t think...it was just something that happened...I never really considered it. I don’t know...”


	13. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rey. Under so much pressure, she could really use a release. Perhaps she can sooth herself with the Force and a little self-indulgent tenderness?

The panel had concluded late in the evening. Poe announced that the Officers would break until tomorrow to “deliberate.” Rey didn’t exactly like what that word implied, but was escorted back to her room. An armed guard was waiting at the door where Chewie had been. The composure that Rey had held firm throughout the entire day completely disintegrated in the isolated room. Rey abandoned herself to the feeling of loneliness she had been suppressing and it consumed her now. Her feelings spiraled from there. Her friends had questioned her loyalty and her sanity. Rey had her feelings and deepest secrets laid painfully bare, then examined and questioned before a group of people. The tears came in earnest and would not stop.

 

After some time she regained a little of her composure but felt thoroughly exhausted under the weight of the past two days. She crawled to the nearby bed where she determined to try to get some sleep. But Rey found that either the tears returned or her mind raced and neither would let her sleep.

 

_Perhaps if I draw on the Force I can clear my mind and meditate_ , she thought. She got out of the bed and settled into a sitting position on the floor with closed eyes. 

 

At first she drew in ragged breaths. Rey tried to focus solely on deepening and slowing her breath. Every time she felt her breath catch, she would pull her focus back. Eventually she tried to reach out with her feelings. The Force was there like the warmth of the sun. Rey wrapped it around herself like a blanket to warm her cold skin. She felt calm and peaceful.

_You are not alone_ , echoed a voice that she knew but couldn’t quite place. 

 

The words held some deep truth that Rey could feel within but her sleepy mind could not reason through. She felt warm with the Force but somehow she was aware that this wasn’t quite sleep. She was walking some sort of razor’s edge between sleep and consciousness. She could feel the Force moving, shifting here.  _There is something else_ , it seemed to say to her. Rey stretched out trying to bridge the Force that beckoned from beyond. As she did so a thought surrendered to her in an instant. She was not alone.  _Ben._

 

Rey opened her eyes and saw him laying upon a bed. Ben was sleeping on his side, shirtless and with a blanket half covering his body. She rose and slowly approached the bed to get a closer look. Rey sat close beside him, but Ben did not make any move or acknowledgement of her presence. With Ben like this, she could take her time to look at him. His brown hair was tousled with sleep. His lips were full, soft and lightly parted with relaxed breath. He’s very peaceful, beautiful even, this way, she admired. She was so lonely that the urge to touch him, to just run her hands through his hair, was overwhelming. She slowly brought a hand to Ben’s head and gently laid her fingers among the locks just behind his ear. Ben’s breath remained steady and he did not stir. She languidly pulled her fingers through his brown hair. It was unexpectedly soft and pleasant,  _just like he is_ , she thought with a smile. She repeated the motion, unable to stop herself from enjoying a moment of contentment.

 

On her third pass, Ben’s mouth moved into a gentle smile. Rey quickly stopped in mid-stroke, but her hand remained in his hair as she let the moments pass. His face remained in the same gentle smile but Ben made no other indication of waking. She completed the motion gently and allowed herself one more to fully enjoy the moment. Rey decided to take one more liberty. She leaned in towards Ben’s ear and oh-so softly inhaled the scent of his hair. The proximity and his scent were intoxicating. She suddenly felt compelled to leave him with something. A reminder.

 

“Remember me,” she whispered.

 

Rey awoke in a sitting position on the floor. She had the sense that she had just discovered something important but her sleepy mind could not discern what it was right now. She moved to the bed and quickly fell asleep with a contented smile on her face. 


	14. The Knights of Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the Dark Lord to own his new position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Readers for the kudos and encouragement-it does help!
> 
> So if you’ve read this far into the story, I’m hoping you can help me out. I think my story summary really needs some work and, as a first time writer, I could use some suggestions. What should I add? What do you like to see included in a story summary? What should I remove or shouldn’t include? Other thoughts?
> 
> Please add your feedback to the comments section. Thank you!!!!  
> ***********

Kylo Ren awoke with a strange feeling of contentment. He sat up and mindlessly ran his fingers through his hair. The dream. He had dreamed of Rey. It was on the edge of his mind but he couldn’t quite grasp it. There was something he was supposed to remember about the dream. He fell back to reality and was annoyed with himself for thinking of Rey again. He pushed the feelings away. Today needed focus without distractions.

Stormtroopers saluted as Kylo Ren passed on his way towards the training area. Hux had kept him so busy with preparations for his upcoming meeting with the First Order that several days had passed since his Ascendancy yet Kylo had not made contact with the Knights of Ren. He was overdue to remedy that situation, Kylo thought to himself.

As he neared the Knights’ training room Kylo caught a curious glimpse of Hux as he rounded a corner. _Hux_. The ginger General had been more pliant, yet more busy than Kylo could ever remember. Hux was up to something but Kylo had been unable to figure out just what yet. But now was not the time. The task ahead would require all of his focus.

He turned and entered the Knights’ training room. All 6 knights were present. 3 were having a quiet conversation nearby. 2 were sparring against one another a short distance away. The last Kylo recognized as Palin, the strongest and oldest among them. He was in the middle of a complex lightsaber form with a droid. All except Palin immediately stopped what they were doing and dropped to one knee.

Snoke always preferred to stoke rivalries between his apprentices. Palin had been Kylo’s closest rival for Master of the Knights of Ren. Kylo was certain Snoke had continued to pressure Palin for years afterwards until he held a bit of a grunge about it. But the stakes were high now and Kylo could not afford any sign of hesitation or weakness in front of the Knights. He pulled on the Force then stretched out his arm and made a large scratching motion. The droid slammed into an opposing wall and exploded.

“That will be your only warning, Palin Ren,” snarled Kylo.

Palin quickly dropped to his knee and remained there. Kylo observed with a smile that the other Knights had maintained a well-trained stillness as the moment with Palin had played out.

“I am not the ancient, old husk that Snoke was. I still require action and training even if I am your Lord. Thalo, Akana, come!”

With that, he pulled on the darkness and lightly checked the other 4 Knights in their kneeling positions. He ignited his lightsaber and pulled more deeply on the Force. Kylo worked towards mindlessness as he moved in between the two knights. He easily parried one’s strike while evading the other. At first, he gave them some leeway for warmup. But quickly, he realized they were simply holding back and it ignited a fury in him. With a raised arm he lifted Thalo and Akana with the Force and threw them against a wall.

“You call yourselves Knights of Ren? That was pathetic!” He spat at them as they crumpled to the floor.

“Let’s see if you 3 can do any better. Don’t hold back or I’ll see that you pay.”

He released the 3 closest Knights now. Saban, Atel, and Geman ignited their lightsabers in eager response. Kylo had just enough time to reach into the darkness and focus himself once more before they were on him.

These 3 would be a better challenge. Although Kylo was able to evade and block the incoming attacks, he found it difficult to gain an opening on any of them. He drew from his fury and began using subtle tricks of the Force against them. Kylo baited Saban into a strike he could easily block, while evading Geman’s strike altogether. Then, with his free hand he tripped Atel with the Force. Taking advantage of their surprise, Kylo easily disarmed Saban before Atel or Geman could recover. Saban dropped a respectful knee as Kylo continued on with the remaining two. He could feel their anger rising and it spurred his own on. Geman pulled a nearby table with the Force and flung it at Kylo. Kylo laughed aloud as he perfectly executed Snoke’s slingshot redirection move, causing the table to return to Geman and smash her into the floor.

Atel was the only one left now and chose a warrior’s approach. No use of the Force, just pure, technical lightsaber skills delivered at speed. Evade, block, parry, evade, block, parry. Kylo met Atel’s considerable technique but could not best him. He finally found his fraction-of-a-second opening and took it, stopping just short of Atel’s neck. Atel remained still until Kylo turned off his lightsaber. He immediately dropped to a kneel before Kylo, breathing hard.

“Better. Although you were far too easy to disarm, Saban,” Kylo clucked.

“Now that my warm-up is finished...” Kylo gestured a release and Palin rose, staring at Kylo with fury written large on his face.

He had saved Palin for last for a reason. Kylo would need strength, mindlessness and focus to defeat him. Kylo imagined the vast blackness of space and wrapped it tightly around him now. Inhale. Exhale. The dark Force flowed through his ambition and anger.

In one fluid movement, Palin ignited his lightsaber, pulled strength from the Force and struck down forcefully at Kylo. Kylo deflected his blow and redirected a Force push at Palin. They alternated between Force skills and lightsaber strikes with nearly equal skill. At each pass the fury and ambition between them ratcheted to higher heights. Palin found a tiny advantage and used a Force mind attack on Kylo. For one instant, Kylo saw the vision of he and Rey kissing on moss-covered ground. With a yell he pushed Palin out of his mind just in time to evade an incoming blow. Kylo had avoided the full strike, but was grazed on the shoulder by Palin’s lightsaber.

“Who is _she_?” Palin hissed through heavy breaths.

They were closely matched in strength and in the Force, but Kylo had the greater stamina. Kylo pulled every last bit of darkness he could until his vision nearly blurred. In one move, he threw his lightsaber at Palin and made an explosive push with the Force. Palin was thrown into the opposite wall and remained pinned against it, while Kylo’s lightsaber hung, suspended in midair and pointing inches from Palin’s heart. He had easily called Palin’s lightsaber to him in the meantime.

Kylo Ren was going to savor this for a moment. Palin’s lightsaber in hand, Kylo examined it as he took a leisurely stroll across the room to Palin’s pinned body. He stared at Palin a long moment before turning off his own lightsaber and recalling it to his hand. He clicked his lightsaber to his side, then gestured with his free hand to move Palin into a kneeling position before him. Kylo continued to stare at Palin as he levitated Palin’s lightsaber to the ground beside him.

Kylo then placed his hand on Palin’s shoulder, “I told you you would only be given one warning.”

Kylo pulled on the darkest part within him and ripped painfully at Palin’s mind. He didn’t stop until Palin ceased fighting and screamed with pain. When he was finished with Palin, Kylo quickly exited the room using the last of his effort to conceal the growing conflict within his heart.


	15. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey must face the panel and realizes she really must say goodbye to everything in order to make a fresh start entirely of her own making.

It was early afternoon when Rey was escorted back to face the panel of Officers. Poe wasted no time.

“Your situation presents a serious challenge. Although it is likely you have no ill-intent, the fact is your presence here poses a very real threat to the survival of the Rebellion.”

Rey couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What?!? The Rebellion is everything to me. I told you everything! Gave you everything I knew! Finn, tell them!”

“Rey, even if I overlook that fact that you were kissing Kylo Ren and the very real possibility that you are in love with him, what am I left with? You have a connection and ongoing conversations which, by the way, you can’t control, with the one person in the galaxy who is trying to find us and wipe us all out,” Poe began with a reasoned tone of voice that quickly escalated into a frustrated shout.

“More than that, Rey, you tried to cover it up. You hid this connection from me and Leia and everyone else. And what happened? It very likely led to that ambush on Takodana,” Poe exclaimed.

“It didn’t! I don’t know how the First Order found out we were there, but it didn’t have anything to do with my bond to Ben. I didn’t have any conversations with Ben before Takodana,” Rey tried to explain.

“Which brings me to that point, Rey. You don’t actually know that he can’t gain information from you without your knowledge. Have you considered how likely it is that he is manipulating your mind using this connection? Gods, Rey, you and I both already know how skilled he is at mind attacks with the Force. Kylo Ren is highly trained in the Dark Side, and I just received a report 2 days ago that he was made Dark Lord! Even if you found out he was manipulating you, what could you do about it? You yourself said you can’t repair the lightsaber and Luke refused to train you,” Poe was exasperated.

He hated putting it so bluntly to Rey, but he needed her to see the danger she was in.

“You don’t believe in me,” Rey cried.

“Rey, please understand. I am not taking this lightly. I can’t risk the entire Rebellion because of one person. Whether you realize it or not, you are compromised. If you can gain some measure of control over it, find a way to shut Kylo Ren out permanently, then maybe...but until then your connection risks your life and the lives of everyone around you,” Poe was trying to soften the blow.

Rey had nothing but more tears as a reply.

“I believe you when you say you mean no harm, but you have to understand, I can’t let you stay with the Rebellion. It’s far too risky. Chewie and Finn have volunteered to go with you. You will be given what supplies we can spare and the rest of today to prepare and say goodbye. Tomorrow morning you will leave on the Millennium Falcon and have no further contact with the Rebellion,” Poe made the demands as firmly but delicately as he could. 

Rey continued to cry as Finn helped escort her to the Millennium Falcon. Chewie was already there, attending to the various details of packing and supplies. Finn laid her on the bed and gave her some time. After a long while, Rey regained her composure a bit. Finn approached and rubbed her back.

“Hey there, it’s going to be OK. We’re going to have an adventure together again,” Finn said with a smile.

“Finn, why did you volunteer to come with me? You know I can’t come back,” Rey asked as she wiped the last of the tears away.

“I told myself after _Starkiller_  that I wouldn’t leave you again,” Finn said with sincerity.

“But you are an Officer in the Rebellion! People need you now. What about all the new recruits?”

“Yeah, they weren’t too happy about it. One of the new Officers kept me up half of the night trying to talk me out of it. Of course, Poe knew better than to argue with me. He told me he wished I would stay but if I changed my mind he would welcome me back and left it at that,” Finn said.

“What did Rose say,” Rey quietly asked with concern.

“I, um, yeah...well, we were sort of fighting anyway,” Finn deflected.

“Finn, I know they didn’t exactly give you relationship lessons in the First Order, but that’s when you’re supposed to make up with a girl, not fly off with me never to be seen again,” Rey admonished.

“It was all moving too fast. I couldn’t keep up.”

“You made me tell you about Ben and I. Now I want to hear about you and Rose. Do you love her?” Rey was curious now.

“I don’t know Rey. I thought we were just getting to know each other. She’s...forceful about her feelings. I’m just trying to catch up,” Finn said with a little regret.

“So she kissed you again then, huh?” Rey smirked.

“She moved a lot faster than that!”

Finn blurted out his answer without thought and blushed scarlet as he realized what he’d said. Rey and Finn burst out laughing together. Laughing with Finn was healing. Gods, she would miss it. When the laughter died down Rey took a serious tone.

“Finn, you can’t come with me. You have to stay here. The Rebellion really needs you. People here need you. Rose needs you. You need Rose. And where I’m going you can’t follow. I need to leave here knowing you will still have a life with purpose even if I fail,” Rey’s resolve was faltering as she said the words to Finn, but it held.

The only thing Finn could do was cry for a few minutes. Rey hugged him until he regained his voice.

“Where are you going,” her best friend asked as he wiped at his face.

“I’m heading to an ancient Jedi temple I researched. I don’t really know what I’ll find there, but it’s a place start.”

They hugged one last time and said goodbye. Now all that was left was the Wookie in the cockpit. Chewie howled when Rey entered and she hugged him.

“Thanks for taking care of all the packing so I could say goodbye to Finn,” Rey said.

Chewie howled in a different tone.

“Yes, I know she’s a nice ship! I promise to take good care of her,” Rey said as she flipped a few switches.

Chewie howled again and Rey turned her attention back to him.

“No, I still don’t know how, but I’ll figure it out. I told you I would save him, and I meant it,” Rey said. She hugged the Wookie one last time and he exited the ship as well.

There was no reason to stay any longer. Rey punched a few buttons and the Millennium Falcon rose for take off.


	16. Dreamscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has spent her whole life having to figure it out on her own. So, of course, she’ll muddle her way through. It’s just never felt like such a lonely prospect before. But when you feel so all alone, who can resist a Sleeping Beauty?

Once she reached orbit, Rey punched in the coordinates for the only place she had managed to discover in her research. An ancient Jedi temple in a remote area far off in the middle of nowhere. She would be _Rey from Nowhere_ again, she thought bitterly. Alone with the nothing but the vastness of space before her, Rey found her resolve swinging wildly. Rey had what she had sought for so long-a clear indication of what her place was in this. But right now it felt more like a prison sentence of loneliness rather than the fulfillment of purpose. The prospect of continuing loneliness seemed especially daunting now that she had experienced friendship.

In many ways, life on Jakku had been easier. Before, she’d always felt strong. Before, survival was enough of a path. Before, Rey had understood good and bad as clearly defined and knew her own heart. But now? So much uncertainty and inner conflict roiled in her stomach. Rey’s mind turned to Ben. She knew she had discovered some new path through their connection, but she wasn’t sure how she had achieved it. _Practice makes perfect_ , Rey thought to herself. She determined to try to recreate the scenario again.

Rey remained in the cockpit until she was exhausted then hit auto-pilot. She moved to the back of the Falcon and found some space to sit near the bed. Hovering on the edge of sleep, she began to meditate. Soon, Rey found that shifting feeling within the Force. She became aware of a tug, like a string deep in her navel. It felt taut, more like a rubber band, that stretched as she followed it. The tugging, pulling sensation built until it felt as if it might snap. At the moment where the tug felt at it’s peak, a thought surrendered to her. _Ben_.

She opened her eyes and Ben was there again, sleeping. She had done it! Rey felt a bit light-headed with the triumph of this success. There had been too few lately. She walked to Ben’s bed and sat beside him again. Again, he made no move or indication that she was there. Rey allowed her eyes to wander over his sleeping body. Ben was sleeping on his side and similarly arrayed again. She noticed the scar on his face. Rey gently traced a finger along it and lingered at the spot on his chest where the line ended. This time she noted that touching him felt strange here, simultaneously dull and hyper-sensitive. _Like it is in dreams_ , she realized. Rey decided to test the bounds a little.

“I am here,” she whispered.

Ben’s breath caught for a fraction of a second, but he made no other indication of her presence. Rey decided to try again, but wasn’t really sure of what to say. Her eyes returned to his scar and she traced her finger along it again. This time she left her hand linger on his bare chest.

“I’m sorry about the scar,” she said in a soft voice.

Speaking to him made some of the lonely feeling evaporate.

“I’m all alone now, Ben. The Rebellion kicked me out. Said I was too dangerous. Gods, I just need someone to talk to.”

Ben remained still. If he is going to remain asleep anyway, I might as well say anything, Rey thought. She poured out some of her day on him, like a confession, until the string began to feel too tight and she knew it was time to go.

 

Later, Rey would admonish herself, refusing to understand why she would do such a thing. But in the moment she could not restrain her impulse. She pressed one hand to his chest and with the other she cradled his cheek. She meant to take advantage of his parted lips. Rey leaned over Ben and lightly sucked at his lower lip.


	17. Remnants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small things that get left behind. Kylo is after answers and makes a move.

Kylo awoke with a start. He had a strange mixture of arousal and the uneasy feeling that someone had been sitting over him. He rolled over with a sigh after a quick scan of his bed and room revealed no one was there. The stubborn firmness between his legs reminded Kylo he had been dreaming of Rey again. He struggled to recall what the dream was about. She was touching him, kissing him, what had she said? His persistent manhood throbbed at the half-remembered thoughts. Kylo grasped at the dream thoughts and himself and tugged until his release was found.

He rose to clean up in the ‘fresher. Once there, even the rushing water failed to shake a strange, lingering feeling Kylo had. It was like an itch that he couldn’t scratch in the back of his mind. Kylo convinced himself it was simply a feeling of annoyance at his continuing need to release himself. _Maybe Hux is right, perhaps I do need more entertainment_ , he thought as he stepped out of the ‘fresher. Kylo laughed out loud at the thought that Hux might be right about anything.

Kylo dressed and headed to the bridge. He arrived on the bridge and found, to his pleasure, that Hux was not there. Kylo finally had some time to start getting some answers. Answers which he did not need the ginger General snooping around in. Hux would find it unusual for the Supreme Leader to be on the bridge, so he needed to act fast. He found the XO and immediately him pulled aside.

“I need the best Archivist in the First Order to report to my command room as soon as possible,” he said in an undertone.

“Yes sir, I know just the person,” the XO saluted and walked away to carry out his request without delay.

As Kylo turned to leave, he saw Hux standing in the doorway.

“Supreme Leader! What are you doing here? I trust you find everything is in order,” Hux was surprised but recovered quickly enough.

Kylo needed to think up something fast to keep Hux busy and to keep him from asking too many questions. He grasped at the first thought that came to mind.

“I was looking for you,” he growled dangerously.

“My apologies, sir! I was delayed. What may I do for the Supreme Leader?”

Hux was pouring it on thick, Kylo thought.

“In the hall, Hux,” Kylo pointed.

Several of the Bridge staff suddenly shifted uncomfortably in their seats. The bridge door closed them into the empty hallway.

“I want you to procure some more _entertainment_ for me tomorrow tonight,” Kylo said.

“Ah! So you did enjoy the last ones I sent. Two more, Sir,” Hux asked with a smile.

“No. One will do. But she must be exceptional this time,” Kylo said firmly.

“Exceptional, my Lord? Finding an exceptional girl with the Skin Trader may take some time to arrange. With the remaining First Order Generals arriving today and tomorrow’s meeting there is hardly any time to prepare as it is,” Hux exclaimed.

Hux seemed a bit flustered at this request. _Good_ , thought Kylo.

“Perhaps if you would arrive _on time_ to the bridge you wouldn’t find it so difficult to manage your time,” Kylo growled.

He raised his hand threatening a Force choke.

“Of course, Supreme Leader! I will attend to this matter right away,” Hux made his words into a grovel.

Kylo swept from the hallway and to his command room where he found a timid-looking Archivist waiting. The Archivist bowed.

“I want you to find every remnant of information possible from Snoke’s personal records or files. Any communications he may have sent or received from the First Order, I want it. I especially want any personal records he kept, items found for him and, especially, any _paper items_ that may remain,” Kylo ordered.

“ _Paper items_? But, Supreme Leader, sir, the _Supremacy_ was destroyed! The entire ship was lost! Any items or files on board were surely lost with the ship,” the Archivist said shakily.

“The XO stated you were the best Archivist in the First Order,” Kylo threatened, “Shall I explain to him that you are not?”

“No-no, sir! I will find anything that remains, I will comb everything. There will at least be records of orders issued and communications,” the Archivist spoke with wide eyes.

“Good. I will suffer no delays. Send anything to my command room as soon as you find it,” Kylo ordered.

“And, Lieutenant...” Kylo used a Force choke to raise the Archivist out of his seat and onto his feet, “I trust I don’t need to explain to you why General Hux does not need to know about your work.”

The Archivist grabbed at his neck with wide-eyes and croaked out a response, “No sir! No! I will make sure Hux knows nothing!”

Kylo released him and the Archivist shuffled out of the room fast as he could.


	18. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archivist brings something back for Kylo. But what will this new information tell him?

 

It was late in the afternoon when the Archivist returned to Kylo’s command room. 

 

“Supreme Leader, Sir, I wanted to bring this right away! I was able to find some of the last Sith records that Snoke recently had the First Order find and send copies of. It isn’t complete yet, but enough of it is there to begin,” the Archivist offered a holopad to Kylo which he took with great interest.

 

“I will find more, My Lord, I swear it! Please forgive me that it is not complete yet. You said without delay so I brought this as soon as I discovered it,” the Archivist eagerly groveled before him. 

 

“Good. Continue your work,” Kylo said without looking at the Archivist.

 

“There’s one more thing, Supreme Leader,” the Archivist wrung his hands nervously, “I may have uncovered some messages between Hux and Snoke that may be of great interest to you. But, um, retrieving them in a way that does not alert Hux or other staff will be exceedingly difficult and time consuming and...potentially dangerous...” the Archivist trailed off in askance.

 

“Take the time to do it without detection. It will only be dangerous if you don’t cover your tracks well,” Kylo reprimanded.

 

The Archivist bowed low and quickly exited.

 

Kylo turned his full attention to the information contained on the holopad. Despite being incomplete, there was quite a bit of information to shift through. It mainly appeared to be large sections from a old Sith texts. One about electrical impulse attacks Kylo found very interesting, but he skimmed over it for later reading. Another about battle meditation peaked his interest. This section of recovered text stated bonded pairs were best at battle meditation. It went on to describe battle meditation, various methods and skills to train.  _This is very interesting,_ thought Kylo. The description fit very well with his experience of fighting the Praetorian Guards with Rey. The seamlessness with which they moved, the way in which they wordlessly anticipated each other’s movements and needs in battle. The final paragraph of recovered text gave the location of a temple where battle meditation was practiced and developed. 

 

The next section of text dealt with dark compulsion. It contained some sinister accounts of how a Sith might use the Force to compel another into action or thought. Kylo began skimming this passage too for later reading, until he noticed a paragraph near the end. It outlined the differences between Force bonds and compulsion. Critically, it mentioned that compulsion is impossible for Force-bonded pairs. Neither member of the pair can compel the other, nor does compulsion work against a Force-bonded pair. 

 

Kylo reached the last section of text the Archivist had sent and blinked. It described Force Bonds as rare and spontaneously occurring. The text had an entire section discussing a variety of compulsions that could be created as a pale mimic to a bond. But the text stated clearly that there was no known method of creating a Force bond. Near the end, there were a few gruesome accounts of attempts at breaking Force bonded pairs. It was surmised that death of one of the pair was the only means of breaking a bond. Kylo sat in disbelief and immediately reread the section of text again.

 

It was quite late now and Kylo rose to go to his quarters and mull over this information. As he stalked the halls the thoughts multiplied within him. 

_Snoke lied to me_ , he thought angrily. 

_You fool! Of course Snoke lied to you,_ Kylo admonished himself. 

_Hiding a lifetime bond is going to be far more complicated,_ he stewed.

 

Kylo felt as if he had just taken one step closer to an inescapable trap. He reached his quarters with too much on his mind. With this new knowledge, Kylo was certain now that he must deal with Rey, and soon. He would attempt to give her one final chance to join him, or he would kill her. There could be no other way because his life was also at stake, Kylo rationalized. But he needed a way to flush her out of hiding. 

_The connection_ , he thought. He had been able to get Rey to come to him before. If Kylo could learn to open the connection between them again and talk to Rey, perhaps he could convince her to return to him again. 

 

Kylo summoned the Archivist to his quarters.


	19. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Rey discover in this ancient Jedi temple?

Rey flew over a vast, deep blue sea. From a far distance, she could see sheer white cliffs rising high and straight out of the ocean as she neared the coordinates. The temple was situated on an open, windy grassland atop the edge of the high, white cliffs overlooking the rough sea far below. From a distance, it appeared to be a large stone castle in ruins. Rey set the Millennium Falcon down easily in the grass nearby. The entrance to the temple faced away from the ocean, sheltered from the wind and looking out onto the lush, wind-blown grassland.

 

As Rey approached the entrance to the ancient temple she noticed that the edges of the high stone walls were eroded by a countless number of sea-blown years. It looked more like a grand Castle than a religious temple. There was a slate roof with pieces missing here and there as well as flues in various states of erosion dotting the roof line. Rey found the chimneys especially strange given that there were no trees and nothing but grassland or ocean for as far as the eye could see. She stood at the threshold. There was no longer a door, just a large opening where a grand door had once stood. 

 

Rey stepped inside to a grand entrance with a high ceiling. Ahead of her lay a double stone staircase, crumbled in many places. To either side of her, Rey could tell that many rooms lay in both directions. Scavenging on Jakku had left her with excellent skills in exploring places like this, even if this Castle appeared to have none of the parts she was used to seeking out. She decided to start at the left wing.

 

In some other life perhaps, Rey may have made an excellent scout. She passed through two rooms, then into a corridor flanked with rooms on both sides. She moved quickly through many of the rooms, finding them largely bare save for some paintings on a ceiling or wall here, a stone table or chair over there. Occasionally she would find a mouldering pile of debris to pick through or what seemed to be the ashy remains of long-crumbled wood. Rey made a point to pause and thoroughly examine anything she found, but nothing of any value was found.

 

She doubled back to the grand entrance hall and decided to take the corridor which lay near the left-most staircase. She quickly found a tightly winding, dark staircase leading down. Rey grabbed a light from her sack and turned it on. She noted that, although worn, this section of staircase seemed to have held up better than the one in the entrance hall. As Rey descended, she began to notice a faint but indiscernible feeling in the Force. At the bottom of the stair, she reached what appeared to be a large cellar with a door at the back. It opened onto a small entrance room with another door beyond. The feeling grew stronger as Rey crossed through the second door and entered a long, dank hallway with many doors, close-set on both sides. The rooms appeared to be prison cells. An irresistible feeling hurried Rey on as she walked the length of the hallway. She reached the end of the hall and opened a massive door she found there.

 

Rey had entered a large, pitch black room which she could not see the back of. The Force seemed to beckon her towards a distant back corner. She decided to be cautious, working her way towards a wall in the pitch blackness. Here and there her light or feet would reveal a chain, shackle or bolt fastened to the wall or floor. Rey noted that there were multiple tethering points here and grimly realized that this room had likely been a dungeon used for torture in some ancient time. She scanned the beckoning back corner with her light and caught a shiny glint. Rey approached and discovered a small circle basin of water built into the floor. It was beautiful. At the bottom of the clear water was a mosaic of a deep blue night sky with many, shiny clear gems dotted throughout which sparkled like stars as her light played on them. 

 

Rey knew that this place was strong with the dark side of the Force. But it was so beautiful she willed herself not to fear it. She sat by the clear, inviting water and gave in to the irresistible impulse to run her fingers in it. The water felt hot and the burning heat of it seemed to ignite anger in her.

 

She stood up, but it was too late. Anger rose in her and Rey felt desperate to strike something. She pulled out her staff and ferociously began a form. With each strike, a thought bubbled to the surface of her mind and fed her rage. She would become a miserable, old hermit here like Master Luke; strike. Her friends had abandoned her like her parents; strike. She had never asked for any of this; strike, strike. She could not repair the lightsaber; strike. She was alone again; strike, strike, strike.

 

As the fury grew, power surged into Rey. She reached out and pulled on it, hard, and began using the Force to strike at the empty walls. Chains rattled and the stone walls thumped as she screamed and her rage peaked. Rey alternated between Force strikes and staff strikes until her muscles and rage were spent.

 

Rey was so exhausted that she lay upon the ground. As the rage died away it was replaced by a delicious feeling Rey could not entirely place. She suddenly thought of Ben and how she could now understand his anger, intimately. 

 

The delicious feeling turned darkly seductive as Rey thought of Ben. Desire began to burn between her legs and she heedlessly pulled off her leggings. As hot waves of need enveloped her, Rey parted her legs and rubbed the aching button between her thighs. The image of Ben licking at the tantalizing spot came into her mind and she moaned with pleasure as she came. But the desire demanded more. She inserted her fingers into her wet opening and drew them in and out, arching her back into the sweet feeling. More, it demanded. Fueled by the irresistible mix of desire and dark power, Rey kept up over and over again until her legs quivered with exhaustion and she was utterly spent. An empty, hollow feeling finally replaced the burn of power and desire and was a welcome feeling of respite. Rey blacked out, in the dark, upon the stone floor.

 


	20. Command and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supreme Leader exercises his power to command, but can he maintain control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning***
> 
> Ladies and Gentleman, this is your Captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be crash landing into Smutland. Smutland is a dark and violent place, full of sexual deviants. If visiting Smutland is not on your itinerary, then I suggest you don a parachute and exit immediately.  
> *******************

 

The Generals of the First Order were already seated around a circular table when Kylo Ren entered the room. Hux remained standing and moved to stand beside Kylo as the meeting began. Blustering and military strategy were two of Hux’s strengths, so Kylo had chosen to remain a presence but let Hux largely run the meeting.

 

“We are here to review the Supreme Leader’s strategy for the First Order,” Hux began. 

 

“Although we have virtually wiped out the Rebellion, it has been accomplished at great cost. Two Dreadnoughts, a considerable number of Star Destroyers, Fighters, troops and artillery have all been been lost in battle. The First Order must temporarily shift its’ tactics from one of expansion to rebuilding in order to secure our future goals.”

 

Hux paused a moment, looking around the table. Kylo noted that many of the Generals looked at one another with sour looks on their faces but none moved to speak. Hearing no one speak, Hux pressed a button and a 3D holo of the galaxy appeared in the center of the table.

 

“We have determined 4 key sectors which primarily serve the First Order’s supply and financing needs. We will split the remaining fleet into 4 parts to secure these key sectors and focus on rebuilding our army.”

 

“These sectors are too far apart to support one another and our Fleet will be spread too thin. If the Resistance chooses to fight at any one of these points we will be vulnerable,” an older General said.

 

“Rebuilding troops and ships requires years! Are we really going to leave the Resistance with the opportunity to rebuild,” asked a lean, sharp-faced General. 

 

“The Resistance is down to about 40 people on a single freighter and their Leader is dead. If they have not already scattered to hide, they will require far longer to rebuild than we will,” growled Kylo.

 

“But, Supreme Leader, sir, what about the Jedi that killed Snoke and the reports of growing support for the Resistance since the incident on Takodana? Surely some show of retribution, a show of strength is needed in this matter,” asked the sharp-faced General. 

 

Something in Kylo snapped at the reminder of Takodana and Rey. He pulled on the Force, raised his hand and squeezed the General’s throat until his sharp face turned blue. The General went unconscious and fell out of his chair.

 

“The Resistance is all but dead, along with their leader! Would anyone else like to question that fact,” Kylo shouted to the cowering members of the room.

 

“Good. The Jedi is of little concern to the First Order. I am certain she will reveal herself in time. Leave her to me. In the meantime, we will focus on returning strength to the First Order. Hux, I trust you can fill them in on the remaining orders,” Kylo spoke with authority and then swept from the room. 

 

Kylo stormed to his command room. He had not expected Hux to include the Jedi in his report to the First Order. With Kylo wounded and kept unconscious, it was Hux’s report of Takodana that had been recorded instead of his. 

 

_This is exactly the sort of treachery I should have expected from Hux_ , Kylo stewed.

 

Kylo opened the door to his command room to discover the Knights of Ren standing inside. They dropped to a kneel as Kylo passed. 

 

“Master, the Knights of Ren would like to know how they may aid you in hunting down the Jedi,” Palin Ren asked on bended knee.

 

_So, Hux informed the Knights of Ren as well_ , thought Kylo darkly.

 

Kylo stood there a moment unsure of what to do. First, there was the fact that Hux had breached protocol by informing the Knights himself. Second, Kylo couldn’t help but notice that Palin was speaking for the Knights. Third, there was the double-edged sword that this request presented. It would be dangerous for Kylo to let the Knights delve too deeply into his past encounters with Rey. But it might raise suspicions if he did not enlist them. 

 

“In time, I am certain she will reveal herself to me,” Kylo attempted to defer and buy more time.

 

“My Lord, she has defeated you alone 3 times now. But she will not escape if our power is combined,” pressed Palin.

 

“Do not presume you understand anything, Palin! I am formulating plan and will discuss it when and _if_ I deem the time is right,” Kylo threatened. 

 

The Knights exited leaving Kylo with the feeling he had just placed one foot into a trap that hadn’t sprung yet. He mustered the sudden impulse to destroy everything in the room. Kylo opted to retreat to his quarters lest any more difficult situations spiral out of his control today.

 

As he entered his quarters, a gorgeous woman greeted him. 

 

_Kriff_ , he thought.

 

He had forgotten about his orders to distract Hux. But Kylo was the one finding it impossible not to be distracted. 

 

_She is definitely exceptional_ , Kylo thought to himself.

 

She was tall, graceful, lean and long of limb, with a pleasant round face and full lips. She had long, straight brown hair which fell down her back. She wore an silk sheath dress which was almost sheer, revealing her body beneath. As Kylo began to approach her he was shocked to realize she had a similar appearance to Rey.

 

“Supreme Leader, it is my greatest pleasure to serve you,” she spoke gracefully.

 

“Shhhh...” he said as he circled her, unsure of his arousal now that the similarity to Rey was clear to him. 

 

She stood still as Kylo walked around her. The sheath dress was backless, ending tantalizingly close to her bottom. Her long brown hair spilled, straight and clean like a waterfall, halfway down her back. Kylo decided he could take her this way but not from the front. No, he could not look into that face and do the things he was going to do tonight. Kylo stepped in close behind her. 

 

“Remove your dress,” he ordered.

 

She eased one strap off her shoulder and then the other, and let the sheath fall to the floor. 

 

“Face the wall,” he pointed to an open wall near the bed. 

 

She lithely stepped out of her dress and did as she was told. Kylo pulled on the Force now and pinned her hands together above her head and against the wall. He ran his gloved hand over her backside and spanked her, hard. She made a little gasp of pleasure.

 

“I’m going to whip you now,” he stated.

 

Kylo stepped back and used the Force like an electric whip to snap at her backside. She cried out at the shock and squirmed a little. Kylo allowed her a moment before repeating the motion. She flinched, but did not cry out this time. He whipped her more sharply and she gasped this time, unable to cry out. 

 

_Ah, that’s it_ , Kylo thought.

 

He kept the sharper whip and increased its’ pace. She barely found time between strokes to regain the breath that caught in her throat. 

 

“I’m going to whip you until you can’t sit,” Kylo husked.

 

Her backside began to redden under his relentless strokes. As the rhythm increased, her tears began to flow and she begged him to stop. The delicious dark power was on him now and her begging only increased his arousal.

 

Kylo slowed the whip and demanded, “Beg me.”

 

“My Lord, please,” she begged.

 

Kylo gave her the hardest whip then. She shouted in pain as a red welt rose across her red backside. Kylo stepped closer to her and ran a gloved hand along the welt. He could feel the heat of her redden skin even through his glove. Kylo ran his gloved hand over her hips and between her thighs as she remained pinned with the Force. The control and power was so seductive after a day that had not held enough of either. The dark power pushed him to take more.

 

“Spread your legs,” he demanded.

 

She obeyed. Kylo pushed his gloved fingers into her opening without warning. She cried out and squirmed. He took his time. This wasn’t for her pleasure, it was for his. He enjoyed watching her squirm uncomfortably. She began to thrash, trying to escape his prodding fingers. He removed them and spanked her reddened backside. She cried out in pain.

 

“If you disobey, you will be punished,” he threatened.

 

She got still as he unfastened his pants. He kept her pinned to the wall with the Force as Kylo grabbed her hips and inserted himself where his fingers had been. She grunted as he drove hard into her, reigniting the pain in her reddened backside. Kylo enjoyed the inartful noises of pain she made for a few minutes, but quickly grew tired of it.

 

With a gesture of the Force, he removed her arms from over her head and pinned them again behind her back. Kylo grabbed her by the hair and walked her to the edge of the bed. He pushed her head onto the bed but kept her standing with legs spread. Kylo firmly gripped her hair and used it like a reign now, pulling her head back and forcing an arch into her back. He resumed taking his pleasure this way at a leisurely pace. Pinned as she was, arms behind her back and reigned, he drove deep and caused her to emote little squeaks. The pleasure of this increased control soon built the dark power into a peak inside of him.

 

Kylo knew he would not be satisfied until he exerted full control of her. The dark power needed him to  _take whatever he wanted_. He pulled her by the hair again and pushed her down onto her knees on the floor. Kylo called her sheath dress to his hand using the Force. He stuffed it into her mouth and tied the long ends around the back of her head. She groaned and thrashed violently now. 

 

Kylo used the Force to press her head down to the floor, leaving her tantalizing red backside high in the air. He spanked her repeatedly, ignoring her muffled shouts, until the skin was hot again. Kylo placed one hand on her heated ass and leaned over near her ear to speak.

 

“I told you would be punished,” he threatened, “and now I’m going to take what I want.”

 

Keeping her head and arms pinned with the Force, Kylo returned to position himself at her raised and burning backside. Finding his mark, he drove into her narrower passage. Her muffled cries were easily deadened by the slapping of his thighs as he thrust into her with a forceful rhythm. Her legs began to tremble, but Kylo held her hips fast and drew his pleasure out as he desired. At last, he finished with a satisfied groan. The hollow feeling had returned, but the dark impulse was gone. Kylo moved to his bed and flicked his wrist, gesturing a release with the Force. 

 

“I am finished with you now,” he said.

 


	21. The Light Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey explores some more of the Castle. What will she discover here?

Rey awoke in the pitch blackness with a small light, still on, nearby. She had no idea how long she had lain in that dark place but she knew she needed leave. She found her leggings and sack and pulled them on. The pool in the corner beckoned seductively again and Rey pushed it away this time. Everything retrieved, she headed upstairs as quickly as possible eager to put the taint of the place behind her.

 

As Rey reached the grand entrance hall the morning light indicated she had spent all night in the dungeon. Feeling still too close to the ominous cellar door, Rey decided to explore the third floor first, then finish working her way down. She carefully worked her way among the crumbling stone steps of what must have once been a beautiful double staircase. Many would have found the staircase to the third floor impassible, but Rey’s graceful agility and experience as a scavenger was of immense use here. 

 

As she approached the top of the third floor stair, she heard a distant, but familiar whispering. The unmistakable pull of the Force was heavy on the place. The third story had especially tall ceilings and a grand hallway. Flanking the hallway were large doors that were, strangely, in better condition than elsewhere in the castle. 

 

Rey searched the rooms near the front of the castle and discovered that the interior of the rooms were also reasonably, and inexplicably, well-preserved. One room held a large object that consisted of a series of interconnected disks which rotated around one another, not unlike the movement of a solar system. Another large room had multiple circles, inlaid in tile, on the floor. The room with a single large circle inlaid on the floor particularly captured her attention for no discernible reason. Rey felt a strange longing here and lingered in the room for a long time trying to make sense of it.

 

As Rey worked her way closer to the back, sea-facing side of the castle the whispering grew louder. She reached the largest door on the floor and noted that it had no handle or key hole. It seemed to be made of petrified wood and had beautiful carvings of trees on its’ face. Rey noticed that this door had far less deterioration than anything else she had seen in the castle. She ran her hand over the surface and it felt cold to the touch, but she could feel the unmistakable touch of the Force upon it. Somehow Rey understood. She stepped away from the door and raised her arm. She gestured a push with the Force and the door opened to her.

 

Bright sunlight and wind blinded Rey temporarily as it poured out of the door. After her eyes adjusted, she discerned a large room with a stone floor. The floor gave the impression that it ended in the sea but, in fact, it extended out onto a large open balcony that overhung the sea with no railing. A small basin of water lay in the center of the room. Rey recognized a round, stone platform at the very edge of the balcony as similar to the one she saw on Ahch-to. She cautiously approached the basin, wary after her last experience. The bottom of this basin was also covered in a beautiful mosaic, this one of a sun. Rey felt the recognizable signature of the light side of the Force and relaxed a bit. 

 

“I see you have sought out the ancient temples, just as I once did,” a smiling voice said.

 

Rey rounded to find the ghostly, shimmering outline of Luke Skywalker standing before her.

 

“Master Luke!” was all she could blurt out.

 

“How did you find this one,” Luke inquired.

 

“I found it in one of the ancient Jedi texts. I had to leave the Rebellion and needed to start somewhere,” Rey said quietly.

 

“Hmmm...left the Rebellion just as I did, huh?”

 

“Well, not exactly, I....they found out about my bond to Kylo Ren just as you had and they feared it. Just as you did.”

 

“Rey, you are right. I _did_ fear the dark side and that was the cause of my greatest failure,” Luke sighed consolingly. 

 

“I didn’t ask for this bond to Kylo Ren! I, alone, must somehow find a way to face him. How can I do that without a lightsaber? I need to save my friends, the Rebellion, but I barely know where to start,” Rey sat on the edge of the stone basin and put her head in her hands, on the verge of tears.

 

Luke smiled and chuckled, “You sound so much like I did as a young Jedi! I didn’t ask for Darth Vader to be my Father. I had a lightsaber, but barely any technique training before my Master died. I just wanted to find a way to save my friends and maybe the galaxy at the same time.”

 

“How did you do it? How did you turn Darth Vader,” Rey wiped a tear away and pleaded to her old Master for guidance.

 

“Ack, Master Yoda was right!  I am a poor teacher if I never told the story! Rey, you don’t need lightsabers to turn someone from the dark side,” Luke said with wisdom. 

 

Rey thought Luke imparted wisdom like a true Jedi Master, in frustratingly vague concepts and philosophy. The idea of facing Kylo Ren without a lightsaber felt like a suicide mission. Rey needed specifics, not more Jedi philosophy. 

 

“But how did you _do_ it, Master Luke?” 

 

“I could feel the conflict in Darth Vader all along and I didn’t give up the idea that I could turn him. At first, I fought against him, the Emperor, and the dark side giving everything I had. I thought to defeat him my fierceness and skill in battle must surpass his,” Luke said.

 

“So you are saying you didn’t use your lightsaber at all? How were you not killed?!?” Rey asked, astonished.

 

“I laid down my lightsaber and surrendered. I refused to fight against the Emperor even as he tortured me. Anakin was moved and could not bare to see the Emperor kill his defenseless son. In the end, Rey, it was not my lightsaber or Force skills, that drove my Father to turn away from the darkness,” Luke spoke as if he were both far away and present at the same time.

 

“Rey, the way to defeat Darkness, what turned Anakin Skywalker, is the purity of the Force. Faith, love, forgiveness, surrender,” Master Luke imparted.


	22. Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opportunity knocks for Kylo.

 

The Archivist returned to Kylo’s command room early the next afternoon, his shuffling gait worse than usual and looking very haggard. Kylo noted that it appeared as if the Archivist had not slept all night.

 

“Supreme Leader, I believe I may have found the information you seek,” the Archivist said wearily as he stifled a yawn and handed over the holopad.

 

“I trust that, in your state, you took care not to make any mistakes,” Kylo asked threateningly.

 

The Archivist came to greater attention and replied, “Yes, Supreme Leader.” 

 

The Archivist bowed and Kylo returned to the holopad as he exited. 

 

The Archivist had indeed delivered a long treatise on Force communication between Force users. Kylo devoured it with intense interest. The text seemed to hold all of the answers Kylo was seeking. It contained a method for facilitating communication between two Force users, revealing that Snoke had been telling a half-truth. It mentioned that Force-bonded pairs had unusually clear and easy communication. Importantly, the text held a detailed explanation on methods for Force users to communicate with one another.

 

Elated, Kylo determined to attempt it right away and moved to a sitting position on the floor. He cleared his mind of thought and focused on his breath. Inhale and exhale until time lost meaning and all that was left was the calm, vast space of Kylo’s mind. Tiny stars began to pull in from the edges of his vision and at first he fought them back. One star twinkled more brightly than the others and drew his attention. Kylo suddenly realized whose star this was and reached out to touch it. As he made contact he felt the unmistakable echo of another breath. Focusing more closely, he felt the echo of another heartbeat. Kylo was close, so close, when a distant sound disrupted his meditation.

 

He opened his eyes but did not rise from his seated meditation position. Geman Ren was approaching from the doorway. She removed her helmet, and set it beside her as she knelt before Kylo. Kylo had rarely seen any of the other Knights without a helmet since they had joined Snoke. It was an intimate, revealing sort of gesture that was not lost on Kylo. Geman had a beauty that belied her ferociousness. She had straight blond hair and a very comely face with blue eyes and high cheekbones. Without the helmet, it would be easy for someone to mistake Geman for the sort of simple, beautiful woman that would be easy to take advantage of. But Kylo knew better than that. Geman was intelligent, ambitious and fierce. Second only to Palin in terms of strength and cunning.

 

“My Lord, I am sorry to disturb your meditation,” she said with deference.  

 

“What is it, Geman,” Kylo asked, annoyed at the interruption.

 

“If I may, I wish to discuss some matters with you, My Lord,” Geman requested with downcast eyes.

 

“Go on.”

 

“Eventually the time will come when you must select a new apprentice and Master to the Knights of Ren. My Lord, I want to make my intention clear to you. I do not want to languish in Palin’s shadow. I seek to surpass him, to be chosen as your apprentice and Master to the Knights of Ren,” she stated with plain ambition.

 

Kylo considered her words carefully. Geman was clever, talented, and ambitious. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

  

“Snoke did not fully recognize my talent. I want a Master who will recognize my full potential and use it,” Geman soothed.

 

“Wanting a thing and accomplishing it are two different things,” Kylo said seriously.

 

“My Lord, let me prove myself worthy. Together we would be unstoppable. I am certain I will succeed at anything you desire of me,” she said with earnest intensity as she raised her gaze to meet his.

 

Kylo detected that Geman was hinting at something more. He was equal parts annoyed and intrigued with what Geman was suggesting.

 

Kylo looked squarely at Geman, “I will not be so easy to please,” he said warningly.

 

“I will not disappoint you, My Lord,” Geman said with a certain smile.

 

“We will see,” Kylo replied with a wave of dismissal.

 

Geman Ren rose, as she stood in the doorway, she locked eyes with Kylo before replacing her helmet her on head. 

 

Kylo remained seated but took several minutes to think about what had just taken place. He had experienced Snoke playing two rivals off of one another to his advantage. Perhaps Kylo could use Geman as a rival to Palin to keep him in check. He rose from his seated position. There was too much on his mind and he knew meditation would escape him for now. Kylo would head to the Knights’ training area for another sparring session. He had a new scheme for handling the Knights of Ren.


	23. Secrets and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wants to talk about the dungeon and Geman makes her full ambition clear to Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I needed to take a few days to really hammer out what’s coming next...and, Readers, believe me, it is coming! I hope you continue to love where this going as much as I have enjoyed writing it. ;-)

 

Kylo returned to his quarters after a vigorous training with the Knights of Ren. He had singled out Geman Ren this time and had purposely drawn out their match for the others to view. Kylo had bested her with a maneuver of the Force and lightsaber. He had captured her arm with the Force and with a whip action pulled her back tightly against his chest. He pinned her arm behind her back with one hand while he held the lightsaber across her neck with the other. 

 

“Yield,” he growled.

 

“I yield, my Lord,” Geman said breathlessly.

 

The other Knights had not spoken, but Kylo noted with satisfaction that Palin had watched their exchange with special interest.

 

Kylo exited the ‘fresher and pulled on a pair of pants. Comfortable now, he determined to attempt the connection again. He sat in a meditation posture and worked to push the other thoughts away. Kylo focused on his breath for a long time until everything else fell away. Inhale, exhale. The vast, blackness of space enveloped Kylo. The pinpoints of distant stars at the edges. He reached for the brightest star, knowing it to be hers. The echoing sensation filled him. Inhale, echo, exhale, echo. He felt the steel wall of her mind but discovered a crack and pushed at it.

 

“Rey,” he breathed.

 

The connection between them blew open and Kylo could feel her. 

 

“Ben,” Rey said.

 

“Hello,” he said calmly. But inside, Kylo felt disarmed by her presence yet again. 

 

“Did you do this,” Rey asked.

 

“I think so, yes. I’ve been researching information about our...” Kylo hesitated. He didn’t want to say it aloud, “...our...bond.” 

 

“You wanted to talk to me,” it was both a question and a statement.

 

“Yes,” Kylo said it simply. 

 

“Have you had any more dreams of me,” she asked.

 

“Fewer,” he said truthfully, “and you?” 

 

“None, but things have been very...difficult lately,” Rey said with obvious hesitation.

 

“Difficult?” 

 

“Ben, I think I understand you better now. How you are pulled to the dark side. It was so powerful. Irresistible even,” Rey was glad to talk to someone about her experience in the dungeon, even if this would be a tricky subject to navigate with Ben.

 

“Rey, I have said you need a teacher. Come to me, let me teach you,” Ben implored. He had not expected this. Rey was practically giving him the opening. 

 

“I felt so empty afterwards, sort of hollowed out. Is it always like that,” Rey asked.

 

“Yes,” Ben said darkly. He knew from experience that Rey must have pulled a lot of dark power for that feeling to overtake her. 

 

“How do you do it? Afterwards, I mean.” 

 

“Rey, tell me what happened,” curiosity had the best of him now. Ben wanted to know just how far Rey had gone.

 

“There was a dark pool and I knew better, but I touched it anyway. It made me so angry. I wanted to destroy everything. And the power was right there, so easy for me to take. And once I took it, it burned and turned...seductive. It made me do things,” Rey hesitated, “things I would never normally do...”

 

Ben knew what she would not say, “Desire often follows strong use of the Dark side. Rey, this is important, did you kill with the Force?”

He had to know. Had Rey turned to the Dark side and not even realized it? The idea of Rey, burning with dark desire, was instantly arousing to him and he felt his body respond to the thought.

 

“No. I’m alone. I am completely alone,” Rey said a bit despondently.

 

“Alone?” Now Ben was confused.

 

The door chimed and the distraction broke their connection abruptly. Ben realized Hux was due to update him on their upcoming mining expedition. Kylo remained in his seated, meditation posture and waved the door open. Kylo tried to hide his surprise when it was Geman Ren, and not Hux, standing in the doorway. He was suddenly aware of the fact that he was unclothed from the waist up and the tightness between his legs felt especially noticeable in his cross-legged position. 

 

Geman removed her helmet revealing tousled blond hair. The top of her uniform was unzipped just enough to reveal the scoop at the base of her neck. She knelt very close to Kylo. Then she put her knee down, and sat on both bent knees in seisa position before him. She bowed very low now so that her head almost touched his crossed legs. Kylo could feel the dark power palpably radiating off of her. She was riding a heady mixture of desire and ambition.

 

“Master,” Geman breathed with unspoken intent.

 

“Geman Ren,” Kylo recognized her simply.

 

She raised from her bow, but remained seated in seisa before him. Geman locked eyes with Kylo as she pulled the zipper of her top down from her neck revealing her milky white skin.

 

“Geman, I explained to you that pleasing me would be no _easy_ matter,” Kylo said warningly.

 

“Yes, Master,” Geman answered.

 

She removed her top from her shoulders. Geman was now half-bare before him as he was to her. She leaned in and bit down on the flesh of his exposed neck. 

 

“Please allow me to help you with that, My Lord,” Geman seduced as she placed a hand on his still-stiff manhood.

 

Kylo gripped her wrist tightly and twisted Geman around while still on her knees, pinning her arm behind her as he had during their match. With his other hand he forced her to arch her back and lean backward. He reached around and pinched her exposed nipple. Geman moaned as pleasure and pain mingled. Kylo held her here and continued tugging at her nipples until her desire was red hot.

 

“Did you really think that your Master would be swayed by a bit of easy flesh,” he spat. 

 

Kylo pressed her head down between her bent knees and held it there. He ran his other hand between her spread thighs. Geman gasped as Kylo brought her desire to an irresistible peak. With Geman’s desire now fully stoked and on garish display, Kylo released her with a jerk.

 

“Hmmmm...that’s enough for you, Geman,” he said cruelly.

 

“My Lord, I beg you. I am aflame, please end my need,” she begged him.

 

“Perhaps now you will understand, _Apprentice_ , that wanting a thing and accomplishing it are two different things,” Kylo growled.

 

Geman rose with longing hesitation but she understood. She began to reach for her top. The door chimed and opened to reveal a wide-eyed Hux. Hux could barely contain his gaping mouth at the picture of Geman’s bared breasts and tousled hair. She finished dressing and knelt again before Kylo.

 

“Master,” she breathed huskily.

 

_Well, this will complicate matters_ , Kylo thought.

 


	24. Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey does some castle searching and some soul searching and does not come back empty-handed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***********  
> Thank you so much for all of the comments and Kudos! 
> 
> If you’ve stuck with the story this long, I have a teaser to offer you-this chapter (well, really, starting from Secrets and Desire) and the next 6 chapters have been my favorite to write. I have a feeling you are going to love them too.
> 
> I have been writing several chapters ahead throughout the entire process, but this part of the story is more complete and needs less polishing so I should be able to release them quickly over the next few days.  
> ************

 

Ben’s abrupt departure from their connection left Rey feeling even more lonely than before. She had spent the day exploring the castle and she couldn’t shake the disappointed feeling that she had returned to life as a scavenger again.

 

The second floor had been in poor shape and greatly deteriorated. It had made exploring especially slow. From what Rey could surmise, the second floor consisted of many small rooms with single, larger rooms sprinkled throughout. 

 

Although there was still more of the Castle to explore, Rey was beginning to get a larger picture of the layout of the Castle now. It must have once held very many people and been very active. She determined that the first floor appeared to be mainly common areas; kitchens, dining rooms, empty shelves that appeared to be a library, parlors, entrance halls and the like. The second floor seemed to be living quarters. Smaller rooms for single or double occupants, as well as larger rooms that looked appropriate for dormitories. 

 

The third floor held some mystery still, but from what Rey could tell, it appeared to be classrooms and the Force basin which she decided to name the Light Well. Rey couldn’t help but notice that the cellar and dungeon seemed to hold some similarities with the Light Well. Although she did not return downstairs, she decided to name the basin in the dungeon the Dark Well.

 

Rey had spent a good portion of the day setting up a space for herself within the Castle. She reasoned that if she was to be here for some time, she might as well make herself someplace more comfortable to sleep than the tiny bed on the Falcon. The upstairs had been difficult enough to navigate and the floor in such bad shape that Rey decided to set up a space for herself in an empty room on the first floor. She had laid out several carpets for the floor and set up the sort of bohemian mish-mash of objects that harkened back to her days as a scavenger. A beautiful stone she had come across outside in the grass, a stone chair she had dragged from another room, a scrap of tapestry she had found in a pile of debris, and a screen made of scrap metal from the Millennium Falcon. Alone in her new room this evening, Rey had time to consider more carefully her conversations with Ben and Luke. 

 

So Ben had also been seeking information about their bond. Rey worried that if he had found a way to establish their connection he had procured much better information than she had managed to find. All she had managed to discover was information about this temple involving battle meditation and, by chance, how to enter the dreamscape. There was still the matter of the broken lightsaber. She needed to devote more time to try to figure out how to repair it Rey admonished herself. 

 

Luke seemed to think Rey would not even need a lightsaber to face Kylo Ren. Rey still wasn’t so sure. But she did think she may have begun to understand the concept now of how she might turn Ben. But understanding it and doing it would be another matter, Rey thought darkly. 

 

Maintain her belief that Ben could be turned? That was simple enough. Rey did believe it. But surrender? The fierce survival instinct honed by a childhood spent on Jakku made seeing any value in giving up especially hard for Rey. She had managed to surrender to Kylo Ren once when she boarded _The Supremacy._ But, if she was honest with herself _,_ in heat of the moment with Lukeshe had not fully thought it out and had not expected Kylo to make her surrender as she arrived. That part had unnerved her considerably. _But it had resulted in their defeat of Snoke_ , Rey reasoned with herself. 

 

And love? Rey and Ben did not have a Father-son relationship to fall back on. She already knew what type of love they might share. She had felt it when they spoke through the connection, in the elevator, and when Ben had kissed her on Takodana. But the very idea caused a tight knot in her stomach. She wasn’t quite ready yet to admit that she may be in love with Ben. The terrifying prospect of admitting it to herself, admitting it to him, it felt like committing to a free fall without knowing if there will be a rope or net to catch you.

 

But Rey could not entirely deny that she felt inexplicably drawn to Ben. She wanted to talk to him again. Even if he couldn’t talk to her. It was in those moments of talking that Rey felt more confident. She decided to abandon her lonely room and head upstairs to the third floor. Rey pulled on a headlamp and carefully began to pick her way up to the third floor. She reached the large room with the Light Well and used the Force to push the door open. 

 

From her experience on Ahch-to, Rey knew the stone pedestal acted as a sink for the Force. She decided to try to use it to contact Ben. Rey approached and took a meditative position upon the stone pedestal. She focused her breath and let time fall away. The Force was strong here and she felt it surge within her. She attempted to master and balance it. _You are not alone_ , it said. 

 

“Ben,” Rey breathed.

 

She had done it. Each attempt was a bit easier than the time before. Ben was asleep in his bed, this time on his back, with one arm raised lazily over his head. Rey realized that every time she saw Ben this way, so soft and vulnerable, it felt easier to fall in love with him. The slight parting of his lips, Ben’s loose brown hair, his bare chest, and his body at ease with sleep, it made a beautiful contrast to the rigidness with which Ben normally held himself. Unable to keep herself away, Rey approached the bed and sat beside him.

 

Ben made no move as usual. Rey thought about what Luke had told her about Anakin. She ran her hand over his bare chest and leaned in. “I guess I can’t do this without you. One day you will have to want this too...” she whispered in Ben’s ear.

 

Her mind strayed as she realized he was laying in nearly the same position she had been on that moss-covered ground back on Takodana. Rey decided in that moment to let loose the reigns she had held on to so tightly. Perhaps not to leap, but to take a step in that direction. 

 

Rey let curiosity and desire carry her as she moved to straddle Ben in mimic to the way he had held her in Takodana. She leaned over him as she reached up to hold his wrist down just as he had done to her. This put Rey’s face within inches of Ben’s.

 

_No wonder he kissed me._   _Being this close_ _is irresistible_ , Rey thought.

 

She had forgotten how close he had been that day. So close Rey could feel the rise and fall of Ben’s chest and the heat of his breath upon her. His full, parted lips seemed to hold an unspoken invitation. Rey remained here, grappling to maintain whatever thread of self-control remained within her.

 

“Gods, Ben, like this, I think I can understand...” she spoke to no one.

 

Lost in the dreamscape, her sensation felt both hyper-sensitive and dull at the same time. Rey lost the battle with self-control and kissed him then. She did not care that Ben was asleep or that he may never have a recollection of it. Positioned atop him as she was, Rey found the temptation of Ben’s mouth to be a pleasure she could not deny herself. She sucked at his lower lip first then let her tongue run along the edge of his lips. Finally, Rey closed her eyes and let her tongue slip into his mouth.

 

She felt a sudden tightness gripping her wrist and Rey found her arm pinned behind her back. Rey was reluctantly pulled away from his mouth and the hot embrace. She opened her eyes.

 

“You!”

 

Kylo was awake. The shock of his discovery had embarrassed Rey and disarmed them both. Rey suddenly felt the cold stone pedestal beneath her. 


	25. Missed Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching Rey in his dreams brings up all of Kylo’s old insecurities about Snoke.

 

Kylo thrashed about in the sheets for a moment, gripping at phantoms and uncertain if what he had experienced was a dream or reality. When he regained awareness, Ben was sure of one thing. Rey had found a way to enter his dreams as Snoke once had. He fumed.

 

Ben desperately grasped at the straws of his consciousness trying to recall what had actually happened. Rey had been on top of him. She had been holding him down. No, she had been on top of him and was  _kissing_ him. He wasn’t sure what to make of any of this. Something in his instincts told him she had not done him harm. Rey had been _tender,_ even. But Kylo’s mind railed against the idea that Rey could be seeking out his mouth for anything other than gain. Surely, Rey was pursuing some angle. After Takodana, Rey had probably suspected his weakness and was exploiting it for some undetermined purpose. Perhaps that explained the previous dreams and his ongoing weakness for her, Kylo thought angrily. 

 

Although the hour was still late, Kylo rose to dress. He would not find sleep again tonight now that he knew his dreams were being invaded. It brought up all of the old insecurities Ben had endured under Snoke. Kylo pulled on some clothes and skulked down the corridor towards his command room. As Kylo walked down the last hallway, he saw Hux round the corner in his direction. Hux could not disguise the look of shock on his face. 

 

“Supreme Leader! I didn’t expect to see you at so late an hour!” Hux blurted out.

 

“What are you doing near my command room at this hour?” Kylo roared. He was in no mood for dealing with anything else unexpected tonight. He raised his arm and used the Force to push Hux against the wall, choking him as he did so.

 

“I-I was on my way to the Bridge, My Lord. I was told there was an urgent report that could not wait until the morning,” Hux choked out the explanation.

 

“The Bridge is in the _opposite_  direction, Hux...” Kylo snarled and squeezed the ginger General’s neck a bit more. Hux was getting quite red in the face now.

 

“I was asleep...confused...” Hux could barely manage the breath to choke out the words.

 

Kylo released Hux and he crumpled to the floor, rubbing his neck. 

 

“See that I don’t find you here at this hour again, Hux,” Kylo menaced and entered his command room. 

 

A quick scan of the room revealed nothing out of place, but Kylo did not trust Hux. He found the holopad the Archivist had given him and checked it. It did not appear to have been tampered with either. Kylo relaxed slightly but made a mental note to have the Archivist double-check everything in the morning. 

 

In the meantime, Kylo decided to continue reading some of the material the Archivist had uncovered. He returned some sections of text about battle meditation. Perhaps it could reveal some advantage he could use. Instead, he found a long description of an ancient training temple where battle meditation was developed. Some mention was made of a prison on the premises used to handle “dangerous” Force users. At the end, was a note from the Archivist.

 

_First Order logs indicate Snoke ordered a change of ship course to remote coordinates_ _within one day of receipt of this text. Coordinates included._

By the date and location the Archivist indicated, Kylo assumed that Snoke must have ordered a search of this remote temple when he was seeking Luke Skywalker’s hideout. This was likely a dead end but perhaps he would check out the temple if he found time one day, Kylo decided with a yawn.

 

The reading had made him sleepy but he dare not return to sleep. He miserably weighed the prospect of going without sleep altogether. He could hardly go without sleep indefinitely, he reasoned. There was nothing left to do except demand answers from Rey so he could find some peace of mind. Kylo moved to a seated position on the floor and began his meditation. Once he had cleared his mind, Kylo found it easier this time than last to slip into the connection. 

 

“Rey, we are going to speak. _Now_ ,” Kylo commanded.

 

Rey sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

 

“What were you doing to me in my dream,” he snarled at Rey.

 

“I-Gods, Ben-I didn’t know that you could wake up! I couldn’t help it-I was just, I wasn’t thinking...” Rey stammered badly.

 

“How long have you been doing this,” Kylo shouted. 

 

“Only a few times! I tried waking you but you never did. You have to believe me, I never tried to hurt you while you were sleeping. I just wanted to talk, we were cut off before...” Rey spoke the words quick and truthfully. 

 

“Then why were you holding me down,” he growled. He could feel her truthfulness but years spent under Snoke made it easy to give in to Kylo’s darkest suspicions.

 

“Kriff! I should have known better,” Rey said in an undertone to herself, but Kylo heard it. 

 

“I wasn’t holding you down, just as you weren’t holding me down that day on Takodana,” Rey blushed but forced herself to look into Ben’s eyes.

 

She had managed to be truthful without saying the words she was not ready to say yet. Ben sat in silence for a moment. To hear Rey admit it reinforced that he had not imagined it. He gulped as an uncomfortable feeling began growing at that base of his neck. Ben’s face flushed and he felt the sudden need to change the subject.

 

“I think I know how to control the connection now, Rey. Are you going to keep doing this,” Ben asked.

 

“What? The dreams? No, I won’t do it again. I wouldn't mind talking to you awake,” Rey said. 

 

Knowing that he had secured some sort of assurance that she would not do it again, Kylo could relax a bit. 

 

“How did you learn to do it in the first place? I thought dream walking was a compulsion skill that only Sith use,” Ben asked. 

 

“I never tried to make you do anything while you were sleeping. I just sat beside you and talked...” Rey said.

 

“You just _sat_ beside me,” Ben smirked.

 

“Ok, yes, maybe I didn’t _just_ sit tonight. But it just happened. Like most of my skills,” Rey said darkly. “The first night it happened I was meditating but I was exhausted. I’d just left the Rebellion and I had been crying all night.”

 

“Wait-you left the Rebellion?!?”

 

Ben was suddenly very intrigued.

 

“They kicked me out, ok?!? They said I was too dangerous,” Rey answered angrily.

 

“Too dangerous? Does this have to do with what you told me about using the dark side? What did you do,” Ben asked.

 

“No. It was because of what happened on Takodana, Ben. Because apparently kissing, instead of killing, you means I can’t be trusted anymore,” Rey said.

 

Ben needed a moment to understand everything. It all made sense now, why she was attempting new Force techniques unguided, why Rey was alone, why she might feel lonely and compelled to talk to him. Ben recognized that this was an opportunity he could not pass up. If he could just convince Rey, perhaps there was still hope. 

 

“Rey, you don’t have to become a hermit like Skywalker did just because you’ve left the Rebellion. Come to me. It has never been clearer that we should join one another. Let me teach you,” Ben realized he was pleading again as the words left his mouth and his face turned sour with the thought.

 

“I will not turn to the dark side. I’m not even sure I can trust you yet, either,” Rey warned.

 

“Stop being stubborn! Everything in your past and mine is dead! It is time to stop clinging to dead things,” Ben shouted.

 

Rey knew that she would not be able to run from him forever. It was inevitable that she would have to face Ben again. But it would have to be on her terms and she wasn’t ready yet. 

 

“I know what you are saying, Ben. But I’m just not ready yet,” Rey said firmly.

 

They both sat in silence as a moment that weirdly echoed the choice in the throne room played out the same way again. The heaviness of their interlocked fates perceptively weighed them down. They both could feel that there was nothing else to say. Ben closed the connection.


	26. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intrigue aplenty! The game is afoot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, Readers, I really loved writing this chapter. The dynamic between Kylo and Hux is just too much fun!

 

Kylo awoke in the afternoon after recovering from the long night spent awake. There would be a lot to do today, especially now with the late start. The Finalizer was due to arrive at their new position today and there would be politics and the mining expedition to deal with over the next few days. There was also the matter of Hux snooping around his command room in the middle of the night. 

 

Kylo headed to the bridge to check on the progress there and found it buzzing with activity. Larger support ships were jumping in from light speed and into view. TIEs were shooting at a large variety of ships in space. A long line of TIEs and transport ships also appeared to be making their way down to the planet surface. This appeared to be a military invasion, not the mining expedition he expected. The chatter on the bridge continued, but quieted noticeably as Kylo entered. 

 

“General Hux, a word,” Kylo said loudly. 

 

“Supreme Leader, I apologize for any indiscretion I may have committed in my sleep-deprived state. But, sir, we are in the midst of a major military maneuver right now...” Hux unconsciously gulped and pulled at his collar.

 

“What exactly is going on here, General?” Kylo fumed. This did not appear to be part of any plan they had discussed during the strategy meeting.

 

“Supreme Leader, I assure you that I have this situation well in hand!” Hux scrambled.

 

“What _situation_? As I recall, you did not think a military invasion would be required to secure this sector,” Kylo’s temper was beginning to rise now.

 

“I-sir-I...” Hux stammered. “The message I received last night indicated that our original intel was misleading. When the government of Tellus found out the First Order plans to secure mining interests in the sector, they choose to fortify with the Rebellion and attack.”

 

“What?!? Why wasn’t I notified immediately,” Kylo shouted and Force-pushed Hux the length of the bridge. A hush fell over the bridge staff. 

 

“My Lord, it is a small force, the First Order will defeat them with ease,” Hux groveled from his prone position on the floor.

 

The battle raged in the background as various reports continued to pour in. Kylo could see that Hux had him trapped. It was too late in the battle now for him to relieve Hux of command without significant loss and defeat. The battle was already committed and too far along and there was not enough time for him to be caught up on all of the necessary details.

 

_No doubt Hux planned it that way_ , Kylo raged internally.

 

“Prepare a transport, the Knights of Ren and I will handle the situation on the surface,” Kylo stated in a tone that brooked no resistance. 

 

Hux stood up, straightening his uniform neatly, “Thank you, Supreme Leader. I will transmit coordinates immediately.”

 

Kylo swept from the bridge in a rage and entered the Knights’ training room.

 

“It is time to put your training into action,” Kylo stated simply.

 

The Knights wordlessly gathered whatever gear they did not currently have on and followed Kylo to a transport. The trip to the surface seemed to take forever, magnifying Kylo’s rage in the confines of the small space. By the time the door to the transport opened, the dark power within Kylo was begging him to kill. Kylo ignited his lightsaber and was first out of the door, closely followed by the Knights of Ren. 

 

The stark vision of death they presented as they drew near was, in itself, enough to send several Resistance fighters fleeing ahead of them. Thalo and Akana fanned out and made quick work of these. Saban and Atel took up positions at the front. Palin and Geman stood on either side of Kylo, seemingly determined to jockey for position with body counts. 

 

They maintained a steady forward pace, but the battle thickened as they advanced. At first, there was the elation of easy kills and the pull of the dark power as they pushed forward. But too soon, the tide of the battle shifted. They became flanked and the assault came from all sides by a huge number of troops. Thalo and Akana drew back closer to group. The blaster shots were so thick that they could hardly deflect them all and Kylo watched as one grazed Geman’s arm. Kylo also noted that Saban was limping slightly from a bleeding wound on his leg. Sweat poured from Palin as he kept up an endless motion of deflections with the lightsaber. Looking around, Kylo saw no ground support coming to their location. No AT-ATs, no visible troops, no TIEs, nothing. 

_Hux is trying to get me killed_ , Kylo thought with belated realization.

 

He took a deep breath and drew down hard on the endless black of space. He pulled hard on the Force and made a gesture of his closed fist striking the ground. An explosive push of the Force knocked most of the Resistance fighters in the immediate area off their feet and onto the ground. This created the necessary diversion for the Knights to retreat. 

 

Kylo entered the transport and pushed the pilot out of the way while the Knights moved to attend to one another’s wounds in the back of the shuttle. Kylo snatched up the comm and shouted into it.

 

“What the hell do you think you are playing at, Hux?”

 

Kylo’s rage was loud and palpable.

 

“Supreme Leader! You and the Knights were simply magnificent! You provided the perfect diversion so a small team of First Order soldiers could slip by, unnoticed, into the Royal Palace and secure the government’s acquiescence,” Hux gushed with false bravado.

 

“You and I are going to have a personal discussion about military strategy when I return, Hux,” Kylo snarled.

 

Kylo slammed down the comm and signaled for the pilot to return them to the ship. He headed to the back to check on the Knights. As he reached the shuttle door he overheard heated whispering and paused, unseen.

 

“What the hell was that?” Thalo said quietly. 

 

“Who’s making the plans here? Hux or Kylo,” Akana asked.

 

“I don’t understand why Kylo would put us in a location that thick with no ground support,” Atel whispered.

 

“Because, Atel, Hux played him and us like pawns! We should have been the team securing the Palace...” Palin grumbled more loudly.

 

“Shhhh, Palin! He’ll hear you! At least we finally got to see some action again,” Saban whispered.

 

“Action? That was a trap and Hux just used us as bait,” Palin said bitterly.

 

“Did anyone feel the Jedi girl? Do you think she was there today,” Geman asked. 

 

“I was a bit too busy making sure the  _Supreme_ _Leader_ didn’t get us all killed to notice, Geman,” Palin said in a low growl.

 

“While you waste time whining like a babe, Palin, I am going to find her and kill her,” Geman spoke the promise aloud.

 

“Oh Geman, do you still hope that the Dark Lord will bed you if you bring him her pretty face?” Palin oozed with disgust.

 

“Well, he certainly beds more women than you, Palin. For that matter, so have I,” Geman stood up. 

 

The sounds of a scuffle and some muffled shouts were heard. Kylo decided he’d had enough eavesdropping. He entered and Geman and Palin immediately released one another and sat down as if nothing had happened. He noted that every Knight appeared to have bacta patches on in various places. All except for him. Kylo sat down next to Saban but said nothing to them for the remainder of the trip. 

 

——

 

“Sir, the First Order Generals will be pleased! They will expect my update on your daring success,” Hux backed away from Kylo as he spoke the words in quick succession.

 

Kylo raised his hand and Force-pushed Hux into the wall with such power the ginger cried out. Based on the way one of Hux’s shoulders now slumped, Kylo deemed he’d just dislocated it, or broken it. 

 

“How _DARE_ you play me like a pawn,” Kylo roared.

 

“But this _IS_ chess, _Supreme Leader_ ,” Hux oozed back at him. 

 

The gloves were well and truly off between them now. 

 

“I should kill you where you stand, you insolent cur,” Kylo threatened as he squeezed on Hux’s throat. 

 

“Yes, just as I should have killed you after your little fling with the Jedi girl. But I was too late and so  _here we are_.”

 

Kylo released his choke hold on Hux at these words. 

 

“I wonder how many excuses you’ll need to explain to the First Order how you started a war to try to kill the Supreme Leader so you could take his place,” Kylo snarled.

 

“I wonder how many excuses _you’ll_ need to explain to the Knights of Ren why you joined with a Jedi whore to kill Supreme Leader Snoke,” Hux menaced.

 

They stared at one another for a few moments while each realized they had reached an impasse. Kylo could not kill Hux right now without looking weak or drawing undue suspicion upon himself, especially in the wake of a military success. But Hux did not currently have the power or proof necessary to kill Kylo or depose him outright.  

 

“Well, _Supreme Leader_ , it seems we both have reasons to continue this conversation at a later date,” Hux deferred while painfully clutching at his arm. He exited Kylo’s command room without being dismissed.

 

It was now clear that Hux was a viper coiling to strike. Kylo had to admit, with some difficulty, that Hux had indeed outmaneuvered him this time. 

 


	27. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s the thing everyone needs after a bad day? A rebound.

 

The next morning Kylo called the Archivist back to his command room. He needed something he could use as leverage on Hux.

 

Kylo did not bother to moderate his tone as he asked, “Why haven’t you brought me any of Hux’s communications with Snoke?”

 

The nervous Archivist uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot as he spoke, “Sir, I said it would take time. Hux’s communications are encrypted and highly classified. They are not easy to get without drawing undue attention.”

 

Kylo was not going to hold back on this threat. He raised his hand and lifted the Archivist off of the ground using the Force.

 

“Get me something by tomorrow, or you are certain to draw my  _undue attention_.” 

 

The Archivist squeaked out a response and Kylo dropped him roughly. The Archivist clutched at his throat and bowed as he exited as quickly as possible.

 

Kylo turned his attention now to his Knights. He sensed he needed to handle the situation with Palin before it spiraled out of control. Kylo left his command room and headed for Palin’s quarters. The wounded Knights had seen enough action yesterday and Kylo knew they would not return to the training room today. Seeing Kylo in his doorway, Palin reacted with a stiff surprise that wasn’t just because of his healing injuries.

 

“Palin,” Kylo said, “I want you to know that I value more than blind ambition in an Apprentice.”  

 

“Then why haven’t you named a new Master to the Knights,” Palin grumbled.

 

Kylo leveled his gaze with Palin’s.

 

“Because my Apprentice will have to _earn_ it, just as I did,” Kylo replied.

 

Palin made a nod of sudden understanding. Kylo may have succeeded against him with Snoke, but also _because_ of Palin’s competition with him. Palin felt moved being given this new perspective and knelt before Kylo.

 

“You have always fully embraced the dark side, Palin. But you continue to reject politics. A Master to the Knights of Ren must understand the use of Hux and the First Order and work on how to handle it,” Kylo explained.

 

“Thank you, my Lord,” Palin said with deference.

 

Palin remained kneeling before him as Kylo left his quarters. Kylo moved from Palin’s quarters and headed to the bridge. The bridge was the usual hive of activity, although, noticeably less tense than yesterday. Hux was near the front of the Bridge, with his back turned to the door and locked in conversation with an Officer. Kylo noticed that his left arm was held in a sling. Kylo was secretly pleased that his entrance had gone unnoticed and moved to take advantage of this opportunity with Hux. He moved to remain at Hux’s back and approached with stealth.

 

“Why do they need so many troops to secure that mine?” Hux impatiently asked the Officer.

 

“Sir, the miners are refusing to work. They believe if they return to mine that the Rebels will come back and fighting will break out again, catching them in the crossfire. We need double the troops. Enough to both force the miners back to work and to deter the mine itself from attack,” the Officer explained.

 

“That’s the problem with military invasions. They require so many troops to maintain,” Kylo tutted from behind Hux.

 

Hux jumped with such surprise that Kylo found it hard to suppress a satisfied smile.

 

“Supreme Leader! I did not expect-“ Hux stammered.

 

“I can see that, Hux. I think you can expect to see me more often, beginning now,” Kylo said with certain threat.

 

“I want a full report of yesterday’s battle and an update on everything concerning the government of Tellus,” Kylo ordered.

 

“Right now, sir?” Hux croaked.

 

“Yes, Hux, _right now._ And this time see that you don’t leave anything out,” Kylo stared the ginger down.

 

Kylo shamelessly monopolized Hux’s time. The process took several hours and the majority of Hux’s day.

 

_He’ll have far less time for treachery if I keep him under my thumb_ , Kylo thought with satisfaction. 

 

Kylo always had a natural talent for statecraft and politics since every aspect of his upbringing, from his mother through Snoke, had uniquely prepared him for it. Once the scope of the operation and government were made clear to him, Kylo easily found oversights, problems and potential to exploit. He chose to countermand some of Hux’s decisions. Hux was a quintessential First Order Officer, and therefore, prone to rely on its’ worst faults: public grandioseness, over-confidence and brutality. Kylo found several instances in which the use of subterfuge, clever redirection or a change in supply would produce better results than Hux’s typical shock-and-awe tactics. It was an added benefit to see the clear annoyance it caused the ginger General to be made to change his orders. 

 

Kylo finally departed the bridge late in the afternoon, leaving Hux with a massive amount of work still to do and a promise that Kylo would return again tomorrow. The day had been an excellent rebound to the previous day’s disaster, he reflected. Bolstered by a successful day, Kylo decided to attempt to talk with Rey again.

 

_I got her to come to me once before by talking to her. If I keep it up, she will eventually change her mind_ , Ben thought to himself.

 

Kylo made his way back to his quarters and prepared himself for meditation. He found it easier to discover and slip into the connection this time. 

 

“Rey,” he exhaled.

 

Rey’s face and hair were wet with sweat. 

 

“Kriff!” Rey shouted and appeared to be regaining her balance.

 

“Now’s not exactly a good time for a unexpected distraction, Ben.” 

 

Kylo silently agreed as Rey’s heavy breathing was making him unusually distracted. 

 

“What are you doing,” he asked, determined to move on.

 

“Exploring,” Rey said with a concentrated look on her face.

 

Ben found himself enjoying the way Rey’s  brow furrowed when she concentrated, “Where are you?”

 

Rey appeared to jump, “There, whew!”

 

Rey appeared to sit now and recovered her breath. She took a sip of water from a canteen. “I have not changed my mind, Ben.” 

 

“I just thought we could talk about something else,” Ben led. 

 

Ben wanted to talk about something else? Rey decided to test Ben’s resolve on that matter. 

 

“Ok, then. Last time you mentioned that you had researched something about our bond. Will you tell me what you found,” Rey asked.

 

Ben knew Rey was testing him with this question. He took a moment to weigh the prospect of talking with her versus sharing his information with her.

 

“I discovered that Force bonds are permanent, Rey...lifelong,” he said quietly.

 

“What?!?” Rey spit water out of her mouth. “How did you-why didn’t you...” she trailed off.

 

“I know. It was not easy for me either. Do you have any idea what will happen to me if anyone finds out about this,” Ben asked.

 

Rey had such a hard time when Poe, Finn and the Rebellion had discovered their connection. She had been locked in a room like a prison, had a trial and was exiled. But she never considered how much more dangerous that situation might be under the First Order or with the Knights of Ren. 

 

“I never thought about that, Ben,” Rey said with sorrowful concern.

 

After a moment she tried to lighten the mood, “All I managed to find was that we should be good at something called battle meditation. But I think we already know that,” Rey said with a bit of a chuckle.

 

With some mental effort, Ben decided to tell her more. “The other thing I discovered was that we should be largely immune to compulsion. Which explains why you were able to break my mind attack when we first met. It also explains why Snoke wanted me to get the location to Luke Skywalker from you so badly. It was only after I’d failed that he spent a considerable amount of effort to attempt it himself.”

 

Ben shuddered and took a deep breath before pressing on, “Snoke spent _a lot_ of time practicing the compulsion technique on me, Rey. He was frustrated with how difficult it was to break me. I thought it was because of my own internal strength. Now I think that it was because of our bond. Compulsion is far more difficult when two people are bonded. You remember how he didn’t know I was going to kill him even though he was trying to read my mind? You remember how very hard he worked to draw out any information from you?”

 

Rey’s eyes widened. She wasn’t sure what part of this conversation surprised her most. The part where Ben finally spoke to her, the information he had freely told her about the bond, or the fact that Ben had just given her a glimpse into the level of torture he had endured on a regular basis.

 

“I don’t know what to say, Ben,” Rey said in a quiet voice, mostly to herself.

 

“I need to go,” Ben felt suddenly raw after revealing so much.

 

It had been too much. His insides churned in revolt against having said such things aloud. Maybe it was the conditioning, or maybe it was his inner conflict, but Ben suddenly felt like crawling up the walls.

 

“Don’t go! I don’t mean it like that! Ben, please. I think my people skills are getting worse here,” Rey smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood again.

 

Rey’s beautiful smile broke Ben. He couldn’t take it. The anxious, vulnerable feeling was overtaking him now. “I don’t talk to anyone about this. Ever. I don’t know why I told you any of that! I can’t-I can’t talk to you anymore.” 

 

Kylo broke the connection with sudden impulse. His face was wet with tears he was fighting to hold back but they came anyway. He admonished himself for being weak around Rey again and cruelly questioned himself. Ben fought to master his control again and to try to sleep, to forget any of this had happened. 

 


	28. Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archivist brings Kylo something he does not expect as things build to a crescendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pay off is here, Readers! I have saved this chapter and the next, my 2 favorite of the story so far, for your enjoyment on Star Wars Day.
> 
> May the Fourth be with you!!!

 

The Archivist shuffled wearily into Kylo’s command room. 

 

“Sir, I have found something in Hux’s recent communications that I think will greatly interest you,” the Archivist bowed. 

 

“You have brought me nothing between he and Snoke” Kylo growled.

 

“Supreme Leader, please! There was so little in the records! Almost all of their communication was in person and unlogged. Please, look at what I have found instead. It was very difficult to obtain. You-you will be pleased, I am certain!” the Archivist was all but groveling on the floor before him.

 

Kylo glanced down at the holopad. It was a report from the elite branch of First Order Intelligence, the spy network which the First Order employs to obtain information on the Rebellion, criminal syndicates, planetary governments and the like.

 

_Well, that certainly is difficult to obtain_ , Kylo thought.

 

The date and time signature indicated that Hux received the report very late and on the same night in which Kylo had found Hux lurking around his command room. His interest was peaked. He moved to dismiss the Archivist so he could continue to examine this alone.

 

“This will do for now. Continue your work,” Kylo said with a wave.

 

Alone now, Kylo could give the report his full attention. The report appeared to have been obtained from a spy positioned within the Rebellion itself and consisted of some sound clips edited together as well as a written report by an Intelligence Officer. Briefly skimming the top of the report, it seemed to be records of a Rebellion trial. A trial within the Rebellion was highly unusual, but Kylo wondered why the Archivist would think he’d be interested in it. He played the sound clips.

 

_Male voice: “...when I attempted to rescue Rey I discovered her and Kylo Ren were not fighting at all. They were engaged in a kiss.”_

_...._

_Male voice: “Do you have a relationship with the Supreme Leader?”_

_Rey’s voice: “In a manner of speaking, I guess, yes. But it’s complicated to explain.”_

_....._

_Rey’s voice: “We have a sort of...bond through the Force. We are able to talk to one another through it and we seem to have some skill in battle because of it.”_

_....._

_Rey’s voice: “I didn’t actually kill Snoke. Kylo had brought me before Snoke and he was torturing me for information on Luke. When he was finished, Snoke placed me in front of Kylo and told him to kill me to complete his training. Ben had a choice. Kill me or kill Snoke. If power had truly been his only concern, he would have killed me right then. Instead, Ben chose to save me. He handed me a lightsaber and we fought Snoke’s guards together. That’s when we discovered the Force bond also gives us a special skill, a sort of symmetry, in battle. At the end, Kylo asked me to join him and build something new. But the Rebellion was being shot down as that happened and I feared he was only offering me power as a distraction. Now I see it differently. Ben has a sincere desire to throw out the past entirely and create a new way for the galaxy and the Force...”_

Kylo turned off the holopad for a moment and sat back as a rush of thought descended upon him. But before he had time to sort through them he was interrupted.

 

“Supreme Leader, there is an urgent matter that needs your attention. You will want to get down here. Please meet me in the hangar immediately,” Hux chirped over the comms.

 

Something uncharacteristic in Hux’s tone told Kylo this was especially serious so he hurried along the corridors to the hanger. The hanger was the typical hive of activity. Flight deck crew milled about at their tasks and a large number of stormtroopers stood in formation. 

 

“My Lord, the Knights of Ren happened to be here discussing formation with the troops while I was inspecting them. An urgent report came in to me and the Knights overheard it. The Jedi girl was just spotted on the surface. I bade them stay until I notified you, but Geman Ren, in particular, was especially eager to find the girl first. The Knights took an unauthorized transport and left. If you leave now, you may still catch them.”

 

Without a word, Kylo quickly swept away to his command shuttle. As he arrived in the cockpit, he saw that Hux had already transmitted the coordinates.

 

_Good job for once,_ Kylo thought as he sat down.

 

He punched in the coordinates and sat back. Kylo decided there would be time to sort through the other matters after he returned to the ship but he knew he must prevent the Knights from killing Rey. He worked to push aside what the holopad had revealed only to replace them with thoughts about what lay ahead.

 

_Kriff, Geman will kill Rey! Rey told me she was alone, w_ _hat is she even doing here?!? Of course she must have lied to you, everyone lies to you,_ Kylothought darkly. _Rey will not be able to defeat all of the Knights if they discover her. How can I keep them from killing her outright?_

 

Kylo wracked his brain for solutions to the impossible task before him. He found none before a red canyon came into view, demanding he return his attention to piloting his command shuttle. 

 

The canyon area was deep with high, narrow sides which required some skill to traverse.  As he got closer to the coordinates, the canyon became increasingly more difficult to navigate. Kylo pulled lightly on the Force, enhancing his reflexes and senses for the task. A series of sharps bends and near-collisions with the sheer, canyon walls demanded full attention even though he was using the Force to aid his piloting skills.

 

_Exactly the sort of terrain the Millennium Falcon excels at,_ Kylo thought.

 

The canyon walls widened slightly and rounded another curve. There Kylo found a large opening that was suitable for a landing site. A First Order shuttle was already parked there. Kylo wondered how much of a head start the Knights had gained on him. He exited the shuttle and quickly began following the only trail that lay ahead. The canyon trail consisted of dry, red sand and gravel. But the floor was littered with a surprising variety of cover. Various large boulders, outcroppings, rock overhangs and scrub brush dotted the surround. The area was sure to hold a few caves cut into the walls as well.

 

_A place Rey would choose, a_ _perfect hideout for someone comfortable in deserts._

Kylo moved quickly along a winding trail. The canyon walls still rose, unbreaking on either side, providing only two directions of travel- forward or backward.

_If they catch Rey here, it will be hard for her to escape._

 

At this thought Kylo quickened his pace even as the trail wound through a crevasse and series of blind corners. Just as he prepared to round another tight, blind corner, Kylo heard the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber igniting. He ran around the corner, igniting his own lightsaber as he approached. The canyon trail widened here into a larger opening. Palin Ren stood several feet away, facing him. 

 

“So Hux was right. You would come to save the Jedi,” Palin said with disgust.

 

“Where is Rey,” Kylo said dangerously.

 

“Rey? So you know her by name? You know, when I ripped that memory from your mind I just assumed I had stolen a moment of weakness with some random woman. It never occurred to me that it was so much worse than that,” the words dripped from Palin’s mouth.

 

“Where is she, Palin,” Kylo was through talking to this arrogant bastard.

 

“ _She_ isn’t here. She never was. We laid a trap to discover a traitor. And, here, you have walked right into it,” Palin said with a growing sneer.

 

Kylo heard the sound of lightsabers igniting in all directions and looked around. Thalo and Akana were coming up from behind, they must have tracked him here. Saban and Atel were emerging from the cover of boulders along his left and right. Geman Ren’s face held sheer, ferocious death as she emerged a short distance behind Palin.

 

Kylo felt a light breeze as he let a second of realization peel over him. He imagined the most immense expanse of space he had ever attempted, until his mind felt painfully pressed against his skull and his head ached. At the apex of the expansion, Kylo inhaled deeply and wrapped all of the blackness he could around him. It only took a moment. Searing rage filled him, he reached out his hand and gestured a circle with the Force. Boulders, large and small, raised from the ground and encircled him like rotating meteors of protection. Kylo roared with the irresistible pull of dark power and the battle was joined.

 

Palin was on him first as Kylo used the Force to push down Thalo and Akana behind him. Kylo had only just enough time to turn, block and evade as Palin struck with his lightsaber while Geman used the Force from a distance to throw a rock at him. Atel and Saban slowly picked away at the rocks encircling him as Palin kept up the main assault. Geman was so full of heated fury that she came at Kylo at a run and slid under the rotating boulders. Geman took a few painful hits in exchange, but quickly stood and brushed them off.

 

Palin and Geman were a formidable wall of rage bearing down on Kylo and he struggled to keep up. Using the hilt of his lightsaber, he hooked a strike from Palin and dealt him a blow to the shoulder, only to receive a painful blow to his side in return as Geman found an opening. He force-choked Palin and he dropped to his knees, but Thalo and Atel were now closing as Kylo continued to block and evade Geman’s furious strikes. 

 

Kylo took a moment to pull at the boulders again to renew his defense. Taking a moment to rebuild the defense greatly cost Kylo, however. Atel and Geman had closed on him while Geman found an opening at his back. She held her lightsaber to Kylo’s neck as Atel dealt him several strikes to legs and arms.

 

“Together our power would have been unstoppable! Instead you would choose a Jedi whore,” Geman hissed in his ear.

 

Kylo screamed with pain as Atel landed another strike across his arm. He managed to escape Geman’s choke hold by hooking the hilt of his saber onto hers, delivering a painful sear to her hand. He turned to face Geman while blocking a strike from Atel at his rear. 

 

“I am going to kill you, then I am going to find her and kill her too,” Geman smiled the threat at him.

 

It was an endless series of evasions and blocks as Kylo worked to keep all of his opponents in view and avoid taking more hits than necessary. Kylo would Force-push one Knight away to gain distance only to find another closing from a different direction. Kylo’s strength and stamina was formidable. There was a clear reason he had been chosen above the others as Snoke’s apprentice and Master to the Knights of Ren. But, at 6 against 1, the odds were stacked too highly against him. The Knights would take turns recovering while his wounds were multiplying. The loss of blood was beginning to make it hard to remain upright. 

 

_I can’t last much longer like this._

 

Kylo knew he would not win. His only options would be to escape or die in the attempt. He viewed the field and found that only Saban now covered the path back to the shuttle. Kylo pushed the pain in his body away from his mind and inhaled deeply. He would only get one shot. He pulled down all of the Dark power he possibly could and gestured his closed fist striking the ground. The explosive push of the Force was just like a bomb exploding. It knocked all of the Knights off their feet and shot the remaining boulders in all directions, striking many of the Knights where they lay.

 

Kylo tore down the path, using the Force to pull the loose boulders and walls of the canyon behind him and collapsing them. He used all of his remaining strength, not daring to rest until he reached the shuttle. Once he reached his shuttle, Kylo collapsed into the pilot’s seat. His mind was foggy with his effort and the loss of blood. He punched in the only coordinates he could think of in his blurred and wounded state. A set of coordinates he had seen three days ago. The old temple Snoke had investigated in his search for Luke Skywalker. A place where, perhaps, Kylo could get lost and go unnoticed for a time.

 

The shuttle took off and his head swam. Survival instinct told Kylo he should resist the growing urge to fall asleep. Once he was in orbit he set the auto-pilot to the fastest speed possible. Kylo desperately worked at setting the jamming frequency so he could insure he wasn't tracked. It was so hard to press the buttons, though. They were slippery and wet and he couldn’t seem to make his hands move with the dexterity he was used to. With dawning horror, Kylo realized that the console was slick with his blood. 

 

Kylo looked down at himself. His clothing was ripped in many places and his body appeared to be a tattered mess of blood and red, open wounds. Kylo needed some bacta patches immediately or he was going bleed out in the cockpit. 

 

As he stood up, darkness creeped in at the edge of his vision. Kylo fought to remain conscious as he leaned against the walls and shuffled to the supply area. Somehow he made it to the supplies and found what he was looking for. Kylo could no longer stand and fell to his knees. He opened the bacta patches with trembling hands and applied the largest one to a wound on his side. He repeated the procedure on another wound at his thigh before he needed to lie down. Kylo managed to get one on his arm, one on his chest and another on his shoulder, even as he lay on the ground. His vision narrowed and he could not longer fight the urge to keep his eyes closed. Kylo ceased fighting and blacked out upon the floor of the shuttle.

 

Ben’s dreams had been a strange jumble. He was fighting in a torrent of swirling rocks. Then he was was floating calmly in an endless dark sea, looking up into a night sky full of beautiful stars. He found Rey’s star, the one he knew now to be hers. But he did not need to touch it here, content enough just knowing it was there. The sea was suddenly gone and was replaced with a burning feeling. Like the fire of dark power and anger were coursing through him again. Sweat poured off of him and gathered into a sea beneath him again. Suddenly he opened his eyes and saw Rey silhouetted against the background of a night sky full of stars. Kylo could see in her face that Rey was struggling with something. He wanted to say something to her but he had the sensation that he was being pulled under deep water, sinking into the endless sea and he dreamt no more.


	29. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before Kylo was found. But who will surrender?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********  
> I know it’s been a few days since my last chapter. But with a chapter like this you just want to take your time and get it right. I hope you will agree it was worth the wait.  
> **********

Ben woke slowly to find himself in a strange room. As he regained consciousness, his guard went up. He closed his eyes again and lay still, listening, and pretending to be at rest. When he heard no one, he opened his eyes again and scanned the room more thoroughly. 

 

Kylo did not appear to be laying on a bed at all, but on a sort of elaborate pallet consisting of a number of rugs, blankets and pillows. There were no medical droids around and this definitely did not look like a clinic. There was an odd assortment of objects around the room, like collections of stacked stones, bits of metal and scraps of fabric or tapestry. The strangely artful arrangement of these disparate items suggested to Kylo that an eccentric lived here; perhaps an artist, gypsy or hermit. _If I made it to the Temple it is very likely to be some old religious hermit. But which side of the religion?_  Kylo began to worry. Dark or Light side of the Force, it hardly mattered now, Kylo was very likely to be seen as an enemy to both. 

 

Kylo’s eyes found a large case of medical supplies and noted that many used syringes appeared in a pile nearby. He moved to get a closer look at the medical case. Kylo sat up stiffly and with some effort. Looking down at himself for the first time, he realized he had almost nothing on. He had on underwear but all other clothing had been removed. Some bacta patches littered his frame, but Kylo noted the signs and remnants of many cuts that had already healed and been removed. The few remaining bacta patches ran across his side, on his shoulder and across one thigh. Kylo’s muscles felt oddly stiff for someone so well healed almost as if he hadn’t used them in a long time...

 

Memory began to pour back to Kylo, and he realized that, even with many bacta patches, these were wounds that had taken some time to heal. Whoever lived here had used many supplies and taken a lot of time to heal him. How long had he been asleep? Kylo moved now to the medical case where he examined the pile of syringes. They were all sedatives, he realized grimly. Very many sedatives had been used on him, far more than necessary for healing. Obviously, this person wanted him healed, but did not want him to be awake. Kylo quickly determined that his healer did not expect him to be awake yet.

 

Thoughts compounded with this knowledge as Kylo wondered if it were more likely that an ancient Sith may be healing him only to torture him again or a Jedi may be healing him only to imprison him for the rest of his life. Kylo was determined to avoid both of those fates. He rose to his feet slowly but with the certain, steadiness of survival driving him. As Kylo looked around the room he found what appeared to be his clothing near a metal changing screen. He retrieved it to find, oddly, that the clothing had been mended in many places. Why had he been kept unclothed and sedated when only a few bacta patches were left? Kylo dressed, but was quickly distracted from the mending as his lightsaber caught his eye from across the room. It was near a collection of some other metal items. 

 

Kylo quietly approached the lightsaber and grabbed it from among some strange-looking objects that had the unmistakable feeling of the Force upon them. Kylo decided to examine these later, after he had handled his captor. He found his best place to hide was behind a metal screen. His captor was sure to approach and search his pallet first, presenting an easy target from the screen. No sooner had he moved into position but Kylo heard the noise of footsteps and prepared himself.

 

He heard the person enter and drop a box on the ground with surprise. 

 

“Ben? Are you there,” a female voice called carefully. 

 

Kylo dare not look around the screen unless he give up the element of surprise. He could sort out the details later after he’d secured his release and survival. He waited until he heard his captor move to a good position just on the other side of the screen. She seemed to have knelt to search the pallet as he had anticipated. Kylo sensed his moment had arrived and he used the Force to trip her. She fell full on her back and he heard the wind as it was painfully knocked out of her. She began to rise, gasping, as Kylo emerged from his hiding place. In quick succession he was on top of her, knocking her to the floor and onto her back again as he swung his lightsaber wide and ignited it with a yell. But just before he drove it downward he looked at his quarry. Rey stared back as she gasped to recover her breath.

 

“What is this?!?” Kylo shouted. Her presence had taken him completely off guard and he struggled to grasp if this was reality, some Jedi mind trick or a figment of his sedated imagination.

 

She looked at Kylo’s raised lightsaber and the fierce, killing look in his eyes. In that instant, Rey knew what she had to do. She had to let go. To make a leap of faith even if it risked her death. Rey willed her body to relax under his weight. She made no move to fight him and locked into the depths of his eyes. She didn’t move but reached out with the Force and laid it gently, like a hand, upon Ben’s chest.

 

“Surrender,” Rey said softly.

 

“What?!?” Kylo wasn’t sure if it was a declaration or a demand. The arm holding the lightsaber aloft relaxed slightly.

 

Rey kept her eyes on Ben even as tears began to slide from the corners of her eyes. She shed the very last of her fear and doubt and reached deeply into the warm light of Force.

 

“I love you,” Rey breathlessly whispered.

 

Kylo’s arm sank, his ignited lightsaber forgotten for a moment as he fell into the depths of her eyes. Rey slowly reached up, her hand gently grasping the tender spot around his ear and along the back of his neck.

 

“Please,” Rey pleaded as Ben had once pleaded to her.   

 

Ben inhaled sharply as he realized the meaning. Rey had just brought them full circle. It only took Ben a moment to decide. He turned off the lightsaber.  

 

Rey slowly pulled Ben down to meet her waiting lips and kissed him deeply. The first taste of his mouth since Takodana was irresistible. Ben pulled Rey close into his arms and returned her kiss even more deeply this time. They continued for some time, lost to this sensation. Each kiss raised the passion between them as it had before on Takodana. Ben rolled onto his side and pulled Rey into him. He couldn’t help but to run his hands along Rey’s body as his tongue continued to explore her willing mouth. Rey moved her hands through Ben’s hair and she began to feel hot under his touch. She knew that this time there would be no interruption and it fueled her desire for him.

 

Rey broke from Ben’s kiss and his eyes flew open with sudden concern. She turned her gaze seductively to Ben’s eyes as she deftly pulled at the zipper at his throat. She continued pulling until it met with his belt. Ben patiently observed this delightful tease, as she removed her arm wraps and continued to hold his gaze. Her hands slipped through the opening in his tunic to explore the bare skin of his chest. She gingerly traced her fingers over his chest and sides. Ben ran his fingers over the skin of her bare arms. He reached for her hand and entwined their fingers. He continued holding her hand as he rotated it around to the small of her back and, pulling her tightly against him, kissed her again.

 

When he finally released her mouth, Rey whined at the loss. Ben moved his mouth along her exposed neck and Rey could not hold herself back anymore. She forced her hand from his grasp and sat up. Ben leaned back, alert and worried again. Rey began fumbling with her top and Ben’s worry melted away into flame. He sat up as well and reached to remove her belt which held the last of the fabric in place. Rey was sitting topless in front of him, and Ben was getting lost in the view of her bare skin. But when she removed his belt and tunic Ben almost came undone. Rey’s touch as her hands glided over his shoulders to remove his tunic and how close she was to his growing bulge as she removed his belt was provoking. Ben knew he was beginning to lose sight of any control that would contain him. 

 

“I can’t-we should-“ Ben uttered.

 

“Shhhh...” Rey hushed seductively.

 

Rey had decided she was not going to be denied right now. She pulled herself into his lap and wrapped her legs loosely around Ben’s waist. Rey ran her hands along Ben’s chest then around his back and pressed her bare chest against his.

 

“Rey,” Ben moaned with pleasure at the sensation of her skin bare against his. 

 

He held her tightly now and pulled at her hair, leaning her neck back so he could enjoy her neck and collarbone again. The last of Ben’s inner armor readily surrendered to Rey in that moment. This was a level of willing tenderness and yearning he had never experienced and Ben found that he wanted to lose himself in it, in her, no matter the cost. He knew now that there would be no going back. He would not hold anything back from Rey. 

 

Ben took Rey’s mouth in a kiss again and stroked her back. Then he laid her down on her back and lay beside her. Ben languidly worked his fingers along her torso and to her breast. It was Rey’s turn to moan as he circled her nipple and squeezed at its’ tautness then repeated the action at her other breast. He leaned over and continued kissing her as he alternately rolled her nipples between his fingers. 

 

Ben’s touch was a seduction that he kept up until Rey was overcome with need. Her entire body felt hot and Rey rocked her hips impulsively under his touch. Ben continued to kiss her, but the molten liquid seeping between her legs was becoming a fervor of lust. 

 

Sensing he was pushing her over the edge, Ben pulled Rey into his arms to try to slow them down but it was of little use now. Rey thread her hands into his hair and kissed him passionately. Ben stared into the depths of her eyes as he slowly ran his hands down her back. He slid his hand inside of her leggings to grip the cheek of her backside. Ben pulled Rey against his now-throbbing mass and kissed her. 

 

Rey’s mind reeled with this last act of intimacy, her rational mind bade she should want to slow down. But Rey knew her heart and body had long since surrendered to Ben. Rey pushed him down onto his back and rolled on top of Ben. She straddled the bulge in his pants and felt the liquid warmth seep from her core. Rey wanted him. She needed him. Rey began to edge her fingers hungrily along the waistband of Ben’s pants.

 

“Oh, fuck! Rey...” Ben both exclaimed and moaned.

 

Rey leaned over him and whispered heavy into Ben’s ear, “Yes.”

 

Ben’s head rolled back and his eyes closed as a smile wrote large across his face. Rey luxuriated atop Ben, enjoying his expression for a few moments before easing his pants down to his hips. Ben rolled to his side and removed the last of his clothing. Rey was positively enthusiastic about the prospect of so much...flesh...laid before her. She was definitely _not_ going to change her mind now. Rey rolled onto her back and arched it with a quiet moan, thinking of all the ways she would explore him.

 

Ben grabbed her leggings and pulled them off. The view of a fully nude Rey was a delight. He wanted to lose himself in Rey’s olive skin and silky curves. He ran his hands down the full length of her side to learn the curve of Rey’s hips. As he worked his way back up, he stopped at her hips and pulled them tightly against his erection. Rey put her hands in his hair again and pulled Ben into a heated kiss.

 

The aching between her legs was becoming an unbearable agony. Rey placed her leg along Ben’s side. Understanding her implied meaning, Ben moaned into her mouth. 

 

He cupped the cheek of her behind and in one deft motion, rolled Rey onto her back. Rey spread her legs wide around him and rolled her head back with pleasure. Ben took advantage of her exposed neck and kissed it while pressing his erection against her. The slickness between Rey’s legs left Ben no doubt that she truly was eager and ready for this moment. A throaty moan escaped her as Rey begged at the sensation of his sex so close but not yet inside. 

 

“Yes. Now...please,” Rey said breathily. 

 

With one arm, Ben lifted Rey’s hips as the other hand aided his penetration. Ben took a steadying breath to muster all of his control. He entered her slowly, drawing out their collective pleasure. As he neared his apex, Rey arched her hips to pull the last of him into her. 

 

Ben would pull back and Rey would rise to meet him. Rey would pull back and Ben would thrust. They discovered that they easily moved as one, innately knowing one another’s motion. It was the same seamless, wordless concert of movement as it had been in battle; each body anticipating the other’s need and responding intuitively. They locked eyes with one another with simultaneously understanding. The bond informed more than just battle meditation.

 

The push and pull of this exquisite pleasure grew until they were both panting. Rey moaned irresistibly under him and Ben’s control was quickly slipping. 

 

“Rey, I can’t...” Ben tried to say.

 

“Don’t,” Rey replied simply.

 

He thrust deep into her and felt her twitch inside in response. They both cried out and came undone together.

 

After a few moments, Ben rolled to his side and wrapped Rey tightly in his arms. There was nothing for either to say as they both understood the truth of it now. They were bound, utterly.


	30. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together, Rey and Kylo seek the answers they so desperately *ahem* crave.

 

They awoke wrapped in each other’s arms and lay together without speaking for a long while. They quietly anticipated the coming dawn and all of the questions the day would surely bring. Ben did not break their embrace but he broke the silence first.

 

“Rey, I’m not sure to where to begin. But I’m sure that we must,” he said solemnly.

 

Rey turned to face him and grappled with the urge to nuzzle into his chest or neck. Instead, she looked into his eyes and with a smirk said, “I think we already did _begin_.”

 

Ben chuckled. He realized he loved the way Rey could diffuse a situation with a smile. 

 

“I am serious though. I have questions. Questions which I will not find answers to in your delicious neck. However much I might like to try to find them there,” it was Ben’s turn to flirt and he took the excuse to kiss Rey’s neck again.

 

“Hmmm...answers,” Rey was leisurely with her words as Ben kissed at her neck.

 

“You will have to stop that if you want answers,” Rey said.

 

“What if I don’t want to,” Ben whispered as he moved to suck at her earlobe. 

 

Rey took his mouth in a kiss and Ben wrapped her in his arms, pressing the length of her body against his. Rey broke the kiss with a small gasp as she felt his stiffness pressing against her. Ben loved the feel of their skin together. The bond seemed to cause their bodies to hum in unison when they were in such close contact. Suddenly, Ben gulped and Rey gripped his shoulder as they felt a perceptible tightening of the bond between them. It was an internal feeling of the Force drawing them closer together, like a rubber band being strengthened as it is doubled over. As she settled in to this additional feeling, Rey loosened her grip and ran her fingers over Ben’s shoulder. Ben looked into her eyes and ran his hand along her body, eager to resume exploring her curves after catching his breath. They remained like this, touching one another and looking into each other’s eyes, for several minutes. 

 

The closeness of her body was overcoming Ben. He resumed kissing her neck and Rey willing stretched it out for him as he weighed the prospect of which _beginning_  he actually wanted to engage in first. Ben’s mind said he should want answers but his body wanted another taste of Rey this morning.

 

Ben kissed her deeply and Rey responded by threading her fingers into his hair. They became aware of the echo of one another’s breath through the bond and it heightened their senses. Senses peaked, the kiss grew more passionate between them and Rey found herself lustily grabbing Ben’s hair. This action made Ben’s remaining self-control evaporate. They were eager for one another and each knew this would not be the slow burn of the night before. He continued kissing her as his hand traced a line down the center of her body until he reached the space between Rey’s legs. Ben found the spot which he knew Rey would not be able to resist and rubbed at it mercilessly. Rey rolled onto her back and moaned under his touch. Ben took advantage of Rey’s newly exposed breasts and alternately took them in his mouth.

 

As the heat built between them Ben replaced his tongue with teeth as he bit at her breasts and neck. Rey moaned as Ben’s fingers moved to her opening and, finding it wet, he pressed them inside. Rey had no choice but to let herself be swept away by the sheer wave of desire that Ben was building in her. Her hands balled into fists and Rey indiscreetly rocked her hips into his hand as Ben took her in turns between potent sensations. Rey cried out as he teased her up to the brink but released her without allowing her to finish.

 

Ben moved to his knees and pulled her legs around his waist. Taking advantage of her ready state, Ben quickly positioned himself and drove into her arching back. Rey grabbed Ben’s neck and pulled him down on top of her. The bond felt so tight now they almost vibrated with it. Ben gasped at the added sensation.

 

They easily found a rhythm again but the heat they had built and the vibration the bond added made holding back especially difficult this time. Rey would not miss her opportunity to tease him to the brink. Ben pulled back, but Rey would deny him and thrust forward in response. Ben groaned under the effort of control as Rey delightfully raised her hips over and over to meet him. 

 

Desperate for some measure of control, Ben attempted to pull away from the bond, anything to lessen the overwhelming and heavenly vibration. As he did so, they both cried out with sudden impulse. The feeling was intense, sharp and titillating all at the same time. It was like plucking at a string inside of them; the sensation of the snap of a rubber band on bare skin, both pain and pleasure at once.

 

Ben realized too late that this was not going to offer him the restraint he had hoped for. Rey looked into his eyes as she made an attempt to snap it. As she did, Ben moaned and trembled slightly from atop her. He barely had time to recover before she gave him a devious grin and plucked it again. _If she wants to play it that way_ , Ben thought. He grabbed her hips and drove hard into her. Rey threw back her head with a groan. Ben distracted her this way for a few minutes, but the vibration of their bond continued to grow and reach a peak. Ben thrust into Rey, completely lost to the overwhelming sensation. Rey plucked at the string once more and they came apart together. As they did tears sprang from Rey’s eyes. 

 

They lay together panting for a moment. This effort had been full of heat and more vigorous than the previous night’s. When he had regained his breath, Ben raised himself onto his arms to look at Rey. He found tears staining her cheeks and a look of concern fell over him. He fought with the instinct to reprimand himself.

 

“Rey, please tell me you are alright with this,” Ben said as he wiped the tears from her face with his thumb.

 

“I’m fine. Gods, it’s just _so good_. Why does the bond add that...feeling?” Rey asked.

 

Ben ran his fingers down her arms and entwined their hands.

 

He looked into Rey’s eyes, “I don’t know if we will ever get answers. Everything I’ve found has said that Force bonds are very rare.”

 

“But you feel it too, don’t you? That feeling of...wholeness,” Rey asked. 

 

“Yes,” Ben whispered.

 

“It’s like the Force kept trying to find impossible ways to bring us together. Now, here we are...” Rey trailed off, uncertain if she or Ben were ready for what comes next.

 

“...now we have to figure out how to make it work. I wasn’t wrong before, we have _to let the past die_. You and I are going to do things that have never been done, Rey, things no one else has ever done,” Ben said excitedly.

 

“I can’t turn to the dark side. I won’t,“ Rey said worriedly and sat up.

 

“I’m not asking you to! We have to stop asking each other to change! Don’t you see?” 

 

Ben had said it a bit angrily, quickly falling back on old habits. He took a deep breath and shifted. Ben sat up and cupped Rey’s cheek as he spoke.

 

“Together like this, Rey. It works, doesn’t it?” 

 

Rey had to admit that it did. She couldn’t deny that the Force felt easier now, like it hummed inside of her with purpose. Their shared purpose, the bond, their fates, it all felt sealed together in harmony.

 

“You’re right,” she finally said.

 

“I think I understand it now...” Ben trailed off, trying to capture all of the thoughts into some concrete words to say. 

 

“We need to let go of the old teachings. Those rules do not-they never did-apply to us,” Ben explained with growing enthusiasm.

 

“I don’t understand,” Rey hesitated, this sounded too much like before. But she breathed and committed herself to hearing him out fully this time.

 

“Think about it. When you were being taught by Luke Skywalker, what frightened him about you?”

 

“My strength, the fact that I spoke to you, the way I easily reached out to the Dark side, how I went to the dark place on the island and was not afraid of it...Oh, Gods, I did that again here! In the dark well...” Rey trailed off with dawning realization.

 

“Yes, and what bothered Snoke and Luke about me was also my conflict,” Ben explained.

 

Ben continued, “Luke told you the Jedi should die to ensure that the Dark side did not rise again. He thought to create balance in the Force there should be none, a zero sum game. But that didn’t work, did it?” 

 

“I think I understand, one light, one dark...together, the Force is balanced between us,” Rey said with growing comprehension.

 

“Yes, Rey, and if one of us turns, there will no longer be a balance,” Ben implored.

 

Rey nodded with understanding now. After a few moments of silent reflection, Ben spoke up with sudden need.

 

“Ugh, I’m starving. I suppose there is something to eat around here? How long did you keep me sedated?” 

 

“About a week,” Rey said sheepishly.

  

“A week?!? You kept me sedated for a week?!?”

 

“Ok, yes. At first it was because you were badly injured and I needed to be sure you’d keep still to heal. But then it was so easy to keep you as you had been when I dream walked. I had no idea how you found me or why and we didn’t exactly end our conversation on the best of terms. I was afraid...about a lot of things,” Rey trailed off at these words.

 

“I see,” he said. It was a hard realization, for Ben knew there were plenty of reasons why she might be afraid of him. 

 

Rey began to dress and get some food from a nearby case as she spoke.

 

“You really don’t remember anything? Were you unconscious before the crash,” Rey asked as she pulled on her arm wraps.

 

“Crash?” Ben said, pulling on his tunic.

 

“It was at night when I heard your ship. I ran outside thinking someone had found me but the ship crashed instead of landing. There was a lot of fire and I ran out to see if anyone was inside. I think you can imagine my shock when I got the door open and found you inside. You were unconscious and covered in blood and wounds. When I couldn’t wake you, I dragged you outside then ran back to salvage as many of the supplies as fast as I could,” Rey smiled in between bites of food, “I can tell you, the First Order ships get a LOT more well supplied than the Rebellion shuttles.” 

 

“I had to drag you all the way inside. It was hard work, you are really heavy, you know. You had so many wounds I had to undress you just to find and clean them all and get the bacta patches on. Ben, they mostly looked like lightsaber burns. What happened and how did you find me?” Rey had her own questions too.

  

“I didn’t find you. I was going through old research of Snoke’s and found reference to the coordinates of this temple. My guess is Snoke came here when he was looking for Skywalker. I came here because I needed a place to hide and it was the first place to come to mind,” Ben explained.

 

“So what happened that you needed a place to hide,” Rey asked.

 

Ben then told her all about the Archivist, Hux and how he had suspected him since Snoke’s death, Hux’s double-cross at Tellus, and the discovery of her trial. By the time he got to the Knights of Ren and their trap in the canyon it was late afternoon. 

 

“So Hux suspected that you had killed Snoke the whole time. But he lacked the proof. And I ended up giving it to them even though I was a galaxy away,” Rey said distantly.

 

“Yes, I had been thinking about that too,” Ben said.

 

“We’ve had too many coincidences, Ben. The Force keeps bringing us together for a reason. This is our destiny,” Rey said earnestly. 

 

“Maybe you should stop sedating me then, so we can get on with our _destiny,_ ” Ben sat back with a roguish smirk. 

  

“Oh, I’m going to  _sedate_  you,” Rey laughed as she pushed him. 

 

Ben grabbed her wrists as she did and pulled her to within inches of his waiting mouth. Rey was beginning to discover that Ben had a hidden, roguish charm that she simply could not resist.


	31. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their resolve is tested as Kylo begins to peel back a few layers to reveal the danger of their situation.

The next morning Ben awoke with Rey wrapped in his arms again, but even that could not deaden the anxious feeling that was growing inside of him. He recognized it as an instinct he had before; the feeling of a noose getting tight around his neck, or the feeling of walking into a trap that hadn’t yet sprung. He desperately wished things could remain as they were, with nothing more to do but remain hidden and be together, but deep down Ben knew this wish to be impossible. Eventually, the reality of who they were and, especially, his past would catch up with them. The strain of his worry was increasingly written on his face in a way that was impossible for Rey to ignore. After a mostly silent breakfast, she decided it was time to broach the subject.

 

“What’s on your mind,” Rey probed gently.

 

Ben hesitated to answer. Ben had described his fight with the Knights, but had been careful not to discuss his biggest concern with Rey yet. Accepting the inevitable was one thing, but breaking it to Rey would be another entirely. Ben sighed heavily, attempting to put it off. 

 

“Nothing, really. I was just drifting off...” he deferred.

 

“Ben...” Rey admonished.

 

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that,” he fumed.

 

“That is your name. What would you have me call you,” Rey shot back.

 

“That name was given to me by the parents who gave me up to their careers. I chose another for myself,” Kylo growled. 

 

“I know this is not simply about your name,” Rey said perceptively.

 

Ben audibly groaned. He was not ready to break the spell of the past 2 days, days which he had considered among the best of his life. But he couldn’t put it off forever and it was obvious that Rey knew something more was on his mind.

 

“I didn’t kill any of the Knights of Ren,” he said somberly. 

 

“But you engaged the jammer of your shuttle and it exploded after that crash. It has been more than a week and we are in the middle of nowhere, Ben. Clearly you weren’t tracked here...” Rey reassured.

 

“The Knights and Hux know that I am not dead. The Knights will not, they cannot, stop hunting me. I cannot disappear forever. It is only a matter of time. Eventually, someone will put the pieces together and find me, find us,” Ben said emphatically.

 

“As someone who actually came from nowhere, let me assure you this really _is_ nowhere. No one is going to find us here, Ben,” Rey said. 

 

“Rey, listen to me. I was named Dark Lord. I was _unchallenged_ , and I did not name a new Master to the Knights of Ren. Don’t you understand what that means?!?”

 

“No,” Rey said simply.

 

“There may only be one Lord of the Dark side. I cannot be replaced except by death, as I did with Snoke. When I left without having named a clear apprentice or Master to the Knights, it opened the door for  _any_ Knight to take my place. They are each very ambitious in their own right and will hunt me as a means to become the next Dark Lord.” 

 

Ben spoke with a deadly seriousness that pricked at Rey’s worry. 

 

“But what about the First Order,” Rey asked with concern.

 

“Then there is that...” Ben continued bitterly, “with no Dark Lord present and no Knight able to replace me, Hux has a clear claim to become the Supreme Leader. At minimum, the First Order will allow him to function as the Supreme Leader, albeit without the title, in my absence. I suspect this may have been his plan all along.” 

 

Rey sat in silent, faltering thought as she considered the depth of political maneuvering that had just been explained to her. Kylo Ren and Hux has spent their entire lives playing the games of politics, intrigue, and power. This situation underlined to Rey how woefully unprepared she was to play on this same field. But in her mind, the prospect of the Knights of Ren actually finding them in this remote temple seemed distant, at best. Finally, she found something solid to grasp on to, a commitment they had both implied but neither had yet spoken aloud.

 

“I thought we would agree not to be parted, Ben,” Rey said quietly.

 

“What?” Kylo had been lost in his own silent rumination of revenge.

 

“I won’t let you fight the Knights of Ren alone,” Rey leveled her gaze at Ben and spoke the words with certainty.

 

Ben stared at Rey for a few moments as he railed against the idea that Rey might risk her life, again, for him.

 

“You cannot-these are my mistakes. I have no right to ask this of you,” Ben stammered.

 

“We will not be parted,” Rey said again. 

 

She had locked eyes with Ben and said it with firm certainty. His mind reeled at the weight of the commitment she had just laid before him. His eyes watered against his will but Rey would not stop looking at him as they escaped down his cheek. Rey’s hand found his and she entwined their fingers. 

 

“First, you will need to teach me how to rebuild a lightsaber,” she said.


	32. The Third Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey shows Kylo some of the mysteries of the castle. While Kylo shows Rey some of his skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************  
> Hi Readers!
> 
> You may notice that I updated the Chapter count. That is based on my outline for the finale, so it should remain pretty accurate. The end is coming, but there is still a bit more of this story to enjoy yet!  
> *************

Ben was surprised at Rey’s easy talent with the wiring and mechanical structure of a lightsaber. She was quick to understand how to build the housing and created a far more elegant design than he had. Ben found it increasingly difficult to tear his eyes away from Rey as he began to notice small details in everything she did. The way she would blow a stray hair out of place, the way Rey’s mouth pursed as she concentrated, the deftness with which she moved her fingers, the clever gleam in her eye as she worked at the mechanics and wiring. It was in the focusing and meditation on the crystal, creating the heart of the lightsaber, where Rey needed the most help. Ben had given Rey careful direction and stood over her as she sat in the meditation posture. After a few minutes, he saw the flash ignite within the crystal and knew she had accomplished it. Rey slowly opened her eyes and stood up.

 

“There,” she said with a smile of accomplishment. 

 

Rey ignited the lightsaber and took a few easy swings to test it. Then she switched into a yin grip, holding the lightsaber hilt backwards, the blade close along her arm. She moved just as fluidly in this position. Rey switched between the two grips, noting with pride that the hilt she had built moved smoothly and was excellently balanced.

 

“Rey, I have been thinking. We should train together and try to develop the skill we felt together when we fought the guards. I believe it was a form of battle meditation. The texts I read about this place indicated that battle meditation was trained, maybe even developed, here. Have you found anything or any place here that might fit that description?”

 

“The Jedi texts also said this was a place to practice battle meditation! I have found a few objects in random places which feel strange. The Force seems imbued in them somehow, but I’m not sure of their purpose or use,” Rey said as she led him across the room to a collection of items on the table where Ben had discovered his lightsaber before. 

 

Ben closed his eyes and concentrated as he  reached out with the Force. He ran his hand above the objects until he found himself drawn to one in particular and picked it up. Opening his eyes, Ben examined it and grimly recognized it as a set of ancient metal shackles.

 

“This one definitely has Dark Power in it. I’m not sure how or why they did this though,” Ben asked.

 

“There’s also the a lot on the third floor. I believe they may have been old practice rooms. At least, it seems like the most likely place where practices may have occurred, although I haven’t been able to understand much about it. There’s a large object up there and the Light Well,” Rey said.

 

“Light Well?” Ben inquired.

 

“I don’t really know how else to describe it, so I gave it a name. It is a place especially strong with the Light side of the Force. There is also a Dark Well, a place strong with the Dark side...” Rey trailed off.

 

“That’s the dark pool you told me about, isn’t it?” Ben asked with understanding.

 

“Yes,” Rey said with a bit of trepidation in her voice. 

 

Rey cringed in uneasy anticipation of Ben’s inevitable request to visit the Dark Well. She had not returned there for a reason. The power and desire it had ignited in her had a seductive quality and Rey worried her will would not sustain under repeated exposure to it. Faced with the irresistible pull of power herself, she could understand now how Ben had ultimately given in to the Dark Side. 

 

“We need to see to both places,” he said.

 

“I hope you feel up for a climb,” Rey said. 

 

She had decided to take him upstairs first, hoping to put off a little longer her return to the dungeon. Rey gathered some supplies in her sack and prepared to leave.

 

“We should take these with us. I will carry them,” Ben said, pointing to the Force-imbued objects. 

 

Rey found another sack for Ben and he placed the objects inside. The path to the third floor was always a difficult and slow one. But with Ben in tow, it was made even more difficult. The crumbling staircase up to the second floor required careful foot placement. But the staircase to the third floor was especially hard to navigate. Kylo’s weight being greater than Rey’s caused several steps to give way, nearly breaking his leg once and trapping his foot another time. After that Rey decided to change tactics. She climbed ahead and secured a rope for them to climb. They reached the top and Rey heaved a sigh of relief at having managed to lead Ben to the third floor with both of them unharmed.

 

“I can feel it even from here,” Ben said.

 

“Yes, it comes from the Light Well I think,” Rey knew that Ben also heard the whispers and the distant pull of the Force here. 

 

“Everything here has hardly deteriorated compared to the rest of the temple, which is falling apart,” Kylo astutely noticed.

 

“Yes, it’s even more clear as we move away from the stair. I suspect much of the structure here is imbued with the Force somehow,” she said.

 

Rey led him to the room with the large circular object in it. The interconnected circles slowly rotated on their axis like a solar system. Ben observed this for a moment. He had a sudden instinct and closed his eyes. With closed eyes and a concentrated look on his face, Kylo raised his arm with a closed his fist. Rey watched as he opened his fist and eyes suddenly. A ball of crackling energy was at the center of rotating circles. Kylo gestured a slight push and spread his fingers. Lightning appeared to shoot from his fingertips to the ball. He turned his hand palm up and quickly closed his fist and the lightning ceased. Kylo smiled. He rotated his fist down again, opened his hand and gestured a hard push. The ball of energy dissipated with a crackle. Kylo laughed with accomplishment then repeated the sequence a few times.

 

“Now I know where Snoke learned his energy technique,” Kylo said with a grin. 

 

“How did you know what to do,” Rey asked in wonder.

 

“I didn’t, really. I just had an instinct. I let the Force flow through me and I found I suddenly knew what to do. Almost as if it had been designed to lead you through the steps,” Kylo said. 

 

“This is a very advanced technique, Rey. We can go, but I should return here later to practice.” 

 

After such success in the first room, Rey decided to take Ben to the room that had captured her attention but she could not figure out. Like all the rooms on this floor, it was spacious and had high ceilings. But it was the floor here, with its’ large circle in tile, that had mesmerized her.

 

“There’s something about this room,” Rey said as they entered, “it has a pull at the back of my mind that I just can’t grasp.”

 

Rey crossed into the circle and the lingering feeling returned. As Ben crossed into the circle, following behind her, their senses pricked with danger and sudden alertness. Kylo instinctively moved back-to-back with Rey and ignited his lightsaber. They moved in sync, wordlessly matching one another’s footfalls as they moved towards the center of the room. As they reached the center of the room 3 opponents wielding lightsabers appeared at the edge of the circle. They seemed solid, although something about Rey’s experience with Luke told her these were not real. Rey could feel the fear radiating off of Kylo and the dark power as he pulled it around him.  _He doesn’t realize they aren't real_ , she thought. But there was no time to tell him. Rey ignited her lightsaber now and pulled on the Force as well. In a moment of shared instinct, she tried to match his level of draw on the Force. As she did, the echo of his breath grew loud in her ears. Kylo glanced at Rey in sudden recognition of their bond as the projections quickly advanced on them. 

 

Rey ducked and swung low at the ankles of the first opponent that approached her. Simultaneously, Kylo swung in a wide, high arch, forcing the other attackers to keep their distance. Rey quickly stood and they both gestured a push with the Force at the same time. The push was multiplied tenfold and all of the projections flew backwards several feet, disappearing as they crossed the circle. Kylo and Rey looked at their hands and then at one another with awe and understanding. 6 Projections replaced them and concern flitted across Kylo’s face.

 

“You can’t tell, can you? They are projections, Ben. They aren’t real,” Rey said.

 

Kylo relaxed a bit at her words. He sized up the opponents then pulled harder on the dark power within, pushing Rey to match with his gaze. 

 

“I asked you not to call me Ben,” Kylo growled. 

 

They remained here training until they were both exhausted. It felt good to train hard again after such a long break. 

 

Each round, the number of opponents had increased. The same seamless understanding and anticipation of each other’s moves was there, but it greatly improved as they trained. They also made other discoveries. When they matched one another’s draw on the Force, the familiar humming vibration of the bond returned. The more in sync they were with one another, the stronger the vibration. Any Force techniques they performed while in harmony like this were multiplied in power. Force techniques they performed simultaneously and in harmony were exponentially greater in power. 

 

There was a clear gap in technique between them and Kylo silently wondered if Rey would eventually let him teach her. Kylo did not want to push Rey, but he couldn’t help but think about the possibility of using his best technique, the explosive push, in harmony with Rey. Despite his excitement, Kylo decided now was not the best moment to broach the subject of teaching with Rey. 

 

Exhausted, they both agreed they’d had enough for one day and should return tomorrow. As they made their way to the staircase, Kylo saw a small window of opportunity. 

 

“Getting down should be easier than getting up. Let me show you,” Kylo said.

 

He stood precariously on the edge of the stair at a place where the railing had broken away. Kylo pulled on the Force and, tucking into a tight ball, leaped across onto the stair below with a soft, easy landing. 

 

“It’s easier to learn going down than it is going up,” Kylo said. 

 

“What do I do?” Rey asked as she reached the edge where he had stood.

 

“Concentrate on the Force, then on your tuck. Finally, firmly visualize your landing spot,” Kylo said.

 

Rey closed her eyes and concentrated as Kylo had instructed. She easily tucked into the roll and gracefully found her footing on the stairs below. 

 

“Wow!” Rey said with a grin. The thrill of accomplishing a new technique was hard to beat. Kylo smiled as he watched her continue down the staircase in the same fashion. Rey had finally let her guard down. She had let him teach her something.


	33. The Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo teaches Rey about the delights to be had on the dark side...

The unavoidable moment had arrived. Ben had asked Rey to take him to the Dark Well during breakfast. An anxious dread was growing over Rey as they descended the stairs to the cellar together. Every instinct in Rey told her that something would change between them if she returned here with Kylo. Yet Rey willed herself on towards this inevitable fate anyway. 

 

Kylo’s awareness was so tightly honed here that it almost appeared to Rey that Kylo had grown in stature as they descended into the darkness. When they reached the hallway of prison cells, Rey inhaled sharply. She could feel the dark pool beckoning to her with each approaching step to the doorway. By the time she reached the final door separating them from the pool she was trembling with nervous energy. Kylo laid a hand on Rey’s shoulder to steady her.

 

“Wait here for me. No matter what you hear, don’t come in,” his voice was full of the strength and soothing calm of one at ease and in his element.

 

So glad was Rey to not be asked to enter the room that she did not ask any questions nor give another thought to entering. Kylo opened the door and shut it quickly behind him. Rey immediately sunk to the floor, saving all of her strength to ward off the beckoning pool beyond.

 

She spent a few silent minutes in the dark, the pool beyond draining at her will every moment. She thought she could hear the muffled sounds of Ben igniting his lightsaber through the door. A string of barely audible curses and shouts could be heard along with the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber being swung. Soon, crashing and thumping noises erupted and the hinges on the prison doors in the hallway creaked ominously. The sound continued for what seemed an eternity. Kylo’s rage was an instrument he had honed for such purpose, and it would take time for him to exhaust it. But Rey’s control against the easy pull to the room was taxed as an hour drug on. Just as Rey thought she could take no more, the sound stopped. She took a deep breath and again pushed away at the dark feeling drawing at her. 

 

“Rey...” Ben called to her.

 

Relief washed over Rey at hearing the sound of his voice again. She stood up with more strength, suddenly less shaky. Rey opened the door and entered the pitch black room, her light barely penetrating it. 

 

“Rey, come here,” Kylo’s voice lingered, smoothly pointing her in his direction.

 

Rey continued on in the direction of his voice, but still she did not find Ben. She was nearly blind despite having a light and reached out with the Force to try to find him. She identified the irresistible pull of him and eagerly pushed on to meet it. Suddenly, Kylo grabbed both of Rey’s wrists and her pulled her close to him.

 

“Good girl,” he cooed.

 

Kylo held both of Rey’s wrists behind her back and pulled them back in a way that forced her head up. He kissed her roughly, but passionately, and Rey felt herself melting under this strange embrace. When he finished kissing her Kylo continued holding her arms back, but turned Rey around with her back facing him. Rey heard the cold clink of metal and her stomach bottomed out. She felt her wrists bound by something more than just simple binders. Then she realized they were the Force-imbued shackles she had found elsewhere in the Castle.

 

“Ben!” Rey cried out.

 

“I keep telling you that is not my name, sweetheart...” Kylo oozed with Dark Power. 

 

Kylo radiated seduction as he pulled her shackled wrists down, causing her to lean back onto his shoulder, and exposing her neck. Kylo bit into the flesh at her neck and Rey began to find his raw brand of desire increasingly hard to resist. Kylo’s hand deftly reached into Rey’s shirt and roughly pulled at it until her breasts were exposed. Kylo mercilessly pinched her nipples until Rey cried out at the stinging mixture of pain and pleasure. Kylo softly chuckled with dark delight in her ear. The pool beckoned and Kylo seduced and Rey felt it was becoming all too much to hold back. 

 

Kylo pulled the dark power a bit more and realized the binders were allowing him to read Rey’s thoughts in a vague way, similar to the way Snoke must have read his mind in his last moments in the throne room. Kylo could understand the shape of Rey’s mind, but not the specifics. He could feel that she was so deliciously turned on but fighting it. 

 

“I can feel you, Rey. Let go.  _You need a teacher._  I am going to teach you something new,” Kylo whispered yearningly in her ear.

 

Rey squirmed in his grasp and renewed her battle of wills against touching the water of the pool. Kylo turned her to face him and kissed Rey deeply. He made a gesture with the Force and the binders backed her against a rough stone wall and held her there like a magnet. Rey felt her resolve slipping as Kylo moved his hands over her body and now-tender breasts. The sharp pinches he had applied to Rey’s nipples had made them sensitive to the slightest touch and they stood now at constant attention for him. Kylo continued a steady stream of sensation, kissing her mouth, her neck, her breasts until Rey moaned with desire. 

 

“Now show me something, _Scavenger,_ ” Kylo commanded huskily.

 

Rey leaned out from the wall, as far as the binders would allow her pinned arms to go and found Kylo’s waiting mouth. Recalling her dream walking, she sucked on his lower lip then ran her tongue along the inside edge of his lip. Kylo groaned under Rey’s little seduction. It only took him a moment to understand why she was thinking of him sleeping as she had done it. Heightened by this knowledge and her tease, Kylo lifted Rey by her backside and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her back against the cold, rough wall and led her into a heated kiss. The heat of his attention and the passion was too gratifying to ignore and Rey let herself slip into easy desire.

 

Rey knew that, even here, Kylo would not be able to compel her to do anything she did not want to do. But the truth was, Rey’s desire and curiosity were peaked. She found she desperately wanted to know where Kylo was leading her. She found him strangely seductive like this, so full of dark power and command. 

 

“I can feel your curiosity,” Kylo whispered heavily in her ear. “Oh, I will show you.”

 

Kylo pushed her onto her knees and opened his pants. 

 

“Open your mouth, Scavenger,” he commanded.

 

Rey knew what was coming but found herself titillated by the prospect nonetheless. She was certain now that her desire would be equal to his. But Rey also craved the dark satisfaction of knowing she could pleasure Kylo. She willingly obeyed, fixing her eyes up on him in the dim light at she did so. 

 

Kylo entered her mouth slowly at first, but she quickly discovered his rhythm and exploited it. He hungrily groaned as she pushed his desire on. As Kylo moved to pull away, Rey leaned in, pushing him as far as she was able take him. Kylo grabbed her by the hair and extricated himself.

 

“You will pay for that, naughty girl,” Kylo said.

 

With that he raised Rey to her feet again. With one fluid movement, Kylo used the Force to press her bound arms into the wall again and pulled her leggings off. He released her from the wall, grabbed the binders in one hand and forced her to bend over, exposing her backside. Ben held the binders with one hand as he let loose and spanked Rey’s bare bottom with the other. Rey cried out with pain but Kylo did not relent. To her surprise, she found that the more Kylo heated her backside, the more the pain melted into pleasure. The space between her legs heated and throbbed in time with her backside and had become slick. Sensing this, Kylo stopped and whispered in her ear.

 

“Let’s see how much you enjoyed my punishment, Scavenger.” 

 

He lifted Rey by the binders and leaned her back until her head leaned against his shoulder. Kylo slid two fingers between her thighs and found her opening wet and dripping now. He pressed his fingers inside of her and Rey moaned. Kylo reached around and stroked the aching, throbbing button between her legs. Kylo knew he could make her come undone in front of him, but he intended to draw Rey out as long as possible. Rey squirmed and groaned as he deftly brought her up to the edge of climax. Kylo reveled in this tease. Over and over again he would stop and remove his fingers just before Rey could finish, denying her the sweet fulfillment with a laugh or “tsk-tsk”. Kylo built Rey up until she was a burning, frustrated ball of pure desire.

 

“Oh Gods, Ben!” she exclaimed after some time. 

 

“No,” he said severely.

 

“What is my name, Rey,” he whispered the question seductively in her ear.

 

After he had denied her satisfaction so many times, Rey felt inclined to rebel.

 

“Ben,” she persisted.

 

Kylo circled her aching knob twice then slapped Rey between her thighs, making her jump as the throbbing button received its’ spank. Rey grunted and thrashed against him now. Kylo held her binders tightly and nibbled at her neck. With his free hand, he inserted his fingers into her ready opening. It had the intended affect and Rey ceased thrashing under this pleasure.

 

“Now, say my name,” Kylo commanded.

 

Rey hesitated a moment deciding whether or not to draw out the fascinating tease Kylo had locked them into. She decided to show Kylo her obedience would not be easily procured.

 

“Ben,” she whispered.

 

Kylo chuckled with satisfaction. The implication was clear to him. Rey wanted him to play some more. 

 

He rubbed at her sensitive spot again, bringing her higher than before. Then he spanked it again, forcing a gasp out of Rey. Kylo gave her tender breasts one more pinch then pushed her onto her knees. Using the Force he pressed her head to the floor then used his hands to spread her legs. Kylo leisurely ran his hand over her still-warm backside. He moved under and circled her slick opening, slowly inserting his fingers to draw out the sensation. Rey could not suppress the moan that escaped her lips. Kylo reached farther under her and spanked her sensitive flesh again. Kylo pulled back on Rey’s hair and shackled arms until her head was raised and she sat up on wide-spread knees. 

 

“Say it,” Kylo ordered.

 

Rey pressed her lips together in defiance and remained silent. Kylo took a few more bites at Rey’s neck then positioned himself in a way that had Rey facing away from him, wide-legged, and straddled on her knees over his lap. Anticipation rolled over Rey as Kylo held her in this position and she whimpered aloud. 

 

“You just can’t wait for what you know is coming, Scavenger,” Kylo seduced as the dark power oozed gloriously over him.

 

He pushed into her wet opening but remained still. Rey was eaten up with desire as Kylo filled her but denied her the friction she desperately craved.

 

“Say my name,” he ordered.

 

Rey groaned and rolled her head. Her will was beginning to falter. Kylo moved his hips up and down a few times, just enough to enflame Rey and extend his tease. 

 

“Say it,” Kylo persisted.

 

“Ben,” she managed.

 

Kylo yanked her hair and painfully pulled Rey’s head back as he moved into her with a rhythm this time. It was beginning to become unclear who was teasing whom. He pulled at the bond and the snapping sensation brought her, and him, to the edge of climax.

 

“I won’t finish until I have tamed you, Scavenger,” Kylo promised.

 

Rey moaned in response and he loosened his grip on her hair. This time Kylo took Rey’s hips in his hands and drove sharply into her. This position had Kylo so deep inside of her that Rey could barely hold off her climax, let alone regain any control. She had never experienced the dark and complex mix of control, power and sex that Kylo had them engaged in and Rey found it surprisingly arousing. True to his word, Kylo forced Rey to the brink of orgasm several times until he could sense her will was finally defeated. Rey was panting with both the effort to hold herself together and to maintain the position Kylo demanded of her.

 

“Now,” Kylo seductively drew his words out, “tell me who you will finish for.”

 

“For you, Kylo,” she said aloud. 

 

Kylo lifted her off of him and returned her to a straddle, but this time facing him. He fiercely stared into her eyes.

 

“Say it again,” Kylo demanded.

 

“Kylo,” she whispered.

 

He took her hips again and set a rhythm for her to follow. They were both so heated it did not take long for the vibration of the bond to peak. Kylo pulled at the bond as many times as he could manage, snapping that exquisite pain/pleasure sensation until Rey quivered in ecstasy and cried out his name a third time. They climaxed together then laid, wordless and exhausted, upon the dark stone floor for some time.

 

Kylo felt especially tired from the combination of spent rage, desire and darkness and began to fall asleep. Rey recognized this, having done it herself here once before, and moved to wake him. His mind dull with sleep, she surprised him with sudden movement and Kylo felt moved to apologize as he removed the Force-imbued binders from her.

 

“Rey,” he said weakly. He had not apologized to anyone in so long that the words did not come readily to his mouth.

 

“That pool is calling to me again. Let’s get out of here,” Rey said as she searched around for her clothing.

 

Gathering their things, they dressed and silently moved in the dark, each considering their own thoughts. Kylo noted that this time his power and the dark desire had been spent but he did not have the familiar empty, hollow feeling. Instead, he had felt...so satisfied and whole.  _So good_ , as Rey had aptly put it before. Guilt oozed into Kylo as he tried to reconcile how good he felt and he resorted to admonishing himself.

 

Guilt gave way to doubt as a battle of emotion began to rage within Kylo after the binders had been removed. No longer able to read Rey’s mind, doubt crossed him as her silence went on. Perhaps she was upset about the binders? The dark power had demanded he use those damned shackles on her and he did. He hadn’t asked or even warned her, he had just taken what he wanted. That sort of indulgence had been fine when the women were nothing more than entertainment for his dark impulses. But Rey was something different, wasn’t she? Kylo knew this time had been different with Rey than with the other women but he fretted that he had let loose too many of his dark impulses upon Rey, revealed too much of his inner darkness to her. 

 

“I drew a little on the dark side but I don’t have the same empty feeling as I did the last time I went there. Is it always like that,” Rey asked as they climbed the stairs.

 

“Yes. No. Ugh-Rey, I told you not to come in...” Kylo stammered, mind still focused on identifying the differences between Rey and the women who had simply been entertainment.

 

“Finally, some light,” Rey exclaimed as they reached the top of the stair. 

 

She turned off her headlamp and began heading back to their room. Rey smiled to herself as she realized she had begun to think of it as “their” room. Kylo was lagging behind but she thought little of it, distracted as she was in her own thoughts.

 

“So which is it? Yes or no,” Rey asked, trying to pick up the thread of their conversation again. 

 

With every step, Kylo’s inner thoughts felt more impossible for him to bare. He stopped, unable to determine what to say.

 

“What? Yes or no,” Kylo was vacantly stammering wishing to avoid this question.

 

Rey turned to look at him now, finally aware that something was wrong with Kylo. Worry crossed her face as Rey wondered if the pool had affected him differently.

 

“Are you OK,” she asked as she approached him tentatively.

 

“Rey, please don’t be afraid. I didn’t mean to...with the binders, with you. I told you not to enter but you did. It’s the pull-it’s, it’s different with you...I’m sorry,” Kylo didn’t know how he had managed to say those last three words. He could not recall having said them to anyone in ages.

 

Rey placed a finger to Kylo’s mouth to silence him. 

 

“Shhh,” she soothed.

 

She understood now what he was getting at and captured Kylo’s eyes, holding them. 

 

“You yourself said that the bond prevents us from compelling each other. You did not take what I was not willing to give,  _Kylo,_ ” she said with a sly smile.

 

Kylo’s guilt finally gave way to relief at Rey’s words. Until he heard the words from her mouth, Kylo could not believe that fierce Rey could ever be so... _willing..._ under him. The thought renewed his desire for her and he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

 

“That’s better,” she said, “now will you answer my questions?”

 

“Anything for my  _Scavenger_ ,” Kylo said and he playfully nipped at her neck.

 

“Is it always like that?”

 

“Well-yes and no-no, it is different,” Kylo stammered and released her, “We aren’t Jedi! Snoke allowed us to-to  _indulge_ ourselves if power and control were-but, but it wasn’t just about that with...you...“ 

 

Rey had fixed him with a stare as Kylo realized with belated horror that this wasn’t really the question Rey had been asking him. His face turned scarlet.

 

“Yes, I could tell it wasn’t exactly your first time at this,  _Kylo_ ,” Rey drew out his name to make her point, “but what I really wanted to know was if the  _empty feeling_  is always there afterwards?”

 

“You have the empty feeling? Gods, Rey, I feel like you described before,  _so good_...whole, satisfied, impossible...” Kylo trailed off with sheepish worry.

 

“So usually you would feel hollow after taking on the dark power?” Rey pressed.

 

“Yes. Always. The more power you pull, the more empty you feel. When you are tapped in to it for a while, then an intense desire can burn you for some time afterwards. That is why, um, well...that’s why we don’t have the same  _rules_  as Jedi,” Kylo explained.

 

“I was left hollow after the first time I went in there. But I did not touch the pool this time and I think that was the difference. So I am certain now that my desire was my own, not because I had pulled from the darkness,” Rey said assuredly.

 

Kylo stood gobsmacked. It seemed impossible to him that he had shown Rey his dark impulses and she had embraced it. Rey’s willing acceptance, her interest, somehow sewed together all of the disparate pieces of him into a unified whole. 

 

Rey looked at Kylo slyly and pressed her body against his, “That was a very different...experience...you just showed me.” 

 

“Rey...” Kylo let his mouth linger on her name as he held her close, feeling her body as she pressed it against his. 

 

Rey didn’t need binders to understand Kylo’s mind, the tightening in his pants gave her a clear indication of his thoughts. 

 

“Why don’t we go back to our room and discuss this... _experience_ some more _, Kylo_ ,” Rey hinted.

 

With one sentence Rey caused Kylo to nearly come undone on the spot. He had loved the way in which Rey had finally acquiesced to using his chosen name. The way it had rolled off of her tongue when she spoke it. Hearing her say it now instantly transported him to the moment he made her say his name and it reignited a blaze of desire in him. Kylo would have taken her again right there but it was when Rey said the words “our room” that Kylo’s heart had stopped. He felt as if he had fallen into the endless sea. Kylo knew it now. He just had to make himself say the words to her.

 

“I love you.” 


	34. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes down to a choice and Rey must make it.

The next day they decided to resume their exploration of the third floor and Rey led Kylo into a very large room with multiple circles in tile on the floor. In the center was a slightly larger circle, large enough for two. Around this larger circle were arrayed 3 rings of smaller circles. The inner ring consisted of 6 smaller circles surrounding the larger circle in all 4 directions. Beyond the inner ring was a middle ring of 12 circles. The outermost ring contained 24 circles.  

 

Based on their experience from the previous room, they moved together into the large single circle. Nothing happened. They decided to test the other circles and moved together through each circle and each of the rings. But no projections emerged.

 

“Strange, I feel the Force here. But this place is so ancient, perhaps it is broken,” said Kylo with confusion.

 

“I have an idea. Go over there,” Rey took up a position inside a circle of the inner ring and pointed Kylo to a circle opposite her. Kylo moved into the circle and the projections emerged, one inside of each circle and two inside of the larger center circle. There was no time to think as they both had a projection emerge close to them within their own circles. Kylo ignited his lightsaber with a yell and instantly pulled on the Force. Rey had been surprised and staggered back stepping out of her circle. The projection inside seemed to grow in size and strength as she did so. The projection behind her moved to take advantage of her weakened state and forcefully struck down at her. She evaded the strike just in time as she fumbled at her bond with Kylo. Rey ignited her lightsaber with a scream and pulled at the Force herself. She felt a faint vibration and knew that her pull did not match his closely enough. But was his pull weaker or stronger than hers? She found, to her dismay, that it was far harder to establish harmony at distance. Rey could not tell and was out of time, she was losing ground. Her hesitation had cost her. 3 projections were now advancing on her.

 

As Kylo struck through the first projection, he stole a glance at Rey. She had ignited her lightsaber but she was clearly losing ground. He gestured a Push with the Force and knocked back a fourth projection as it moved towards her.

 

“Rey!” Kylo shouted with alarm. 

 

These may be projections, but they felt _real_ to Kylo. In the heat and adrenaline of battle, He found it very hard to separate them from reality as the 2 in the center also moved towards Rey now. There were currently 6 opponents between he and Rey, and Kylo intended to bridge that distance as quickly as possible. In a moment of impulse, Kylo pulled as immense amount of the Force then pulled his fist back as to his ribs. He gestured his closed fist striking the ground. The explosive push of the Force knocked every opponent out of the ring in an instant and caused Rey’s step to falter. She fell to one knee as the projections were all blown back, disappearing as they breached the inner ring. Kylo ran over to check Rey. She stood up on her own and ran a hand to smooth her hair back.

 

“Woah...” was all Rey could manage to say.

 

Kylo walked her outside of the rings and they sat together in the doorway.

 

“I didn’t know you-anyone-could do that,” Rey said with amazement.

 

“Rey, you can never hesitate in the field,” Kylo said.

 

“Where did you learn that technique,” Rey asked, still awe-struck and ignoring his advice.

 

“As far as I know, I am the only one to do it. It grew out of my attempt to learn a very powerful, very ancient Sith skill to impress Snoke. But my conflict kept getting in the way and I could not accomplish it. Snoke did not look well on my failure...”

 

Kylo took a steadying breath before going on, “There was...punishment for each time I failed. After many failures I began to fight with an instinct to protect myself.”

 

“Once, the pain was so great that I instinctively used a shield skill Luke had taught me. The two skills, dark and light, melded together somehow into an explosion. Over time, I discovered that I had some control over the technique. But I wasn’t very good at controlling it at first. It takes a lot of concentration and balancing of different Force skills, and I couldn’t afford another example of my conflict in front of Snoke. So I continued to accept the punishment to hide it from him. After I killed him, I could develop it without much fear of reprisal and I have perfected it.”

 

“You discovered a new technique by mixing dark and light skills? That’s never been done. It’s amazing!” Rey exclaimed.

 

Pride filled him at her words and Kylo let his excitement carry him away, “Rey, I think I may be able to teach you this technique. Think about it. If we both used this technique simultaneously while in harmony the power would be...”

 

“...immense...” Rey said with swift trepidation in her voice.

 

Kylo gripped Rey’s shoulders and looked at her, “Rey, I am not asking you to turn. You may be the only other person with the ability to mix both dark and light as I do. The Knights of Ren are powerful together. We will need a skill like this if we are going to defeat them,” Kylo reasoned.

 

“Just because we _can_ wield a great power doesn’t mean that we _should_ ,” Rey warned.

 

“Do you really expect me to lay down and die rather than use the power in my possession?!? To let the Knights of Ren or Hux kill me, and take over the First Order? I won’t do it, Rey!” Kylo fumed.

 

“I refuse to get caught up in your need for power and revenge,” Rey said angrily.

 

“Power? Revenge? That’s what you really think this is? Look at the choices I had, Rey! There were only ever two choices for someone like me, Luke or Snoke. And both sides have tried to kill me! It’s not revenge to kill someone before they kill you. It’s not a power grab to pick the best path to survival. You still believe we can hide here forever, don’t you? I can’t pretend that I have no part to play in what happens in the Galaxy. I will not hide from my destiny as Luke did,” Kylo said exasperatedly.

 

“Ben-I-,” Rey said.

 

“Stop calling me Ben,” Kylo shouted at her, “I won’t choose to die when I could save myself, save you, as well. You didn’t think it was revenge when I made the choice to kill Snoke to save you. And it wasn’t just power I was after when I asked you to join me in ruling the Galaxy.”

 

“You still want to be Supreme Leader and rule the Galaxy...” Rey said with a quiet realization.

 

“Rey, if you need some time to think about this, fine. I can give that to you. But please understand that sooner, rather than later, I am going to have to think bigger, make a plan. I can’t stay here forever hiding and waiting for the Knights to come, and they  _will_ come. I am willing to make some sacrifices to create something new. But I am going to face destiny on my terms, not hide from it as Luke did. Eventually, Rey, you must also decide whether you are going to face your destiny or hide from it,” Kylo said with finality. 

 

He turned and headed back to their room, leaving Rey alone with her thoughts. She sat for a long time considering what Kylo had said to her. Finding nothing but an increasing jumble of thoughts, Rey decided to take a walk. Her old fears of Kylo’s ambition and power had creeped back after he mentioned ruling the Galaxy and the First Order again. What she couldn’t identify was why and what exactly frightened her about it now. Was she holding on to the old fears too tightly? Or was she holding on to the only line separating them, and her, from descending fully into darkness? They were hard questions without ready answers.

 

Rey looked up from her wandering thoughts to discover she was standing in front of the door to the Light Well. _Perhaps meditating here will help_ , she thought. 

 

Rey gestured a push with the Force to open the door. As she sat beside the Light well she let her fingers skim the surface of the water. 

 

“I warned you that this would not go the way you think, Rey,” the shimmering image of Luke’s ghost said from a short distance behind her.

 

“Master Luke! I-I just thought I would meditate here for a while,” Rey said.

 

“Something big is on your mind,” it was half a statement, half a question.

 

“I’ve spent my entire life waiting or looking for answers from somewhere or someone,” Rey said distantly.

 

“There comes a time when a Jedi must stop looking for answers and start creating them,” Luke stated. 

 

“How can I really be a Jedi if I am in love? Wasn’t it love that caused Anakin to turn to the dark side? I can’t...I do not want it to end that way,” Rey asked anxiously.

 

“Depending on your point of view, some say that Anakin fell _because_ he was in love, while others say he fell because the rules of the Jedi were too narrow and allowed Palpatine to exploit his conflicted feelings,” Luke said.

 

“Gods, that actually could apply to both Ben and I,” Rey exclaimed.

 

“So which is it, Rey? Have you failed because of love or because the rules of the Jedi are too narrow?” Luke asked astutely.

 

For a few moments, Rey had nothing but a sigh for an answer. When she spoke, she said, “I think love is where we are succeeding and following the old ways is where I keep failing...”

 

“So you truly are in love with him,” Luke said with quiet gasp of surprise.

 

”Yes, but I still struggle to _trust_ him,” Rey answered softly.

 

“Rey, Jedi try to avoid emotional attachments for a reason. Love complicates emotions. That is the reason why Leia chose not to undergo training,” Luke said.

 

“Kylo said we must both give something up to create something new. How do I know what to keep and what to give up to remain in the Light,” Rey asked.

 

“My nephew certainly seems to have grown more wise...” Luke sighed.  

 

“Accomplishing something truly great always requires sacrifice, Rey. You are the last Jedi. Just as it was for me, it falls to you alone now to decide what is important for the Jedi to keep. What do you think defines you as a Jedi?” Luke said.

 

Rey thought about this silently for a while.

 

“Love, forgiveness, faith that I can save the people I care for, letting go of fear. Those are the things which give me strength,” Rey said with realization, “I do want to save my friends, the Galaxy, if I can. Kylo is right, my path cannot be the same as yours, Master Luke. I cannot hide if I want to save them.”

 

“Then perhaps even in failure, I have managed to show you the wisdom which I lacked,” Luke said with a satisfied smile.


	35. Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They suss out the details of an agreement but Rey wonders if she can really trust Kylo.

Rey returned to their room to find Kylo’s back turned to her, uselessly fiddling with some of the Force-imbued objects on the table across the room. 

 

“You are right, Kylo. I have been stubbornly clinging to the old ways. I will not hide from my destiny as Luke did. I will not let the past define what the light will be. I will define it,” Rey spoke the words to his back.

 

Kylo dropped a small sphere on the table upon hearing her words. He turned to face Rey with wide eyes.

 

With a gulp he extended his hand as he had in the throne room and repeated the words, “Join me. Please.” 

 

Rey walked across the room and took his hand this time. Kylo walked her regally to the rugs and they sat beside one another. They turned to sit facing one another and Kylo took both of her hands in his. 

 

He looked deep into her eyes, “You really are ready, aren’t you? You have that same determined look as in the forest.”

 

“Yes. You said we need a plan,” Rey said.

 

“We will be at a disadvantage if the Knights find us first and surprise us. That is one of the reasons I did so poorly against them the first time. We stand a much better chance of success if we can surprise them,” Kylo said.

 

“So we will have to hunt them down?” 

 

“In the simplest terms, yes.” 

 

“What happens after we kill them,” Rey said with hesitation. 

 

Although killing the Knights would be no easy task, what would happen afterwards if they managed it would be the crux of the matter and they both knew it.

 

“If we kill all of the Knights of Ren, I will be Dark Lord and the last dark Force user. If Hux has not yet been named Supreme Leader, then I can return unchallenged. If Hux has been named Supreme Leader, then I will kill him and that will resecure my position as Supreme Leader of the First Order,” Kylo explained.

 

“But what about me?!? The war? The Rebellion? I expected you to say more than to just return you to your position as Supreme Leader! I don’t want to have been party to nothing except restoring you to the First Order and power,” Rey exclaimed with worry.

 

“Rey, what you have to understand is that this is a game of  _chess_! We will have to play with the end-game in mind,” Kylo said with shortening patience.

 

“So you don’t care about the Rebellion at all?!?” Rey shouted at him.

 

“I did not say that! I want peace. I want to end the war as well. _How_ is what we need to discuss. But can we begin by agreeing that we can accomplish peace much quicker and more easily if we secure the position of greatest power?” Kylo asked. 

 

Rey looked at Kylo and thought she could see earnestness there. Politics was his strength and her weakness. Kylo made a fair point, Rey could see how it might be to the greatest political advantage to return him to the First Order as Supreme Leader. But trust was still the issue. In the back of her mind, Rey worried that it might all turn out to simply be for Kylo’s personal ambition.

 

“What about the Rebellion then?” Rey was careful not to agree to his return as Supreme Leader just yet. 

 

“I don’t know, Rey. As the Representative of the Rebellion, you need to tell me-what do you and the Rebellion want,” Kylo asked.

 

“Me? You mean, like a treaty?” Rey was a bit shocked.

 

“Yes, I am suggesting a peace treaty. With me as Supreme Leader, it will much easier to accomplish. Although, truthfully, it will not be easy for me to convince many of the First Order Generals that obliterating everyone that opposes them is not the best way. But both sides must sacrifice something for peace,” Kylo said with a smile.

 

“Ok then, no more planet destroying projects,” Rey gave him a suspicious look.

 

“Fine, but all Rebellion ships and troops must agree to disarm and stand down,” Kylo shot back.

 

“Yes. But the storm trooper program must be ended. Troops can only be recruited as adults, not conscripted as children or clones,” Rey was testing him.

 

“Kriff, Rey! That one is going to be hard. Very hard...” Kylo admitted. “Maybe if you agree that all planets must submit to rule under the First Order.”

 

“Then the Galactic Senate must also be restored,” Rey said.

 

“Only if the Supreme Leader retains some power and authority within the new government,” Kylo said firmly.

 

“What?!? I thought you said this wasn’t about your ambition,” Rey exclaimed angrily.

 

“How else can we be sure that they don’t screw it all up again? They did before and they will do it again. Please, trust me on this,” Kylo pleaded.

 

“Even _if_ I agreed, and I’m not saying I do, how I am going to convince the Rebellion to agree to that,” Rey rationalized.

 

“Then don’t. Just get them to the table, Rey. If we can do that, we will get peace,” Kylo soothed.

 

“I don’t know. Supreme Leader is still a lot to ask,” Rey deferred.

 

Kylo couldn’t help but note that Rey wasn’t entirely clear about from whom it was a lot to ask, her or the Rebellion.

 

“I am asking you to trust me. If you can’t, then fine. When the time comes, I’ll let you make the call. Just get them to the table,” Kylo said with finality.


	36. Tit for Tat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One good turn deserves another.

Over the next week, they slipped into a regular routine of training. With Rey’s agreement to hunt the Knights secured, Kylo seemed determined to learn as much as possible in the shortest amount of time. He kept up a punishing pace in his training, often beginning before Rey had awoken and not returning to their room until long after she had been exhausted.

 

Rey had begun to let Kylo teach her a few skills. He taught her a shield bubble technique which he had learned under Luke. With her natural grace and agility, Rey had accomplished the jumping techniques, both up and down, in short order. Since they spent a majority of their time on the third floor, that skill shortcut the climb considerably. On the third floor they practiced between the rooms so often that Rey was beginning to find it very curious that Kylo had neglected to visit the Light Well yet.

 

In the room with the large rotating disks, Kylo mastered the electrocution and energy techniques while Rey made a new discovery there as well. The small sphere Kylo had found among the Force-imbued objects was attuned to the Light and allowed Rey to learn a technique which dissipated energy attacks. They worked together to hone their skills here in between the more physical practices of the battle meditation rooms.

 

They returned to the arena room with multiple circles and eventually discovered the goal of practice there. It taught them how to establish harmony at a distance from one another. The farther the distance from each other, the more difficult it was to establish harmony in their bond. The goal was to close the distance with one another until they could reach the larger, center circle together, thereby, regaining the stronger harmony and advantage their bond afforded. There were 3 rings in the arena but they had not been able to get beyond the second ring. Rey was fierce and formidable in combat with a few opponents. But the second ring had 14 opponents and set them at a wide distance apart, which made establishing harmony very difficult. Each had to defeat a few opponents separately before they could close enough distance to work in tandem. Rey especially found the distractions of so large a battle difficult to manage.  

 

“There are too many,” Rey panted at the end of a session in which they had lost, again. 

 

“Rey, you are hesitating. I keep telling you, you can’t afford to hesitate in the field,” Kylo said as he regained his own breath.

 

“I can’t seem to put enough distance between them. They are always too close,” Rey complained.

 

“You need to let me teach you some stronger techniques than just shielding, Rey,” Kylo led.

 

“You are talking about your explosion technique again, aren’t you?” Rey said with frustration.

 

“Yes. If we don’t learn how to handle 14 projections, we aren’t going to manage 6 high-trained Force users and however many Stormtroopers they may have with them,” Kylo grumbled.

 

Rey considered it for a few moments before replying, “Alright, I’ll do it. But only under two conditions.”

 

“What are they,” Kylo asked suspiciously.

 

“One, you agree that we will never use this technique simultaneously while in harmony. Two, you have to visit the Light Well with me first,” Rey said.

 

Kylo sat down and regarded her words carefully for a while before making a decision.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Then let’s not waste any more time, I’m tired of losing. Come with me,” Rey stood up with purpose.

 

Kylo was taken aback, “What? Right now?”

 

“Time’s wasting, Kylo” Rey said with a purposeful grin.

 

“Kriff! Let’s get this over with, then,” Kylo said with resignation.

 

Rey led him to the door and used the Force to push open the handleless door. Once his eyes adjusted to the sun’s reflection off of the water he tentatively stepped inside. 

 

Kylo gasped, “A pedestal!”

 

“Yes. I sat on that the night you caught me dream walking. I’ve meditated here before, but I don’t know enough to know what else to do there,” Rey said. 

 

“Rey, it can project your technique across great distances! It strengthens skills. Sort of like a sink for the Force. They are rare,” Kylo said with awe, walking towards it.

 

“Really? There was another on the island where I found Master Luke,” Rey replied casually.

 

“What?!? Luke had one? That explains...” Kylo trailed off.

 

“Come here,” Rey beckoned. She was sitting on the stone edge of a basin. The beautiful mosaic of a sun was easy to see at the bottom of the clear pool. 

 

“Wait. I’m not sure this is a good idea, Rey,” Kylo said with hesitation.

 

Rey could hear the ring of fear in his voice. 

 

“Didn’t you say never to hesitate on the battle field,” Rey snarled with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You do understand I’m taking you back to Dark Well after this, don’t you?” Kylo threatened.

 

“I assumed you would, which is why I made you agree to come here with me. So come. Sit,” Rey demanded.

 

Kylo moved slowly and against his will, towards the pool. He wasn’t sure what would happen to him here, but Kylo was certain it wouldn’t be good. When he finally reached Rey and sat beside her, she could see nervous sweat beading on Kylo’s forehead.

 

“Now. Touch it,” Rey ordered.

 

“Kriff! Rey, that wasn’t exactly part of our agreement,” Kylo whined.

 

“Do you want to teach me your technique or not,” Rey asked pointedly. 

 

Kylo took a deep breath, mustered all of his will power and brushed the glittering surface of the water. He gasped as he was enveloped in a radiating warmth that reminded him of the sun on his skin. Kylo had forgotten how wonderfully warm it felt to be wrapped in the light. He basked in it for a little while. Then the warmth turned a bit as thoughts came, unbidden, to his mind. Memories of his Mother and Father when he was a still small child. Kylo fought furiously against the images, remnants of a life that had long since left him behind. Kylo felt like he was choking, and Rey held his hand.

 

He was unable to catch his breath and closed his eyes, trying to fight against the inevitable. He saw his Father’s face in the moments just before he made his choice. Han’s face was full of...hope...regret...caring. Kylo hated this feeling, this place, and he railed against it, trying to grasp uselessly at the soothing calm of the black void within him. Then came the moment when Snoke told him it had all been for nothing anyway. He tried, and failed, to push the images and feelings into tiny points of light, into stars. Anything, anything to end the agony of that feeling. Kylo was choking again, drowning under water. He had killed his Father for a promise that turned out to be a lie, a nothing. Just another in a long line of the lies, deceit, abandonment and despair that had underlined his entire existence. 

 

Kylo finally regained a sense of the vastness of dark space and pushed the wretched warmth away and it lessened. Kylo suddenly realized that he was on his knees. Rey was standing over him, holding him and rocking like someone might sooth a child. 

 

“It’s OK. I forgive you,” Rey intoned over and over again.

 

Kylo understood miserably that he had not been drowning. His face was wet, impossibly wet, and eyes were swollen and sore. Kylo did not even know that he had been crying and, worse, had no idea how long it had lasted. He was shaking like a child. Kylo felt pathetic and weak. He stood up, wiped his face and stormed from the room without a word to Rey.

 

........

 

Kylo had gone back to their room and pretended to sleep until sleep finally arrived. Rey noted that something felt...different, distant, brooding...in Kylo. He would not speak to Rey until after breakfast the next day when Rey finally made the an attempt to break the silence.

 

“Do you want to talk about it,” Rey asked gently.

 

“What exactly would we discuss? More of the past? The past is dead, Rey. _I killed it,_ ” Kylo snarled.

 

“It’s ok to feel regret. It doesn’t have to change who you are,” Rey soothed.

 

“I know who I am, Rey! Do you know who had regret?  _Him_. Just before I killed him. He was always afraid of me, afraid of the same ability and fate that my Mother and Uncle had. And what did my Mother do about it? Nothing! She did nothing about him. She did nothing with her own ability and chose a normal life for herself. Oh, but did she give me that same choice? No! My _Mother_ committed me to the miserable life of a monk, _as a child_ , without so much as asking me what I wanted for myself. And what happened when she sent me to my Uncle to _fulfill my great destiny_? He feared me and tried to kill me! My own Uncle! So don’t talk to me about regret and change, Rey. My mind is clear. I have made the best of what few choices were given to me. I think that should just about cover it...” Kylo growled and rose, sweeping from the room. 

 

He paused at the doorway before he left. Keeping his back to Rey, he spoke over his shoulder.

 

“Prepare yourself, Rey. I’m taking you to the Dark Well today. You _will_ learnhow to use my technique or we will keep returning until you do,” Kylo said coldly, every bit the Dark Lord.

 

Kylo has been gone more than 3 hours before returning. Due to the fact he was drenched with sweat when he returned, Rey assumed Kylo had gone to the third floor to practice until his anger had been exhausted. Rey noted that the Dark Lord did seem softened a bit, but she dare not speak to him again yet. Kylo sat down and took some water in silence while she pretended to be busy at random tasks around the room.

 

“I will eat and then we will go,” the Dark Lord commanded.

 

Kylo’s stiff demeanor and the impending visit to the Dark Well was causing Rey to feel like a ball of nervous energy and she could not eat. Soon enough, Kylo set them off. Even though he knew the way to the Dark Well, Kylo still made Rey lead, staying at her rear. _Likely to prevent me from running off_ , she thought darkly. As they reached the last door, Rey could feel the pool beckon for her touch. Kylo placed a hand on her shoulder as he had the last time. Except this time, he had no calming words or soothing touch for Rey. The Dark Lord opened the door and pushed her roughly through it. 

 

Once through the door, Kylo kept his hand on Rey’s shoulder, continuing to push her towards the pool. Deep down, Rey knew that if Kylo did not press her, she would have run from this place. Soon, Rey beheld the beautiful mosaic with its’ glittering jewel stars. 

 

“Your turn,” Kylo said simply. 

 

The Dark Lord released her shoulder but remained standing over her. Rey screwed up her courage but, in truth, the beckoning pool was so inviting it helped her along. She touched the pool and felt the hot water as the burn travelled up her arm. As it reached her heart, Rey yelled and ignited her lightsaber. She was instantly furious with Kylo for all of his callous, distant behavior. Rey struck at him and Kylo easily blocked her strike with his own lightsaber. His easy evasion infuriated her even more and she redoubled her effort.

 

“You are angry at me. Good. Now channel it until it feels like a beam, Rey,” Kylo commanded.

 

Rey had no patience for his useless direction. She screamed again and raised her hand. She used the Force to push at his stupid face. The Dark Lord deflected her worthless technique calmly and he seemed to Rey to suddenly grow in both stature and intensity. Unwilling to bend, Rey rose to meet him. She struck at Kylo with her lightsaber repeatedly. Kylo indulged her rage for a few minutes, easily blocking or evading her strikes.

 

“ _Do it_ , Rey, or I will make you return here again and again until you do,” Kylo threatened.

 

Rey growled with frustration, but could not deny that Kylo had just applied the proper manipulation. She could focus a little more now and found the feel of a beam of energy inside her. 

 

“Good. Now, narrow the beam farther,” Kylo said calmly.

 

Rey was irritated with the sound of his voice and just wanted to punch Kylo in the face. The beam widened as Rey gave in to the impulse to punch Kylo’s nose. He captured her fist in his hand and squeezed it, not letting it go.

 

“ _That_ was not narrower,” the Dark Lord said dangerously. 

 

With her fist held tight, Rey attempted to refocus herself again. Her mind turned inward, to her frustration at being exiled from the Rebellion, at the series of circumstances that led her to this point, at her lousy parents for abandoning her. The beam was now a narrow line.

 

“That’s it,” Kylo said as he loosened his grip on her fist and stepped away from Rey. 

 

“Push your feelings into that beam until they feel distant. Do you feel more calm now,” Kylo asked. 

 

Rey nodded. 

 

“Excellent. Do you remember the shielding bubble I taught you,” Kylo asked.

 

Rey could only nod again. The effort to focus her emotions was so great now that sweat poured from her and she could not speak.

 

“You must use the shielding bubble while maintaining the beam,” Kylo’s voice softened as he backed farther away from her 

 

“Rey,” Kylo hesitated, “I am going to use a technique on you now. Defend yourself. You must raise the shield.”

 

Kylo did not give her any time to process his words. He focused himself and performed the lightning technique on Rey, painfully electrocuting her. Rey screamed. Within a few moments she had shielded herself within the bubble, but had dropped the beam entirely. Kylo ended the painful lightning and Rey fell to the floor, panting.

 

But the Dark Lord was not going to allow Rey time to recover.

 

“Again,” he demanded.

 

Rey stood with a shudder but she could not will herself to touch the pool and begin all over again. The Dark Lord sensed her hesitation and grabbed her by the arm. Kylo drug Rey to the pool, holding her barely above it.

 

“Touch it or I will push you in!”

 

The thought of being immersed in that water was somehow more terrifying than the prospect of beginning again. Kylo had, again, applied the right manipulation and Rey complied.

 

The process began anew, Rey grappling with her anger until she could turn it inward, then focus her emotions into the distant, narrow beam. This time, however, she knew what the Dark Lord had in store for her and fear crept into Rey as she anticipated it. Her fear widened the beam and she suffered longer this time, trying to regain focus before shielding herself. But Rey had dropped the beam again. The ability to focus two techniques while being electrocuted required a combination of immense stamina and strength. Rey collapsed on the floor and sobbed. The pain of the electrocution had gone on much longer this time. 

 

But the Dark Lord seemed determined to develop her stamina within a single day. He lifted Rey roughly from the floor and drug her back to the pool without a word. Having already given in twice to the pool, Rey found herself acquiescing more easily the third time.

 

Again the process repeated and Rey recognized she was nearing the moment when the Dark Lord would electrocute her. Anticipating what was coming, Rey honed the beam on her anger about being put to pain and her hand balled into a tight fist. As she began to anticipate this pain, the fist moved instinctively back to her ribs in protection. The lightning arching from Kylo’s fingertips had begun to lick at Rey and she screamed. But this time her scream sounded more of defiance than one purely of pain. A horrible sensation of being torn apart began at the ground as the bubble grew up and over her. Her scream was continuous and grew louder as the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside was beginning to overwhelm her.

 

“Now, Rey! Now! Strike the pain into the ground,” Kylo shouted.

 

Rey gathered her feelings of pain, fury and sense of protection and struck her fist at the ground. She felt the shield bubble contract slightly and then explode. Rey fell to her knees and sobbed. It had been so much to endure, but she had somehow done it.

 

Kylo ran beside Rey just in time to catch her as she fell over, exhausted and sobbing, into his arms. 

 

“I know it hurts. I’m sorry,” Kylo said with tenderness. He held her in his arms, smoothing her hair, as Rey recovered. 

 

“It felt like I was being torn apart,” Rey sniffed.

 

“I know,” Kylo said.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to hurt me,” Rey asked with pointed anger.

 

“Because you would never have agreed to it if I had,” Kylo whispered in a tone that revealed he was clearly conflicted.

 

“I forgot until now how cruel the Dark Lord can be.” Rey said it as an accusation against both Kylo and herself. 

 

Kylo held her tightly, “Rey, I am sorry. I could not do to you what Snoke did to me if I did not push my emotions away. I promise you I tried to inflict as little pain for as short a time as possible! It was the only way to teach you.”

 

Rey heard the sincerity in his voice and it did comfort her somewhat. But this entire situation had only served to underline Rey’s deep, inner worry about trusting Kylo with power and ambition. Kylo could sense her distance and reflexively pulled Rey close and held her. He could tell she was fighting the urge to draw away from him and it nearly broke him. Rey finally spoke again.

 

“I touched the pool but I don’t feel empty,” she mentioned.

 

“I think it has something to do with mixing the light and dark techniques. It seems to burn them both away in an instant. I think that may be why it is so painful,” Kylo said, grateful for any distraction.

 

“Snoke electrocuted you like that every time you failed,” Rey asked in a soft, incredulous tone.

 

“Snoke would continue far longer than I have with you,” Kylo admitted quietly.

 

“How many times?” Rey dared to ask.

 

“...I lost count,” he said solemnly.

 

Rey made no reply but moved into Kylo’s lap, leaned upon his shoulder and cried as he wrapped his arms around her. It wasn’t clear to Kylo if Rey was crying for him, because of the pain he had inflicted on her or due to some after-effect of touching the Dark Well. All that was important was that Rey had let him hold and comfort her, even sitting here in the dark. Kylo could see Rey’s mental, emotional and physical exhaustion. He stood with her still in his arms and carried Rey all the way upstairs and back to their room.

 


	37. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time at the Castle may be drawing to a close but Kylo knows the best way to say goodbye.

Kylo took a new tact with their battle meditation training in the days following their visit to the Dark Well. The arena room, which placed them apart from one another, had been the most difficult and Kylo sought to improve them there. Establishing harmony and their distance from one another had been their greatest challenges in the arena room. 

 

They began establishing harmony back-to-back, then tried to maintain it as they slowly separated from one another.

 

Kylo also drew out diagrams of the arena room and they discussed field strategies together, developing ways to quickly close the distance between them on the field. The strategy sessions paid off and they finally advanced out of the second ring. As they moved into the final, outer ring, their practice of strategy became even more critical. Using their Force techniques more judiciously especially made a difference here but still they could not win under such odds. 

 

“I can’t see any other way. This is when we have to use the explosive push, Rey,” Kylo grumbled to her one afternoon after they had lost in the outer ring again.

 

“Fine. I can’t close enough distance for us to perform it in harmony anyway,” Rey said with quick determination.

 

“Then you need to practice again. I will guide you but this time, I promise, no more electrocution. You understand how to  accomplish it, now, you just need to learn how to do it more fluidly,” Kylo soothed.

 

Rey agreed and Kylo took her outside, some distance away from the Castle, on the sea-blown grass plain. Kylo reasoned that the outdoors presented a more accurate battle field than an indoor one. With the wind blowing in her ears, Kylo stood close to her as Rey concentrated on her angry feelings until she could hone them into a narrow beam.

 

“I am going to stand beside you to direct you. But I am not going to draw on the Force. 

Try to keep me inside the shield bubble. Your goal is to try to perform it more quickly,” Kylo said.

 

Rey took a deep breath of concentration as Kylo stood back-to-back with her. Rey decided to try shifting her focus this time. She summoned all of her anger into a tight fist, and quickly drew it back as she reached for the shield. She struck at the ground more fluidly this time and found that the pain washed over her and died away more quickly as she executed the technique with better skill.

 

“Again,” Kylo directed.

 

He made her perform the technique several more times until she was able to perform it with quick ease. Rey discovered that a quick and fluid execution equated to less pain and she began to be able to play with the size of the bubble. On her last attempt, Rey was able to noticeably increase the size of the bubble and subsequent explosion. She turned to Kylo, panting from the effort, with a wide grin on her face.

 

“Do you even realize how extraordinary you are,” Kylo asked as he turned to face Rey and take her in his arms. 

 

“It took me weeks to master this technique. You have done it in just a few days,” Kylo said with awe and affection.

 

“Well, I had an excellent teacher,” Rey cooed as she gazed into his eyes.

 

The intense training and the tense emotions between them had kept them physically apart for days, but Kylo kissed her deeply now and was instantly reminded again of how they worked best together. Rey found the ice of fear and doubt within her heart melted once again under Kylo’s embrace. 

 

They returned to the outer ring of the arena now with newfound confidence. Rey’s mastery of the new technique made an enormous difference against stacked odds. She finally began to understand how useful the explosive push could be. When they used the technique separately, Kylo and Rey were able to clear the field and close the distance between one another far more quickly, enabling them to establish harmony and regain the advantage they lacked when apart. Rey still did not allow them to use the explosive push in harmony, but, even in repeated battles, they found they did not need it to win. After 2 hours in the outer ring, with every battle won, Kylo called a halt. 

 

“Come with me,” Kylo bade.

 

Kylo went down to the grand entrance but did not make the turn to their room. Instead, he took Rey’s hand and led her back outside onto the windy grass plain. It was dark now and the night sky seemed to be filled with an endless number of stars. Kylo led Rey to a point near the cliff with a view of the ocean. When he released Rey she saw that Kylo’s eyes were large and watery with deep thought.

 

“Now that you’ve mastered this technique, it is time to leave. I want you to know that I do not choose to leave this place lightly. Here, with you, I have been more happy than any place I can ever remember,” Kylo spoke with quiet sincerity.

 

Before she could make any reply, Kylo kissed her passionately. Rey found her passion for Kylo renewed and returned his kiss once more. When she ended their kiss, Kylo laid Rey down in the long, soft grass. He continued to kiss her tantalizing mouth. As he did so, Rey ran her fingers through Kylo’s hair and down his back, finding herself eager once again to explore his body. But Kylo was determined to take his time. He broke his kiss to loosen Rey’s hair until he could run his fingers through her loose locks while staring into the depths of her eyes.

 

“Kylo, I-“ Rey began.

 

“Shhhhh,” Kylo whispered and stopped her mouth with another kiss.

 

Rey let her hands glide over his body until she could not take it anymore. She did not realize until that moment how much she had missed Kylo’s skin and his touch and she craved it. Rey slowly pulled at the zipper at his throat while she gazed into Kylo’s brown eyes. He pushed up to allow her the room to do want she wished. Unfastened his belt, Rey reached her arms fully inside of his open tunic, around his bare skin and pressed her mouth to his chest. Rey reached the scar at his neck and kissed it and Kylo sucked in his breath in response. She let her lips follow the line she had given him and Kylo melted. He took Rey’s head in one hand and directed her mouth to meet his. This kiss was more full of desire than the last and the bond began to vibrate between them again. 

 

As the kiss ended, Kylo gently removed Rey’s arm wraps as he held her in his gaze. Rey’s eyes somehow seem to bore deep into his soul and his breath caught in his throat. Kylo ran his hands slowly down one of Rey’s now-bare arms before returning to his favorite place, her neck. He alternated soft bites and tender lips as Rey extended her throat to him. 

 

Kylo’s careful attention was slowly building a wave a desire within Rey. When Kylo sat her up, Rey willing raised her arms and let him ease her top off. In return, Rey glided her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, smoothly removing Kylo’s tunic. He ran his hands over both of Rey’s bare arms and pulled her into his lap. Rey wrapped her legs around Kylo’s waist and pressed her lips to his. As they kissed, Kylo thread his arms around Rey and stroked the bare skin of her back. Rey’s bare skin was irresistible to him and he wanted to lose himself in her neck once more. Kylo reached up Rey’s back until his hand found her loose hair and gently pulled it down. Rey gasped as Kylo returned to her neck held in this passionate embrace. 

 

Rey’s mind wondered at Kylo’s sudden tenderness. He always managed to keep her guessing. Their love had been hot, cold, rough and now so tender and slow yet always it was full of passion. Rey was in awe at the depth of this complex man before her and she felt a deep ache in her heart for him. She realized that Kylo was showing her the depth of his love for her and a tear slid down her cheek as a smile parted her lips. Kylo seemed to sense a shift in her mind, and he moved his attention from her neck to her face. Finding a tear but the smile accompanying it, Kylo knew she understood his meaning now. He smiled as he wiped her tear away with his thumb and kissed Rey again. She pressed herself tightly into Kylo and her passion for him rose with her understanding. They kissed like this over and over again, until Rey’s desire spiked.

 

Rey slid off of Kylo’s lap and onto her raised knees. She held Kylo’s eyes as she slowly slid her leggings to her knees. Kylo maintained her gaze as he gently lay her down and took his time as he ran his hands down her bare legs to remove her leggings then up again. Kylo could not wait, he eagerly ran his hands over Rey’s nakedness now. Tracing the edges of her arms and legs, the curve of her hips, the hollow of her throat. Rey allowed Kylo to admire her like this for some time before she was overcome and grasped at the edges of Kylo’s pants. She eased them over his hips until his ready flesh sprung just over the top, erect and at attention for her. Rey somehow tore her eyes away from what she craved to return her gaze to Kylo’s eyes with a sigh. Locking her eyes with Kylo’s, Rey grasped his erect member and pumped it slowly. Kylo could not maintain her stare like this and his eyes and head lolled back in ecstasy. Rey continued until Kylo groaned and grasped her wrist tightly, stopping the temptation. He rolled onto his back to remove his pants, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as he did to recover his control.

 

Seizing her opportunity, Rey mounted Kylo and lay the length of her body atop his. He kept his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her and let his fingers explore the round edges of her backside. Rey remained here, taking in the sensation of luxuriating on top of Kylo. In time, she spread her legs wide and straddled him. Rey sat up and raised herself onto her knees. She placed one hand on Kylo’s chest and with the other, she grasped him again. Kylo’s eyes opened at the contact as Rey ever-so slowly directed him to her ready opening. Once she had the tip in place, Rey placed both hands upon his chest and languidly sunk her hips to take all of him in, drawing out the intoxicating process as long as possible.

 

Rey took an unhurried pace as she began to move her hips from atop Kylo. He took Rey’s hips in his hands but could only lay back, eyes and head lolling in blissful pleasure. The bond hummed a slow, satisfying vibration. Steadily, the hum heightened Rey and she increased her pace in response. Kylo opened his eyes now to behold Rey, in glory atop him, with an endless sea of stars as her backdrop. Her face looked up to the stars as her breathing began to come in pants. Kylo found himself suddenly stricken with emotion at the view before him. His eyes became wet and Kylo rose to meet his Rey. The heavenly vibration of the bond increased and Rey let herself go completely. With great effort, Kylo held back just long enough to witness Rey at the peak of her ecstasy before he followed and let himself go as well.

 

Rey finished just in time to behold Kylo peak  with a wave of tears on his face. The moment he had finished, Kylo pulled Rey into his arms and held her close. The damnable emotions leaking from his eyes seemed to lessen somewhat when she was wrapped tightly in his arms. It had been the sort of slow and satisfying love that sticks with one longer than the event itself. They lay in this fashion for what felt like an eternity as Kylo regarded the endless sea of stars with Rey on top of him and in his arms. 

 

“Gods, you are exquisite. I love you,” Kylo said.


	38. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin the hunt for the Knights of Ren. Rey learns something disturbing about Kylo’s past and it threatens to divide them.

 

The next morning, Kylo lingered in their pallet bed and resisted Rey’s attempts to get him up. He had made love to Rey again in the morning and found that now he was the one reluctant to leave. 

 

“It’s time, Loverboy,” Rey had finally said to him as she sat up to get dress.

 

“Are you sure we don’t have time to visit the Dark Well again? I want to spank you one more time...” Kylo playfully suggested. 

 

He grabbed Rey around the waist and pulled her backside across his lap, then gave it a few satisfying smacks before she wriggled out of his grasp.

 

“Come on, Kylo Ren, it’s time to face your destiny,” Rey coaxed.

 

Undeterred, Kylo pulled her back down on top of him with her face just inches from his.

 

“I am facing my destiny,” he seduced and kissed Rey deeply one last time before he finally relenting. 

 

Kylo moved their items from the room to the outside, while Rey loaded them into the Millennium Falcon. Secretly, Kylo took on this task specifically to avoid as long as possible entering the Millennium Falcon. His Father’s ship held many painful memories and he would rather have chosen any ship in the Galaxy over this one. When they had finished, Rey noticed Kylo lingering at the entrance to the Castle. She had a suspicion as to why Kylo was suddenly so hesitant to leave all morning but she wanted to hear him say it. Rey gave Kylo a suspicious and questioning look. 

 

“Yes! Ok! Why did my shuttle have to blow up? Gods, I  _hate_  this ship,” Kylo complained.

 

“It is actually a good ship, Kylo,” Rey implored.

 

“That’s not the reason why I hate this ship and you know it...” grumbled Kylo. 

 

“As you so delicately put it to me once, “ _you must decide whether you are going to face your destiny or hide from it_ ,” so which is it going to be,” Rey’s words had the affect of holding Kylo’s feet to the fire.

 

Acknowledging that Rey had bested him with his own words, he nodded and stomped into the Millennium Falcon. He followed Rey reluctantly into the cockpit where he found his Father’s old dice hanging in their familiar spot. The reminders of Han Solo were everywhere in this damned ship and Kylo realized that he would not be granted a reprieve from these painful memories for some time. 

 

“Where should we start,” Rey asked.

 

“I have an idea,” Kylo said.

 

He directed her to fly to another remote planet in the sector. 

 

“This planet is outside of First Order control. A criminal syndicate runs it so we’ll have to be careful. I think we should start by checking with local bounty hunters and information brokers. 6 Knights are going to get noticed by someone and word gets around within spy networks,” Kylo said.

 

As they arrived on the desert planet Rey couldn’t help but be reminded of Jakku. 

 

“Why are all of the nowhere planets always deserts?!?” Rey remarked.

 

“If they were more valuable, they would be a target for the First Order. Being remote and having little of value makes a good haven for lawlessness,” Kylo said.

 

Rey parked the Millennium Falcon some distance away to avoid drawing unwanted attention. As she lowered the cargo door, she glanced at Kylo.

 

“Kriff, Kylo! Pull your hood down over your head and hide that lightsaber! 6 Knights may draw some attention but one Supreme Leader waltzing into town with a lightsaber on his hip is not going to escape notice either,” Rey admonished him.

 

“For that matter, let me do the talking. You might know more about politics and where the spy networks are, but I know what spies, scavengers and towns like this are actually like,” Rey said with authority.

 

Finally in her element, Rey walked into town with Kylo at her heel, keeping his hood low and looking as menacing as possible. Rey quickly found the local bar and entered, swaggering confidently. She approached the bar and ordered two drinks. 

 

As she paid for the drinks she leaned over to the bartender and said, “My associate and I are looking for information on a particular bounty of ours. We are willing to pay. I’m going to sit over there in case anything comes to mind,” Rey walked away casually and took a seat at a dark table near the back with Kylo. 

 

“Now what,” Kylo asked.

 

“Patience! We sit here, act casual, drink and wait. Eventually someone will come around,” Rey said.

 

“I don’t like this plan,” Kylo growled. Everything about this reminded him of his Father and it was grating at his temper.

 

“Then drink until you do. If you want information, this is how you get it,” Rey said confidentially. 

 

Kylo quickly knocked back his drink then raised a hand to order another. After his third drink, Kylo finally felt more relaxed.

 

After some hours, someone approached their table and casually sat down. Kylo was immediately disquieted and moved reflexively to grab the lightsaber hidden within his robe. Rey placed a steadying hand on his thigh under the table.

 

“I heard you was willin’ to pay for some information on a bounty,” the Spy Broker said, “I gotta lot of eyes out there. Who you lookin’ for?”

 

“We are hunting one of the Knights of Ren. He owes some money which our employer intends to collect. He should be easy to spot, what with the lightsaber and all,” Rey said casually.

 

“Force user, huh? Yeah, information on someone like that is gonna cost you big. 10,000,” the Spy Broker grinned.

 

“10,000?!? You’ve got to be joking! What guarantee do you have that this information is worth my time or my coin,” Rey balked.

 

“We don’t have time for this,” Kylo grumbled under his breath. 

 

He raised his hand and casually waved it in front of the Spy Broker’s face.

 

“You will tell me everything you know about the Knight,” he said in an even, casual voice.

 

“I will tell you everything I know about the Knight,” the Spy Broker replied.

 

“Where is he,” Kylo asked.

 

“One of my spies on Danma mentioned that a Knight with a lightsaber wanted to buy information,” the Spy Broker said woodenly.

 

“What kind of information did the Knight want to buy,” Kylo asked in the same even voice.

 

“The Knight was looking for a tall, dark-haired man impersonating the Supreme Leader of the First Order,” as the Spy Broker spoke these words Rey shot Kylo a look.

 

“Did the Spy say anything else about the Knight,” Kylo asked. 

 

“No,” the Spy Broker said woodenly.

 

“You will forget what we look like and that you spoke to anyone about a tall, Dark man impersonating the Supreme Leader,” Kylo intoned.

 

“I will forget what you look like and that I spoke to anyone about a tall, Dark Man impersonating the Supreme Leader,” the man said woodenly.

 

“You will sit here until you have finished your drink and then you will leave,” Kylo commanded with a final wave of his hand.

 

“I will sit here until I finish my drink and then I will leave,” the Spy Broker said woodenly.

 

Kylo rose and casually patted the Spy Broker on the back as Rey rose from her seat as well. As they quickly headed back to the Falcon, Kylo grumbled “Well, now we know the Knights are definitely hunting me. We’ll need to be careful and stay hidden.”

 

“You will need to stay hidden. Notice they didn’t mention a Jedi at all and they don’t know we are working together. You should keep hidden and let me do the talking,” Rey said.

 

“I’m not going to hide in the ship while you risk yourself! The hood is enough,” Kylo growled. 

 

“-For now,” Rey interjected. 

 

Kylo shot her a look which indicated he was not going to talk about this anymore as they boarded the Millennium Falcon and headed for Danma. 

 

For more than a week, Kylo and Ren chased leads like this across the edge of the Galaxy, repeating the same scenario again and again. The Spy Brokers would all give the same information, that a Knight was seeking an impersonator, except pointing to one remote world after another. Every night they would sleep in the single bunks of the Millennium Falcon and every morning Kylo would awake in a worse mood than before. The time spent in the Falcon and in seedy, criminal towns was fast wearing Kylo down. 

 

“Filthy bars, worthless scum, rundown towns, that damned ship! If I have to live like a disgusting criminal one more day I am going to choke someone,” Kylo seethed as his fist tightened ominously. 

 

Rey began to worry the next day as Kylo compelled a Spy Broker out of the bar and into an abandoned house where he had painfully ripped the information he sought from the Spy Broker’s mind rather than apply the simple compulsion which he had normally used. Rey had fought with Kylo over it but he had claimed it was necessary and refused to apologize.

 

Laying in his bunk that night, Kylo now considered the information he had pulled from the Spy Broker’s mind. Rey had been angry with him for using more than compulsion, but Kylo’s instincts could tell that the Spy Broker had more information to give. He couldn’t adequately explain to Rey how some important details can get missed under simple compulsion and compulsion does not give the same level of detail as entering the mind itself. Kylo rationalized that if had not done it, he would not know the spy’s face nor the name of the club which the spy frequented. Valuable information which he now possessed. 

 

Kylo found it odd that within the last Broker’s mind was his spy on Nimea. Unlike the other remote planets they had been to, Nimea was much more populated, with large cities and its’ own government. Although it was one of the planets under dispute between the First Order and the Rebellion, it was distant and not a first-tier planet and so it had managed to remain fairly neutral in the conflict. Why would the Knights seek him on busy Nimea after searching so many remote planets? Were the Knights widening their search? Or were they setting another trap for him by baiting him into a highly populated city where he was sure to be noticed? Worry remained on Kylo’s face as he eventually found sleep.

 

They arrived in Nimea the next day and flew into the bustling capitol city. It was a city stacked on top of a city, stacked on top of another city. On the surface, skyscrapers, posh buildings and wide, bright passageways were apparent, but they were heading elsewhere. Diving lower and entering a tunnel, Rey maneuvered the Millennium Falcon through the tighter underground passageways of the Undercity. The Undercity was a maze of lights, dark alleyways, slums, clubs, bars, casinos and recklessness. This was the area which Kylo had seen within the Spy Broker’s mind. 

 

“There,” Kylo pointed as he spotted the club from the spy’s mind.

 

“This ship is sure to attract attention,” Kylo growled.

 

“That’s why I am going to find someplace quiet to land and you are going to stay with the ship,” Rey directed.

 

“I’m not staying here while you go alone,” Kylo said firmly.

 

“Every Spy Broker we’ve talked to has said the same thing. They are looking for you. They haven’t mentioned a woman even _once_ , Kylo. Look at this place! If you go into that club you are going to be seen. I’ve spent my entire life dealing with criminals. Let me handle this,” Rey argued.

 

“You don’t know how to use compulsion,” Kylo argued back.

 

“Oh, really? How do think I escaped you on The Finalizer,” Rey asked sarcastically. 

 

“What? Really? So that’s how...Kriff!” Kylo said, knowing he’d just lost the battle with Rey.

 

“Just because I let you handle the Spy Brokers doesn’t mean I didn’t know how. I only let you do it because you looked like you really _needed_ to,” Rey said under her breath while giving Kylo a look from the side of her eyes.

 

Rey maneuvered the Falcon into a narrow, hidden spot and Kylo got out with her. He insisted that he had agreed to stay _with_ the Falcon but not _inside_  of it and positioned himself menacingly by the cargo door with his hood raised. Rey knew it was no use in arguing that point with him too, and headed in the direction of the club. 

 

Kylo had done his best to describe the spy to her, but once Rey reached the club she discovered that this mission might prove more difficult than she had anticipated. The club was unlike any of the outpost bars she was familiar with. It was jammed with people dancing, drinking, talking, smoking. The music was deafeningly loud and the majority of the room was not still, but writhing in time to the music. The large room was dark with beams of colored lights moving in every direction. _It is going to be impossible to identify someone in here_ , Rey thought with frustration. She attempted to move towards the packed bar, but in a place like this, the bartenders didn’t appear to be the sort she could discuss anything more than a quick order with. She finally reached the bar and ordered a drink as she casually scanned the busy room.

 

Rey decided to move among the crowd to see if she’d have any luck there. As she skirted the far edge of the dance floor, she discovered tables tucked along the dark edges of the wall. These, too, were full of people, but less so than the other areas of the club. _This is a more likely place for a spy_ , Rey thought. She tried to casually scan the faces of the people at the tables.

 

“You know, if you’d like a seat, I could arrange that for you,” a voice from behind said in Rey’s ear. 

 

He ran his hand over her backside as he spoke and Rey turned with a jump. He was a well-dressed man with dark hair and a handsome face. Rey looked him up and down.

 

“But you aren’t dressed like the usual dancer,” he eyed Rey, “I’ll bet you just landed from off world. So perhaps you are after something other than just a seat,” he crooned.

 

“Perhaps I am,” Rey said.

 

“Then why don’t we sit at my booth and talk...?...” he let his voice trail off as an inquiry to her name.

 

“Rey,” she answered as she let him lead her to a table. He signaled a waiter for a drink and the waiter immediately disappeared.

 

“So what exactly are you looking for, Rey,” he asked.

 

“Information,” Rey said simply. 

 

Two drinks arrived and the well-dressed

man pushed one into Rey’s hand while raising his own glass. He motioned for her the clink glasses with him and she hesitantly did so. 

 

“Hmmm...Let me guess. Sensible clothes, rough manners, off-world, wants information...you must be a Bounty Hunter,” he led.

 

“I’m willing to pay if you can bring me something worthwhile,” Rey enticed.

 

“Well, the price depends on what sort of information are you are after,” the well-dressed man said as he casually sipped his drink.

 

“I seek the Knights of Ren. One of them owes a debt which they intend to collect,” Rey said flatly.

 

“Interesting...” the well-dressed man sat back with wide eyes and reassessed Rey. 

 

“I may have some information for you after all. Please wait here. I will return in a few moments. In the meantime...” the well-dressed man signaled to the waiter again and smiled at Rey before he disappeared into the crowd.

 

The waiter returned with another drink for Rey. She nodded but did not touch it, the loud music and lights were distractions enough. Rey waited for quite some time, but as this had been the same with every Spy Broker they had encountered she thought nothing more of it. After some time, Rey could see the well-dressed man at a distance, returning with a beautiful, blond woman walking behind him. Her hair was tied back in a tight pony tail, and Rey noticed that she wore all black.

 

The two were only about 20 feet away when the hairs on the back of Rey’s neck stood up.   Rey felt the unmistakable feeling of the dark side of the Force. It was the only warning she got, but Rey heeded her instinct. She quickly stood up and ran into the crowd of dancing bodies. The dance floor was so tightly packed that it was difficult for Rey to move through it. Rey glanced over her shoulder to see the people a few feet behind her being shoved out of the way. Rey shoved harder and tried to make a break through the crowd. But as Rey began to close distance with the door she heard sudden screams. 

 

People began running for the door and the floor cleared. In that moment, Rey got a clear view of her pursuer. The beautiful, blonde woman was dressed in all black in an outfit somewhat similar to Kylo. As Rey stood there, the woman ignited a lightsaber and chaos ensued within the club. To Rey’s dawning horror she realized that this must be one of the Knights of Ren. It suddenly dawned on Rey that Kylo had never mentioned a woman among the Knights, nor provided her with a description of any of the Knights, but there was no more time to ruminate. She had received all of the _information_ she needed. 

 

The Knight callously cleaved a few people out of her way to clear a path. She screamed furiously and quickly bore down on Rey. Rey ignited her own lightsaber and met the blonde with equal fierceness as she blocked the Knight’s downward strike and almost managed to slice her arm with a redirection. The blonde Knight stepped back, surprised by Rey’s agile defense. She ramped up her attacks against Rey with such ferociousness that Rey found herself barely able to maintain a defense against so strong a Knight after being surprised.

 

“Are you alone,” the Knight demand the answer at a shout.

 

Rey was flabbergasted by the question and her mind reeled in surprise.

 

“What?!?”

 

“Are you alone, _Jedi?_ Or did he run to you?” the blonde Knight seethed at Rey.

 

But the Knight gave Rey no time to answer. She raised her hand and attempted to use the Force to push Rey off of her feet. In one fluid motion, Rey instantly raised a shield, blocking the woman’s attack and redirecting its’ energy back at the woman, successfully knocking her off of her feet. Rey took the opportunity and sprinted for the door. She quickly pushed through the remaining crowds and didn’t stop running until she reached the Falcon. 

 

Kylo saw Rey running towards him and immediately ignited his lightsaber. Rey reached him, sucking breath, and looked frantically about. She was too winded to speak just yet. Seeing the street still empty and no one following her, Rey relaxed a bit even as her breath continued at a pant.

 

Kylo hid his lightsaber again and quickly ushered Rey into the Millennium Falcon. He sat her down with worry written on his face.

 

“What happened, Rey? Kriff! I knew this wasn’t a good idea...” Kylo scolded himself.

 

“There was a man...” Rey said between pants, “I thought he was a Spy Broker...maybe he was...I don’t know. It was dark and loud and crowded...he said he had information for me...” 

 

Rey began to recover her breath now, “He went away then returned with a woman. I felt the Force from her and I tried to run but it was so crowded in there. The club became chaos, everyone was running for the door. The woman ignited a lightsaber, killed some people and attacked me. I am certain she was one of the Knights! Kylo, she seemed to recognize me,” Rey exclaimed.

 

“What did she look like,” Kylo asked, but he already knew the answer Rey would give.

 

“She was dressed all in black, similar to you, blonde, she had a pony tail, she was very beautiful,” Rey asked.

 

“Geman Ren...” Kylo said thickly.

 

“Who is she,” Rey asked.

 

“Among the Knights, she and Palin Ren stood above the others. Those two are the most dangerous among the Knights. Her and Palin were competing to be named Master and earn the right to be my primary Apprentice. She is hunting _you_ , Rey, and has been for some time,” Kylo said darkly.

 

“Why would she be hunting me and not you? I don’t understand,” Rey asked with confusion.

 

Kylo sighed, “...it’s a long story.”

 

“You said she’s been hunting me a long time. Why didn’t you ever mention this before,” Rey questioned suspiciously.

 

“Rey, Geman Ren and I had a...ugh, I don’t know what to call it! Geman wanted to...how can I say this...Kriff!”

 

“Did you and she have some sort of relationship?!?” 

 

“No! Well, yes, sort of, but no! Kriff!” Kylo growled. 

 

“Start this long story now, Kylo,” Rey said dangerously.

 

“Geman and I have a...history together. It started before Snoke, when I was still at the Temple with Luke. We were together for a time, but she was obsessive and I cut it off. When I joined Snoke, she and the others followed me. The others came purely because of their own interest in the dark side or their frustration with the Jedi. Geman followed partly for her own ambition, but I knew she came largely to follow me. She has never ceased to pursue me. Especially, when we were learning how to pull on the dark side-you remember-the burn, the desire? She would seek me out even though I had made it clear we were not together. She would seduce me and I would-we would-I...indulged her,”  Kylo painfully said the words. 

 

Kylo scolded himself. He should have anticipated this, should have mentioned it sooner to Rey. Kylo had held on to the belief that the topic would not come up and so he could simply avoid having this difficult conversation with Rey. He decided then to stop hiding and tell Rey everything.

 

“Geman Ren is obsessed with channeling that dark desire and with ambition. At Snoke’s behest, I cut her off again when I grew in power. It enflamed her and I am sure Snoke used that in Geman’s training somehow. Snoke always used us against one another in this way. When I was made Dark Lord and Supreme Leader, I became an even greater target for her obsession. You have to understand, Rey. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Hux was looking to undermine me, Palin wanted to usurp me, and everyone was looking for any angle to kill me, except maybe Geman. So I stoked Geman’s desire for me again, to keep an ally and to keep Palin in check because if I didn’t it was going to get me killed. I never suggested it to her but she became convinced that I would bed her again and choose her if she found and killed you. She ultimately expected to rise and wanted to ascend as an equal beside me.”

 

“...she wanted to rule the Galaxy with you...” Rey trailed off with disbelief.

 

“Rey, it’s hard to explain the complexity of this to someone who has never experienced Snoke’s training or the inner workings of First Order. At the time, it seemed like a smart strategy to maintain my position and stay alive,” Kylo tried to explain.

 

“Oh, I think I understand it well enough,” Rey said with growing anger. The eery parallels between her and Geman were an ominous alarm that Rey could not ignore. 

 

“You failed to tell me that one of the Knights which you expect me _to help you kill_ is actually your crazy, on-again-off-again lover. And you have used us both as pawns to deal with the Knights!  _AND_ she wants to kill me. _AND_ she’s obsessed with sleeping with you.  _AND_ she happens to be the only person who actually wants to rule the Galaxy with you. You don’t need me in order to kill the Knights of Ren, Kylo. Geman is waiting for you! You can easily convince her to kill the others for you. I won’t be a puppet for your power. Go to her,” Rey said coldly.

 

Gods, it was so much worse than Kylo thought it could be. 

 

“I’m sorry. I know what this looks like but I am not using you as a puppet. I should have told you sooner about Geman, and all of the Knights, really. I don’t need Geman for this, or anything,” Kylo pleaded.

 

Rey was stiff as Kylo pulled her into his arms, “Gods, didn’t I show you the last night we were together in the Castle? I am in love with you, Rey! It isn’t about power or darkness with you. It’s about trying to balance what’s best for the Galaxy and still survive long enough to be with you,” Kylo’s eyes begged her for forgiveness.

 

Rey softened in Kylo’s arms when he had reminded her of their last night together. Tears began to fall from her cheeks as she remembered how tender Kylo had been with her that night. The way he had revealed himself fully to her. The ship and intense search had been slowly pushing them to opposite sides again. But they always seemed to work in moments when it was all stripped away to just the two of them. 

 

“I have never said these words to another, Rey,” Kylo lifted her head by the chin until their eyes met.

 

“I love you,” Kylo said and kissed Rey tenderly the same way he had that night at the Castle.


	39. Mastering the Knights of Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights have been found, but how will Kylo and Rey manage to defeat them?

The next morning, Rey awoke feeling more settled about the events of the night before. Kylo had remained holding her for some time the night before, letting his stresses from the past week and his inner walls fall away to Rey again. Rey finally felt she understood Kylo now. His armor was a way to handle that which must be done. Hiding his inner emotion was something innate, developed since Kylo’s infancy. Taught by a Mother involved in politics and hard-won battle, and a Father who was afraid of his ability, honed to remove his emotion by Luke, and then, taught to harness them into a useful weapon by Snoke. It was hard for Kylo to drop it and he could only do it for Rey alone. 

 

Rey rose and discovered Kylo seated at the holotable. She could tell he had pulled the armor back on by the look of determination in Kylo’s eyes. Kylo had risen early and wasted no time in preparing a plan to deal with the Knights.

 

“Let’s start by telling you what I know about each of Knights, their strengths and weaknesses in combat. Saban is the largest in size and stature of all the Knights. He is exceptionally strong, but he is also the slowest. He prefers using his strength in hand-to-hand combat or with a lightsaber over Force techniques. His Force techniques are mediocre so you should be able to deflect most of them with your shielding skills.” 

 

“Atel is very deadly. He is a weapons expert and is, by far, the fastest of the Knights. He prefers to wield two lightsabers at once, but is deadly with anything he lays hands on. He often carries a hidden knife. When he uses two weapons, he can not use his Force techniques. So the best strategy for Atel is to keep your distance then hit him with a Force technique.”

 

“Thalo and Akana...I told you things are complicated, Rey...They have never shown any affection or outward appearance of a relationship, yet they are always close and always together. I’m not sure but they may be couple-“

 

“-that sounds like a couple to me-“ Rey interjected.

 

“They are trackers, silent, and experts at misdirection. They are easy to miss even on a battle field right in front of you. Always try to keep your eyes on them. I believe they tracked me into the canyon and gave Palin a signal that I was in position.”

 

“You already know about Geman. She is fierce, and a close second to Palin in terms of skill. But she is obvious. She uses lightsaber and Force techniques equally well but if you observe her you can usually tell what she is about to do,” Kylo instructed.

 

“-and she wants to kill me,” Rey said sarcastically. 

 

“...about that...Rey, she will always target you in any battle. It is unlikely that she will fight me at all. She knows I can best her, and her ambition requires my survival. I am certain, if given a choice, Geman will choose to betray the Knights rather than kill me. This is an advantage which we must find a way to exploit,” Kylo said seriously.

 

“Considering that her ambition also involves my death, I’m not sure there is a lot of advantage to exploit there, Kylo,” Rey said.

 

Eager to get off the subject of Geman, Kylo pushed on, “Palin is the last and most dangerous of the Knights. Under Snoke, he was second only to me and Snoke groomed Palin as my rival. He has strength equal to my own, but my stamina bests his. Palin also is second only to me in application of Force skills. He is an excellent battle strategist and a leader. The Knights will follow him. Palin was likely the architect of the trap in the canyon. He has few weaknesses in battle to exploit and is the obvious choice as my successor. After years of losing to me, Palin has developed a personal vendetta. He will likely target me in the fight,” Kylo finished with a sigh.

 

“Is there any way we can draw them out one by one,” Rey asked.

 

“We may be able to bait Geman out alone because of her ambition for me. But it is extremely risky. She may just as easily choose to bait us into Palin’s trap in the hopes that, with so many distractions, she can more easily kill you, then aid me to victory. In fact, I think that is most likely to be her plan. The other Knights will follow Palin without question,” Kylo said.

 

“We don’t want to walk into an ambush with all six of them,” Rey worried.

 

“There may be no way to avoid fighting all six at once. But we can choose where we will fight them. I have an idea. Would you recognize the Spy Broker again if we returned to the club,” Kylo asked.

 

“Yes,” Rey was certain.

 

“Then we start there,” Kylo said. 

 

That night Kylo and Rey made preparations to return to the club. Rey donned a cloak which hid her face this time so she could more easily escape notice as she sought to identify him. Kylo pulled his hood over his head to hide his face. They worked their way into a dimly lit, back corner with a good view of the tables and remained there for some time. Eventually, a well-dressed man with a handsome face arrived with a fashionable woman on his arm. When the fashionable woman rose to leave, Kylo and Rey approached from behind. Kylo grabbed the man’s arm stiffy and spoke in his ear.

 

“You are going to take a walk outside with me. _Now_ ,” Kylo ordered. 

 

Without further discussion, Kylo stood the man up by his arm and the three walked outside together and into a quiet, nearby alleyway. Kylo did not turn the Spy Broker around, he simply spoke from behind him.

 

“Tell Geman Ren that your spies have spotted Rey again leaving for these coordinates or I will flay your mind until your brain oozes out of your nose,” Kylo menaced as he held out a small digipad.

 

“I-I-Yes! Ok, I’ll do it,” the well-dressed man said with fright. He pulled a small comm out of his pocket and spoke into it.

 

When he was finished, Kylo held out his hand and the well-dressed man understood his wordless gesture. He placed the comm in Kylo’s hand. Kylo crushed it and spilled the broken contents onto the ground.

 

“You are very lucky that Rey is here. If I were you, I would leave this planet right now. Because if I ever see you again, I am going to take my time in killing you,” Kylo threatened.

 

Sweat beaded on the well-dressed man’s forehead as Kylo held him, staring at him for several long moments. When Kylo finally released the man, he ran.

 

Kylo turned to Rey, “Are you ready? We are only going to get one shot at this.”

 

“Yes,” Rey said with fierce determination written on her face.

 

They quickly headed to the Millennium Falcon and took off to the coordinates. Since they knew they would be faced with all of the Knights at once, Kylo reasoned that they should at least select the battlefield. Busy Nimea presented many challenges for a battle and for maintaining secrecy so they decided to pick a location on a remote world instead. They selected Danma from their hunt for the Knights. It had large, rocky plain that Kylo felt made the best location for a fight. The flat terrain there might still allow them to be surrounded, but at least it would nullify a surprise ambush. Before they disembarked, Kylo laid his hand on Rey’s.

 

“Rey, if it goes badly. I want you to escape,” Kylo whispered.

 

“I told you I would help you kill the Knights of Ren, and that is exactly what I am going to do,” Rey said fiercely.

 

“I’m serious, Rey. I want you to escape,” Kylo pleaded.

 

“It isn’t going to go badly. I am a Jedi and together we are going to kill the Knights of Ren,” Rey growled with intent.

 

A righteous fury was building in Rey as she thought about killing the Knights. She felt every inch the Jedi now. They took up position and waited. 

 

Six ominous figures, dressed in black, could just barely be made out as they crested a dune far in the distance. Kylo and Rey stood side-by-side and tried to keep their breathing even as the Knights approached. The bond between them sung as they radiated both light and dark. The Knights stopped a short distance away to face them but no one had ignited their lightsabers. Rey could see Geman sizing her up. Palin stood at the lead position and took a step forward.

 

“Kylo Ren, I suppose I should not be surprised that you would find the Jedi again. You betrayed our Master to save her after all. Since you have already brought her to us, I am going to give you a choice. Turn over the Jedi and name me as Dark Lord and I will let you live. Refuse, and die here,” Palin said with finality.

 

Kylo stole a last glance at Rey. Then he turned his gaze to Palin and ignited his lightsaber. 

 

Palin smiled cruelly, “I had hoped you would do that.”

 

To Rey, time seemed to stand still for a few moments as she ignited her lightsaber and observed Geman charge in her direction. Rey could discern that Geman was going to strike down and Rey stepped out of the way, easily evading Geman. But Saban was close behind and Rey pulled hard on the Force with a yell. The bond quickly vibrated in response and Rey could feel that she was perfectly matching Kylo. Kylo stole a quick glance at Rey as he blocked Palin’s strike strength on strength. They seemed to instantly understand one another’s minds with a glance and simultaneously performed a Force push. The power of their combined technique knocked the Knights back several feet. Those closest, Palin, Saban and Geman, were knocked back quite a distance and were slow to recover. 

 

Atel, Thalo and Akana has been farther away and rose immediately. Atel wielded two lightsabers and was moved on Kylo immediately. Kylo pulled on the Force again, opened his hand, and spread his fingers. Lightning arched out, painfully striking all three. Thalo and Akana screamed with pain as Palin, Saban and Geman had risen and began to advance now.

 

“I see you have learned our Master’s old skill. I have not been idle either,” Palin sneered.

 

Palin pulled his fist to his ear, pushing the Force into a long, sharp point and threw a dark spear at Kylo. Geman used Rey’s momentary distraction to Force push her off her feet, landing several feet away from Kylo. As Geman advanced on a fallen Rey, she pulled painfully at Rey’s mind. Rey yelled fiercely through the pain as she fought Geman’s invasion of her mind. Kylo could see what was happening, but could not help Rey. He was now locked in battle with Palin and Saban while he could see Thalo, Akana and Atel advancing on him as well. Geman continued to walk towards Rey as she heightened her effort to rip at Rey’s mind. Finally, Rey’s mind gave up a small memory to her and Rey’s continuous scream of pain grew louder. Geman had stolen the moment in the dungeon when Rey had finally submitted, not to Ben, but to Kylo. The moment of darkest desire between them. In which Kylo had held her, straddled and tightly bound, and demanded Rey say who she would finish for.

 

“I see he still enjoys hearing his own name.  Let’s see if I can make you shout it again,” Geman threatened and forced the words from Rey until her body shook with the effort to hold it back.

 

“Kylo!” her voice was raw.

 

Kylo could ignore it no longer. He was vastly outnumbered and Geman was nearly within killing distance of Rey. He pulled on the darkness, retracted his fist back and struck the ground. All of the Knights flew back from the explosion now. Kylo ran to Rey and helped pick her up. Rey pulled on the Force to return to harmony with Kylo as he gestured a circle with his hand, causing the small rocks to encircle them both. 

 

“Alone, my explosion will only buy us a little time and some distance. We need to use the explosion technique in harmony to defeat them, Rey,” Kylo stated seriously.

 

“I-I’m not ready yet,” Rey said. She was still reeling from Geman’s painful invasion of her mind.

 

“We don’t have the luxury of time,” Kylo said as Atel slid through his barrier and engaged Kylo.  

 

Thalo and Akana had somehow entered as well and began to attack Rey together. Kylo and Rey worked a seamless dance together and began to get the better of the trio. But Kylo stole a glance at Palin, Saban and Geman chipping away at the rocks of Kylo’s barrier and quickly advancing. Soon, he realized they would be tightly surrounded. They both executed a Force push again to gain space. 

 

“Now, Rey! We have to do it now,” Kylo shouted his insistence. 

 

Rey looked around the field and saw Kylo’s determination was correct. They had mere moments before they would be surrounded again. Kylo and Rey would not survive if they simply continued this game of pushing the Knights back and reengaging. Together, the Knights were too many and too skilled and they knew how to use this to their advantage. They would slowly wear Kylo and Rey down and simply wait for their opportunity to strike. Rey nodded her ascent.

 

Rey turned back-to-back with Kylo and pulled the Force into a narrow beam. The Force vibrated so hard between them that Rey’s vision shook. She pulled her fist back and felt Kylo pull his back at the same time. Kylo struck his fist at the ground in time with Rey, executing his signature move in perfect harmony. A low, sonic vibration echoed as the bubble expanded wide over them then contracted and exploded in spectacular fashion. The rocks, the Knights, everything, was obliterated and laid to waste in an instant. As Rey looked down, she saw they were now standing on a large circle of glass. The sand surrounding them had been turned to glass beneath their feet. Beyond the glass circle the rocky ground had been blown clear in all directions radiating away from them. 

 

Kylo laughed with a mixture of joy and dark power. He continued laughing as he picked Rey up and spun her in his arms. 

 

“We did it and we are still alive,” he yelled jubilantly.

 

They laughed for a few moments, swept up in the elation of victory and the relief of surviving the task. Rey wrapped her arms around Kylo’s neck and pulled him down to meet her grateful kiss. 


	40. Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is still more work to be done.

Kylo faced Rey and held both of her hands. His eyes were studying her, as if he were trying to memorize every detail of Rey before he finally spoke.

 

“I wish there were more time. But I have to leave now. I need to take Palin’s shuttle before Hux finds out that the Knights have been killed. If I hurry, they will allow his shuttle to dock without question,” Kylo said solemnly.

 

“I know,” was all Rey could manage to say. 

 

“Find the Rebellion and convince them to discuss peace. When you are ready, contact the First Order and I will make the necessary arrangements for the talks,” Kylo said.

 

“It’s going to take time to find them. They are good at hiding and they don’t exactly want me to come back, either,” Rey said with sadness.

 

“I know you can do this. You have hunted the Knights of Ren and are a Jedi now, fully. They will listen to you,” Kylo reasoned.

 

“I still don’t like the idea of you as Supreme Leader, Kylo. Surely, there is some other way,” Rey pleaded.

 

 

“I can’t make the First Order agree to peace talks if I’m not the Supreme Leader. Once we get them to talk, I will let you make the call,” Kylo coaxed.

 

Kylo held Rey in his arms and kissed her passionately. As he broke the kiss and made to leave he gazed longingly at Rey one final time. Kylo gulped his emotions down before saying his final words.

 

“Come back to me, Rey,” he whispered in her ear.

 

Kylo turned and entered the shuttle. As he punched in the coordinates for The Finalizer and lifted off, Kylo grappled with his emotions. The tightened rubber band feeling the bond held between them felt snapped as their distance grew. Kylo regretted he had left far more unsaid between them than he had wanted. He struggled with the knowledge that, regardless of the ultimate outcome, his time with Rey would never be the same again. From here on, he would need to be the Supreme Leader again for the good of the Galaxy. Rey would come to accept that fact or not, but either way, it would not be the same as it had been at the Castle. With a sigh, he pulled at the void until he could push his emotions into tiny, distant stars. 

 

As his shuttle arrived to The Finalizer, the comms chirped requesting identification. Kylo did not respond to the comm, he simply punched in the ship’s identification and held his breath. If news had reached Hux, Kylo and the shuttle would likely be shot dead in space at any moment. The process seemed to take a maddeningly long time. 

 

“Identification confirmed. Thank you, Palin Ren. General Hux is eager to see you. He will meet your shuttle in Bay 4.”

 

_So, Hux was not made Supreme Leader_ , Kylo grinned at the thought. At least one task had been made easier for him. He landed the shuttle and inhaled deeply to prepare himself for what still lay ahead. Kylo mentally picked up the mantle of the Dark Lord and gripped his lightsaber tightly. He had decided he wanted to savor the moment he was about to have with Hux. As he opened the door, Kylo ignited his lightsaber with the intent of creating the most menacing presentation possible. Kylo pulled himself up to his full height and radiated darkness as he swaggered out of the door, ignited lightsaber in hand.

 

“Hello, _Hux_ ,” Kylo said.

 

........

 

Rey watched Kylo’s shuttle take off with tears in her eyes. They had managed to kill the Knights of Ren, but their tasks were hardly finished. Adding to her sadness was the unmistakable feeling of loss within the bond as the distance between them grew. Rey instantly regretted that they had been so wrapped up in learning battle techniques that they had neglected to work on contacting one another through the bond. They had left too much unsaid between them. 

 

Rey wanted to trust Kylo, he had proved himself time and again, she rationalized, but she continued to hold a kernel of doubt in the back of her mind. Rey was certain returning as Supreme Leader would change Kylo and she worried what that might mean for the future. She thought it likely that circumstances might not go as planned with the peace treaty and Rey wondered if they would inevitably find themselves on opposing ends of a war again. _None of this matters if you don’t find the Rebellion and convince them to listen_ , Rey admonished herself. She heaved a sigh and headed back to the Millennium Falcon, alone again.


	41. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Rey find the Rebellion again? What happens if she does?

****Rey spent nearly a month chasing leads trying to find the Rebellion’s new base. She had visited Maz Kanata first. But Maz had no information to offer Rey.

 

“After you left, I found out that one of my most trusted staff had been compromised by the First Order. My contact with the Rebellion has been cut off,” Maz said. 

 

“But I was told you parted ways with the Rebellion. Why are you looking for them,” Maz asked with suspicion.

 

“I’ve found a way to end the war, Maz. We can broker a peace treaty. I just have to find the Rebellion and convince them,” Rey said.

 

Maz adjusted her glasses several times as she studied at Rey. 

 

“I can see that you are on the right path. But you still you have doubt...Curious,” was all Maz would say. 

 

Rey tried information brokers, compelling them to give up information as she and

Kylo had done, but the leads to the Rebellion’s activities always came too late. Rey would get news of a battle only to arrive to find it long over and more rumors to chase. Worryingly, she noted that battles still seemed to be taking place. If Kylo truly desired peace, wouldn’t he have ordered all troops to stand down?

 

Rey’s doubt might have been lessened if she had been able to speak with Kylo through the bond. But he had not contacted her and she had not been able to accomplish it. For some reason, even dream walking felt impossible. One desperate night, she had been able to manage it and laid beside him for hours as he slept. But she could not wake him and every other attempt to dream walk had failed. It was an infuriating turn of events that did nothing to lessen her anxiety about what his mind was like after returning as Supreme Leader.

 

Finally, Rey caught a break on another small, desert planet that reminded her of Jakku. An old peddler had waved her through some market stalls and into a small hut. Rey followed to find 4 people outfitted like mercenaries inside. 

 

“We heard you are looking to join the Rebellion,” the Leader said.

 

“I am,” Rey said.

 

“You look capable enough. Do you have transportation,” he asked.

 

“I have an excellent cargo ship and I know my way around a blaster and a staff,” Rey impressed.

 

“That’ll do. I’m not promising they will let you join, but I can guarantee you compensation for the ride. We got stranded here on a mission and need a lift back to base,” he said.

 

“Sounds like a deal,” Rey said.

 

Two days later, Rey landed the Millennium Falcon at the Rebel base, and quickly exited. She noticed a few people pointing at the Falcon as the rebels she transported exited. Rey carefully lost them and moved among crates and ships in the hanger to avoid drawing attention to herself. She hurried down a corridor and began to look around. As she rounded a corner, she saw Finn intensely talking to one of the hanger crew.

 

“What do you mean the _Millennium Falcon_ landed in the hanger bay?!? Are you sure?” 

 

Finn was gesticulating wildly in a way that Rey realized she had missed. She walked up behind Finn and stood on her tip-toes behind him.

 

“He’s sure,” Rey said in Finn’s ear.

 

“Rey!” Finn’s look of shock was priceless.

 

“I’ve missed you, Finn,” Rey said and threw her arms around him in a hug. 

 

Without thinking, Finn wrapped his arms around Rey and returned her hug as well with a smile of shock and delight on his face.

 

“I-I-I can’t believe you are here! How did you find us? What happened with Kylo Ren? So much has happened I don’t even know where to begin,“ Finn stammered as he pulled away.

 

“You can start by telling me how you are. Last time I saw you, you were an Officer and helping with recruits and ready to exile yourself after a fight with Rose,” Rey laughed.

 

“Ha! I was, wasn’t I? Gods, that feels like ages ago now! I still help with new recruits and First Order strategy. Being an Officer, they gave me my own quarters and Rose moved into them. Of course, you were right about Rose. We still argue over things, but now I understand that doesn’t mean it’s over...”

 

Finn got serious now, “I really thought you might be dead! We got all of these conflicting reports. One said that Kylo Ren was killed hunting a Jedi. Another said he killed the Jedi and lived. A third said the Jedi escaped even as he pulled down the walls of a canyon. Another said that Kylo Ren was wounded after killing the Jedi and he disappeared to recover. Then we got the odd reports, ones that said he had set a task for the Knights of Ren to hunt down an impersonator. General Hux had been leading the First Order in his absence, and it has been brutal, Rey. Brutal, but obvious-ha! I’m getting pretty good at making a fool out of Hux now. But Kylo Ren is definitely back now. He has been for about a month. When he returned, I was certain he had killed you. So did you face him? Where did you go?” Finn was full of questions and good information, it seemed.

 

“That’s why I’m here, Finn. Take me to Poe and I’ll tell you both everything,” Rey said.

 

Finn led Rey down a number of hallways until they reached the command room. When the door opened, Rey could see it was a hive of activity. Poe was at the back examining reports on a holopad with his leg slung over the arm of a large chair.

 

“Wait, did you just say the Deck Chief registered the _Millennium Falcon_ in our bay?” Poe asked someone to his left.

 

“Poe, I think you’re going to need to see this,” Finn shouted from the doorway.

 

Rey stepped out from behind Finn. Poe dropped his holopad in shock and stood up quickly. He crossed the room with surprise widening his eyes.

 

“Rey! I-I can’t believe you found us! I’m glad to see you. Um-we need to to talk. Let’s go find someplace quiet,” Poe said.

 

He led them into an office down the hall and they all sat down.

 

Poe sat with a sigh and said, “Let me get right to it, Rey. I made a mistake doubting you. We found out that the person who had given information to the First Order about our whereabouts was not you, but someone close to Maz Kanata.”

 

“I always told you the truth, Poe” Rey said quietly.

 

“I know that now, and I’m sorry I doubted you,” Poe said solemnly. “But what happened with Kylo Ren? We’ve had reports that you fought him. Finn and I thought you might be dead. Have you found a way to break the connection?”

 

“Not exactly. But he hasn’t contacted me in a long time now and I find it hard to contact him as well, so I think the connection is closed somehow,” Rey explained.

 

“What about the reports, Rey? Did you face him in the canyon,” Finn asked excitedly.

 

Rey took a deep breath as she realized this was going to be a lot harder than she had imagined. Rey needed to be careful with her friends in order to manage to get them to trust her again. Which meant navigating what to tell them and what to leave out so that she could ultimately convince them to do the greatest good. She didn’t want to lie outright, but she needed to be careful to leave out the parts she knew they would not readily understand.

 

”No, I didn’t. That was a trap set by the Knights of Ren for Kylo and he was badly wounded. Kylo somehow managed to find me. I healed him and we made an agreement. I would help him hunt down and kill the Knights of Ren and he would agree to peace talks with the Rebellion to end the war,” Rey had been careful to direct the conversation away from the Castle and their relationship as quickly as possible.

 

“You killed the Knights of Ren? _All_ of the Knights of Ren,” asked Finn, flabbergasted. 

 

“Yes, we did. I have not been idle while I was gone. My skills are much better since the last time you saw me,” Rey said with pride.

 

“What?!? What can you do,” Finn asked with interest.

 

“For starters, I made this,” Rey laughed as she twirled her lightsaber and ignited it. 

 

“Woah! What else,” Finn asked with peaked interest.

 

“A number of shielding techniques, battle meditation, compulsion, pushes...and, um, an explosion technique...” Rey mentioned the last one shyly.

 

“Did you just say explosion?!? No way, Rey! What is that like,” Finn asked.

 

“Painful, actually,” Rey said with seriousness.

 

“Ok, that _is_ impressive. I love a good explosion, but peace talks, Rey? That’s a nice idea but the First Order will never agree to give up enough control to make it worthwhile,” Poe said with frustration. 

 

“That’s what I thought at first as well. But don’t you remember what I told you about Kylo Ren? He truly wants to throw out the old ways and create something new. You said so yourself, Poe-you doubted me when I was right. I am right this time as well,” Rey said sincerely.

 

“Rey, I’m telling you, this is the First Order. They will not agree to any of the terms we put forth and they’ll likely just use the talks as a means to undermine the Rebellion,” Poe vented.

 

“Terms like what? No more planet-destroying projects? How about ending the  stormtrooper program? What about establishing a new Galactic Senate...” Rey led.

 

Poe sat up and leaned over the desk with disbelief, “You actually discussed forming a Galactic Senate with _Kylo Ren_ , the Supreme Leader of the First Order?”

 

“Yes, Poe. All you really have to ask yourself is how committed are you to ending this war? If what you truly want is peace, then what do you lose by coming to the table to talk it over? Kylo Ren _will_ hold up his end of the bargain. Contact the First Order and they will agree to peace talks,” Rey said earnestly.


	42. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey prepares for the Peace Accords.

Right away Poe began contacting all of the relevant governments within the Rebellion to discuss the possibility of peace talks with the First Order. Although many were skeptical, it was widely agreed that peace should be attempted. Over the next several days, delegates began to pour into the base for further discussions. At the first meeting it was decided that 3 Representatives should be chosen. Rey, representing the Force and the Jedi, Poe, representing the Rebellion itself, and Finn, representing both the Rebellion soldiers as well as the First Order Stormtroopers. Their combined knowledge of the First Order, the Rebellion and each other, made them uniquely qualified to lead the discussions. 

 

Once the Representatives had been chosen and basic negotiating points were established, it was time to contact the First Order. Rey had argued that she should contact the Supreme Leader, but many, including Poe, had argued against the risk of it. Instead, the Rebellion took pangs to contact the First Order using a series of remote locations and channels so as not to reveal the location of the base. It was intense as they anxiously waited for an answer. Rey did not want to admit it to anyone, but when a third day passed without an answer, she began to worry.

 

The trio were standing in the busy command room four days later when the report finally came in that a date and location for the Peace Accords had been agreed upon by the First Order. A great shout went up all around them and a buzz of excited speech surrounded them. As the excitement died down to a steady buzz, a woman approached the trio with a measuring tape in hand.  

 

“What is this,” Rey asked as the woman suspiciously.

 

“They are fitting us for clothing,” Poe said.

 

“What’s wrong with my clothes,” Rey asked defensively.

 

“Rey, you are a Representative of the Rebellion now and the Accords will take place at a Palace. You can’t walk into the Peace Accords dressed as if you might jump into battle at any minute. It sends the wrong message,” Poe explained.

 

“So what am I supposed to wear,” Rey asked.

 

“Think about what General Organa would have worn. Something that projects the right image. Power, authority, peace,” Poe said.

 

“A dress? You are going to make me wear a dress, aren’t you,” Rey exclaimed indignantly.

 

“It’s better than what I have to wear,” Finn grumbled as the woman ran the measuring tape around him.

 

Three days later, their ship arrived at the designated location, the planet of Naboo. The trio boarded the shuttle to the surface with nervous trepidation. They were to be hosted overnight within the Palace. 

 

The lush planet of Naboo lay in green and blue before them. As they approached the palace, Rey gawked, open-mouthed. The Palace was an incredible sight. Innumerable domed-roof buildings rose along the edges of sheer cliffs. Breathtaking waterfalls poured from channels among the buildings and spilled into a large turquoise and green lake far below. The green of countless plants and gardens were scattered everywhere in this verdant landscape. When they landed, they were greeted by the extravagantly dressed Queen of Naboo and a host of dignitaries. She greeted them with kind, but formal, words of welcome and introduced each of them to a servant who would be assigned to care for them throughout their stay. The Queen excused herself and left the trio to follow the servants to their quarters. 

 

“This is incredible,” Finn whispered as they walked the halls of the Palace. 

 

Rey was grateful the servants took a slow pace to the rooms. It took all of Rey’s control not to gape at everything around her. The interior was splendidly decorated with paintings and elaborate mouldings. Everywhere there were tall, open windows with fresh breezes blowing and a multitude of balconies with magnificent views. By the time they reached her room, Rey was in sensory overload. The servant opened the door to her suite and Rey nearly fell over. 

 

Tall, door-sized windows opened onto a balcony and flanked one wall. While an ornately carved four-poster bed stood in the center of the room. The suite had beautiful furnishings and paintings throughout. Rey was only just beginning to adjust to the opulence surrounding her when a quiet knock came at the door. The servant answered the door and had a few minutes of whispered conversation with the messenger on the other side of the door. 

 

“The Queen requests you dine with her this evening, My Lady,” the servant announced.

 

Rey’s mouth felt suddenly dry and she could not speak so she gave an affirmative nod. Rey recovered her voice and asked, “What is your name?”

 

“Ganamae, My Lady,” the servant replied.

 

“Ganamae, I have just agreed to have dinner with the Queen. I’ve never even been in a Palace, let alone spoken to a Queen,” Rey said with fear in her voice.

 

Ganamae smiled, “Do not worry, My Lady. I help will prepare you. I’m going to draw you a bath now then I will leave to see about some clothing.”

 

Ganamae prepared a bath for Rey and helped her step in. Bathing in a tub was a luxury Rey had never experienced on a water-starved planet like Jakku. Rey soon discovered that the warm, still water helped melt the raw edges of her care away. Ganamae returned some time later and washed her body and hair with a floral smelling soap. Thoroughly clean and relaxed now, Rey allowed Ganamae to walk her through the motions of preparation. Ganamae led Rey to a table with a mirror and sat her in a chair before in. She brushed out Rey’s hair until it shined and began piling it on top of her head in a fancy style. Afterwards, Ganamae applied discreet colors to Rey’s eye, eyelashes and lips. 

 

She handed Rey a cordial glass and directed her, “Drink this.”

 

The cordial was both sweet and sharp. It left a floral after taste and felt warm as it moved down her throat and into her belly. Ganamae then pulled a gown from the wardrobe and pulled it over Rey’s head. The gown was beautiful but Rey was relieved to discover that it was not as elaborate as the Queen’s had been. It was made of a light, flowing material in a rich indigo color and had short, poofed sleeves. A golden belt was tied high, just below her bust, leaving the gown flowing softly to the floor. Ganamae placed comfortable, golden slippers on Rey’s feet that just peaked out of the hem of her dress as she walked.

 

“Come and see yourself, My Lady,” Ganamae said as she walked Rey to a standing mirror in the corner. Rey gasped at her reflection. She scarcely recognized herself. 

 

Rey was still in shock as Ganamae led her from the room and down several corridors. They walked a while and it helped settle Rey’s mind. Although, she had rather be in her own clothes, Rey found the longer she was in the dress the easier it became to adjust to being in it. Ganamae finally led Rey into a courtyard garden blooming with flowers. There she found the queen sitting at an elaborate table among hundreds of plants in bloom. Ganamae presented Rey and bowed to take her leave. Rey bowed as well and sat down opposite the Queen. Servants moved silently in and out pouring water and wine and serving food.

 

“So, you are the Jedi I have heard so much about,” the Queen said directly.

 

“You have heard about me,” Rey asked shyly. 

 

“The list of your accomplishments is hard to ignore. You are the last living Jedi, you aided in destroying _Starkiller_ _Base_ , you have defeated Kylo Ren, found Luke Skywalker, defeated the Knights of Ren and you are the Broker of the historic Peace Accords. I’d be a very poor ruler indeed if I hadn’t heard of you,” the Queen stated.

 

“I-I’m sorry-but what is this food? It’s delicious,” Rey had never tasted anything this good and it made a perfect excuse for not talking about her _accomplishments_ any longer.

 

“Do you like it? It’s a regional delicacy. It’s one of my favorites as well,” the Queen smiled.

 

They made pleasant small talk for a while about the gardens, the Palace, the waterfalls and the architecture of Naboo. The Queen was close in age with Rey but seemed somehow wise beyond her years. The servants moved in and out delivering food and drink. Rey’s glass had been kept constantly full so that soon she didn’t know how much she had actually had to drink. Soon she found herself swapping funny stories and laughing with the Queen. 

 

As the Queen was telling a funny story about a fat dignitary falling into a sewer an uncomfortable sensation of being watched grew over Rey. She looked up to a balcony situated at the far end of the courtyard, behind the Queen, and thought she caught a glimpse of someone in black standing there. But as she readjusted her eyes she didn’t see anyone. The watched feeling did not ebb, and Rey chalked it up to the many eyes of servants standing about and tried to ignore it.

 

“My knowledge of your planet is very limited. Why did you choose to host the Peace Accords,” Rey asked.

 

“Darling, did you not know? Naboo is the planet responsible for the fall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Empire. It is the birthplace of the very conflict which you are seeking to end,” the Queen said seriously.

 

“...Besides that, I could hardly deny my cousin’s request to play host to such a historic event,” the Queen said with a smile.

 

“Who is your cousin,” Rey inquired casually between a bite of food.

 

“Why, Kylo Ren, of course,” the Queen exclaimed.

 

Rey suddenly dropped the fork from her hand. A servant rushed to pick it up and replace it with another as Rey made a feeble

attempt not to choke. She grabbed the glass

of water and hastily drank it.

 

“Is something the matter? His Grandmother was the Queen of Naboo. You can ask him yourself tomorrow when you see him at the Peace Accords,” the Queen said plainly.

 

“It, it somehow slipped my mind...” Rey mumbled. Rey suddenly felt woozy. The drink, food and sensory overload of the Palace, the continuing feeling she was being watched, was all overwhelming, but the reminder that she would see Kylo again tomorrow had instantly unnerved her. Rey pulled herself together and made a proper reply.

 

“Your Majesty, please forgive me. I have really enjoyed your company but it is late and I have a big day tomorrow,” Rey demurred.

 

“Of course,” the Queen clapped her hands twice and Ganamae arrived, “Rey, you are delightful. No matter the outcome tomorrow you must promise to dine with me again before you leave.” 

 

Rey nodded her assent, then stood up and bowed low before following Ganamae back to her suite. Although, she should have felt relief, instead she was disquieted. Rey knew she was nervous about seeing Kylo again. After nearly two months apart, she wasn’t sure what to expect from him. Her disquiet lingered on the fact that Kylo had made no attempt to contact her through the bond. Rey worried that Kylo would change, get lost in his power and ambition again when he left to resume being Supreme Leader. Knowing that Kylo requested the Accords take place at the birthplace of the relationship that caused Kylo’s Grandfather to turn to the Dark Side did not set well with Rey.  _“No matter the outcome”_ had not exactly been reassuring words from the Queen either.

 

She tried to settle her roiling emotions on thoughts of their last night together at the Castle. Eventually Rey found sleep.

 

Ganamae woke her the next morning and tutted when Rey ate little from the tray she had brought. Ganamae set about preparing Rey, putting colors on her face, piling her hair high and towards the back of her head. She curled Rey’s hair and wound a long, silver ribbon through it several times, like a headband. Ganamae moved to dress Rey. 

 

The gown was in a style which harkened back to the Old Republic yet hinted of a Jedi uniform. It was made of many folds of fine, cream cotton gauze. It attached at Rey’s left shoulder and cut across at an angle, leaving her right shoulder bare. A long silver ribbon was at the left shoulder and Ganamae tied it across her bust then criss-crossed it several times until it met just above Rey’s waist.  The dress fell long and straight from there to the floor, where it puddled slightly at Rey’s feet. Ganamae placed many silver bangles on both of Rey’s wrists and a large, hammered cuff on the bicep of her bare, right arm. 

 

When Rey turned to face the mirror she was shocked. Although she recognized herself, she looked more like one of the statues she had seen in the Palace than herself. The dress somehow lengthened her, making Rey appear especially tall, stately and statuesque. With her hair up and curled, she looked far more formal than she was accustomed. Rey was quietly grateful that she had come to the Palace a day early. The shock of her appearance, the Palace, the servants and her previous interaction with the Queen, would have been all too much had it all occurred for the first time this morning. One evening’s experience went a long way in preparing Rey to recover and adapt more quickly to such big changes today.

 

Ganamae opened the door and Rey found Finn and Poe waiting for her. Finn almost fell over. Poe whistled low.

 

“Uh-I-um-woah...Rey! I don’t even recognize you! I mean, I recognize you, but you are just-you, you,” Finn stammered.

 

Poe’s natural charm and experience with strong, beautiful women allowed him to recover more quickly than Finn and Poe held his arm out for Rey. 

 

“You remind me of old pictures I’ve seen of the Princess,” Poe whispered to Rey.

 

Rey smiled as she took Poe’s arm and allowed a moment to look at her companions. Finn was very serious in a dress uniform. His years spent in the First Order had taught Finn how to wear a uniform well. Poe was handsome dressed in an outfit which complemented Rey’s and was suited to the Leader of the Rebellion.

 

“I suppose we are ready now,” Rey said to her friends with a nervous smile.


	43. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s big finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> I need your help and your comments. I have agonized over whether to end The Final Accord with this chapter. I have written a few more but ultimately decided that this was the better place to end.
> 
> But I need to hear from you, do you even want a sequel? Or was this good? Based on your comments I’ll begin work on a sequel, or begin something new instead. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your kudos and support throughout my first foray into writing!  
> ***************
> 
> UPDATE 7/9/18:
> 
> Thanks for all of the Kudos and comments! Based on your responses, I am announcing that I have begun work on a sequel!
> 
> *******************

Two guards opened the double doors and the trio were led into a grand hall. There were a number of observers scattered about the room and a buzz of whispered conversation erupted as the trio entered. With all eyes on them, the nervous energy between the three was palpable. In the center of the grand hall stood a long, rectangular table with chairs placed along both sides and one chair situated at the head of the table. The Queen of Naboo was standing beside the head chair and she was dressed in a particularly ornate gown. She greeted them each formally as they approached and motioned them to one side of the table with an implication that it was not yet time to sit. She made no indication of she and Rey’s acquaintance the previous night. The trio made their way to their side of the table and made nervous small talk amongst themselves as they waited for the First Order delegates to arrive.

 

Rey began to silently crawl the walls inside of her head as every moment that ticked by brought her closer to facing Kylo Ren. She had not seen him in nearly two months and found herself incredibly anxious about it now. Rey rationalized that perhaps her nerves stemmed from her dress or the necessity of hiding their relationship from her friends. She could hardly afford to have their relationship at the Castle revealed now or in the middle of negotiations. Doing so might undermine Poe and Finn’s trust in her and end any chance of peace for the Galaxy. Her deeper fear was that, in the absence of both her and the Knights, Kylo’s return to power in the First Order might prove she had been wrong to trust him all along.

 

Rey felt Kylo before he arrived. A sharp rejoining of the bond hit her hard and she gasped, causing her friends to look at Rey just moments before the door opened. Poe and Finn’s eyes bounced between Rey and Kylo as he, Hux, and a garishly outfitted Representative of the Trade Federation entered. Hux maintained his usual tidy appearance in a dress uniform. Despite his garish outfit, no one could notice the Trade Federation Representative next to the presence that was Kylo Ren. The buzz of whispered conversations reached a peak when he entered. The Force appeared to radiate from him and he seemed somehow taller, fiercer and more handsome than Rey remembered. He wore all-black in a similar cut to his usual attire, but the fabrics of his tunic and cape were noticeably finer and he wore shiny dress boots. 

 

The Queen greeted each of them formally and Rey watched uncomfortably as she whispered something to Kylo. His eyes widened slightly and a smile cracked his mouth then he whispered something to the Queen in response. As Kylo's eyes raised to search for Rey, she felt a sudden, inexplicable embarrassment and shrunk behind Poe. 

 

“Did you know that Kylo Ren is related to the Queen of Naboo,” Rey asked Poe in an attempt to distract herself and her friends.

 

“Yes. I thought everyone knew that,” Finn said.

 

“The Queen told me Kylo Ren requested Naboo as the site for negotiation,” Rey whispered.

 

“The Queen told you this? When did you speak to her,” Poe asked in a confused whisper.

 

But Rey didn’t get to answer Poe. Kylo pulled on the Force and tugged at the bond between them until it hummed slightly. Rey rolled her eyes and let out a quiet, but involuntarily, moan. It was as if a piece of her she had forgotten was instantly restored to its’ place. Finn and Poe looked at Rey with increasing concern but found no time to discuss it. The Queen was beginning to address the assembly.

 

“We are gathered here today to negotiate a Peace Accord between the First Order and Rebellion. Let us begin with introductions. Representing the Trade Federation, is Sylis Garan.” 

 

He bowed.

 

“Armitage Hux, General of the First Order and Lead Commander of the First Order Armies.” 

 

Hux bowed low and with grace.

 

“Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Dark Lord, and the last known wielder of the Dark Side of the Force.” 

 

Kylo pulled seductively at the bond between them as he regally bowed his head to the group. He hungrily raised his eyes to Rey in acknowledgement of this secret greeting between them. Her throat constricted and Rey tried not to blush as she fought to maintain a cool front for the assembly.

 

“Finn, Officer of the Rebellion, Former Stormtrooper of the First Order, representing both the Rebellion troops and Stormtroopers.” 

 

A near cacophony of whispers broke out among the assembly as Finn made a proper First Order bow. Hux sneered visibly at Finn. 

 

“Poe Dameron, Leader of the Rebellion,” Poe bowed.

 

Rey was last and she mustered all of her poise and confidence for the moment.

 

“Rey of Jakku, Jedi, and last known wielder of the Light side of the Force.”

 

Finn and Poe stepped aside, positioning Rey in front them. Rey took a step forward in her striking white gown, and made her best bow as all eyes fell upon her. She kept her gaze demurely at the ground as she pulled on the Force and tugged at the bond in a silent echo of greeting to Kylo. As Rey rose gracefully from her bow and could not help but lock eyes with him. She carefully maintained a straight face for the assembly even as she thought she detected a nervous gulp behind Kylo’s high collar.

 

Everyone took their seats. Poe was placed in the center and opposite Hux, while Finn was opposite the Trade Federation delegate. Rey was seated across from Kylo who immediately turned to Hux and, perplexingly, avoided looking at Rey. Soon the Queen was leading the beginning phases of negotiation. 

 

Poe and Hux took the lead with opening positions and argued back and forth eventually agreeing to some conditions with the Queen’s aid. Finn entered into the negotiations whenever Stormtroopers and Rebellion troops were involved. Meanwhile, Kylo fought a losing battle with himself to maintain his attention on Hux and the issues and away from Rey. He stole a glance at Rey and wondered if she would still trust him after being forced to keep a distance between them these past two months.

 

As the second hour drug on, Kylo’s mind and eyes strayed more often to Rey’s bare neck. He wondered if she had any idea just how miserable her gown was making him. Her one shoulder gown revealed not just her entire neck but the spot which he most coveted-the hollow space where her neck met her collarbone. Kylo gulped as he grappled with the growing yearning within him. Finn took notice of Kylo’s increasing glances at his friend and openly scowled at Kylo. Kylo cursed quietly under his breath as he realized his attention to Rey had been noticed.

 

Hux heard Kylo and glanced at him with a nervous expression. Kylo responded with a curt nod to Hux which indicated he should continue. Hux scowled. He was not at all happy with peace negotiation in the first place and would much rather crush the Rebellion than sit here discussing peace with Rebel scum. But Kylo had skillfully manipulated him into obedience in exchange for his miserable life. The painful memory of his obtained compliance caused Hux to flinch involuntarily. He ruminated darkly that Kylo had probably only kept him alive in order to force him to watch as Kylo destroyed Hux’s entire life’s work in the First Order. But Kylo had him caged at the moment and Hux found himself with no choice except to press on obediently.

 

Kylo tried to refocus himself with the reminder that the Peace Accords, the future of the entire Galaxy, his plans, all rested on maintaining his control for a little while longer. It had taken all of his will power to continue to hold up the pretense that he and Rey were not intimately aware of one another. The unbidden thought of being _intimately aware_ of Rey made Kylo shift uncomfortably in his seat. Rey stole a quick glance at him under her eyelashes and Kylo rolled his neck in frustration. To everyone at the table it now appeared as if the Supreme Leader was losing his temper.

 

Not wishing to risk a breakdown to negotiations, the Queen called for a break. Positioned as he was across from Rey, Kylo knew he was not going to make it through this process without drastic measures. Everyone rose from the table, but Kylo quickly swept from the room.

 

 

“Why was he so angry,” Finn whispered after Kylo had left the room. 

“Because I secured a particularly good concession from the First Order,” Poe said with a winning smile. 

“Did you notice how he kept looking at you, Rey? Are you sure he’s going to hold up his end of the bargain? Will he agree to the Senate,” Finn asked Rey with concern. 

“We aren’t going to start a fight at the table if that’s what you mean, Finn,” Rey deflected. 

Rey did not want to consider what she might have to do if talks broke down. Killing her lover and severing the bond between them was far too much to think about right now.

“Then why did he keep looking at you,” Finn pressed.

Finn eyed Rey suscipiously. The fearful look in Rey’s eyes told him that something more was going on between Kylo Ren and Rey than she let on.

Poe interrupted Finn’s thoughts, “He was staring down Hux the entire time, Finn. Did you see how Hux flinched when Kylo muttered under his breath? Hux may be doing most of the talking but it’s clear he doesn’t want peace. Kylo is clearly pulling all of the strings here.”

”But can we trust Kylo to hold up his end of the bargain,” Finn asked again.

Rey struggled to answer his question because the truth was she wasn’t sure, either. She furrowed her brow but did not manage to speak as she recalled Kylo’s insistence that the Senate would fall to corruption again without him placed as an Emperor to balance it. The Trade Federation Representative had already demanded several concessions which hinted at the corruption Kylo warned about. But the issue had never been clearly settled between them. Kylo said he would let Rey decide, but what would he do if she said no? Rey was certain Kylo had pulled on their bond to remind her of the strength of their connection, but he also had paid so much attention to Hux that her old worry about her influence against his intent to maintain power began to seep back in. Rey was now regretting her insistence that the issue of the Senate be last in negotiation so as to improve their bargaining position in the Accords. The pressure and wait for this answer was becoming unbearable.

Rey was saved from an answer or any further discussion by the opening door. It was impossible for someone like Kylo to make anything other than a noticeable entrance and all eyes turned to him again as the doors were opened. Kylo saw Rey’s furrowed brow and he took his seat with a scowl on his face. Finn eyed both Kylo and Rey with suscipion. 

 

The negotiations resumed and it escaped no one’s notice that Kylo Ren seemed to have much more to contribute now as the talks moved on to harder details and concessions. Throughout the course of the day, Rey was reminded of how gifted Kylo was at politics as the negotiations continued. He skillfully balanced the needs of both sides in a way that met no one’s desire, but was just enough to secure everyone’s agreement. Negotiations had been proceeding so well with Kylo’s involvement that it took Rey by surprise when Poe spoke the last item of the Rebellion’s list of concessions. 

 

“The Rebellion requires the establishment of a Galactic Senate,” Poe said with finality. 

 

Hux physically balked at the words and made an odd sort of chuckle while shaking his head no. Rey examined Kylo nervously. Everything hinged on this one last issue which had divided them since the Castle. Kylo silently stared Hux down so fiercely it appeared as if an intense battle of wills were going on between them without any words being spoken. Finally, Hux appeared to give in and forced himself to speak indignantly through gritted teeth.

 

“We agree on the condition that the Supreme Leader maintain some measure of power and control over the Senate.”

 

It was Poe’s turn to balk now, “Make Kylo Ren an Emperor?!? You can’t be serious! The Rebellion will never-“

 

“No,” Kylo interrupted, “We offer a balance.” 

 

Kylo turned to Rey leaving no doubt as to whom he was referring, “An Emperor and an _Empress_...” 

 

There were audible gasps of shock from around the room. The Queen sat back in her chair with a shrewd smile on her face. Rey looked at Kylo as her breath caught with surprise in her throat. He had never discussed this and the weight of what Kylo was asking completely disarmed her. Her heart began to pound within her ears and she could do nothing but stare at the hands in her lap as her mind raced. The Representative of the Trade Federation began a tirade of descent and Hux spoke over him.

 

“Supreme Leader! This was _not_  what we discussed! The First Order would never allow a _Jedi_ -“ Hux began indignantly but his voice cut off sharply.

 

Kylo raised his hand and squeezed, choking Hux with the Force. Hux clutched at his neck and the Representative of the Trade Federation sitting beside him nearly fell backward in his chair with fear. Everyone in the assembly took a fearful step back at Kylo’s display of power.

 

“-The First Order will do as the Supreme Leader and Dark Lord commands,” Kylo menaced. 

 

Hux nodded his assent and Kylo released him. The Representative of the Trade Federation nervously pulled at his own collar as Hux rubbed his throat. Poe broke the uncomfortable silence with forceful words.

 

“I will _not_ force Rey to marry you just to secure an alliance with-“ Poe began but Kylo quickly interrupted him.

 

“-It’s not up to _you,_ ” Kylo hissed at Poe. 

 

Rey finally moved her eyes from her lap to face Finn. She knew that Hux and Finn were, perhaps, the only ones at the table that now understood Kylo had just revealed that he and Rey had an undisclosed relationship. Finn was leaned back in his chair, speechless, his mouth agape. The hurt look crossing Finn’s face spoke volumes to Rey. Tears began to well in her eyes as she realized she had made a mistake in not trusting him with her secret. Finn had been willing to throw his entire life away to join Rey in exile. Finn was her closest friend, her brother, and it was painful for him to find out this way that she had kept him in the dark.

 

“Rey...why...” was all Finn could manage.

 

But Rey’s still-shocked mouth could not form any words, so she pleaded with tearful eyes. She wanted to tell Finn that she had no idea Kylo would ask this. That she believed the fate of peace for the entire Galaxy rested on hiding herself from Finn. Poe watched the conflict in Rey and completely misunderstood Rey’s tears to mean she was unwilling. He drew Rey’s attention away with a soft hand on her shoulder. 

 

“You don’t have to do this for the Accords. We will find another way,” Poe said with quiet wariness. 

 

Kylo had had enough distractions. He pulled on the Force until he radiated so much dark power that everyone in the room except Rey shrank back from him. But Rey understood his secret meaning. Kylo was seducing her, daring her, to match him. To grasp the Force equally with him until the sweet, undeniable vibration of their harmony returned. Kylo maintained his radiant pull on the Force and his eyes remained fixed on Rey as he began to speak. Although he looked at Rey, his words were directed at both the assembly as well as Rey.

 

“We will throw out the old ways by marrying a Jedi and the Dark Lord. Together, we will rule evenly and act as a counter to corruption on both sides of a new Senate.”

 

Kylo pleaded the words to Rey, a hint of desperation for the return of their harmony colored his tone, “You know in your heart that I am right. This not just about power, Rey. Together we will create a new way. One light, one dark...” 

 

Quiet enlightenment washed over Rey as she completed his sentence with a whisper, “...the Force is balanced between us.”

 

There was a noticeable drop in barometric pressure as Rey fiercely pulled on the Force to match Kylo. The bond hummed irresistibly between them. The sensation caused Kylo to involuntarily rise from his seat. Rey rose from her seat in response. Many in the room eyed the two wildly as the strength of the Force tangibly built like a pressure cooker within the room. Everyone present fought to maintain their composure as the grand hall now seemed too small to contain the two Force users.

 

A feeling of deja vu was overtaking Kylo. He took a deep, steadying breath, worried as he remembered how badly it had ended the last time he offered this to Rey.

 

“Help me fulfill our destiny. Rule with me. Please...” Kylo said the words earnestly and proffered his hand to Rey from across the table.

 

Rey could not deny now, after all of their time together, that Kylo’s gesture represented something different this time. They both knew touch was the completion of their harmony. The last step in the secret dance of the Force between them.

 

This time, she took his hand.


End file.
